


brevity

by negi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, M/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 41,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negi/pseuds/negi
Summary: A collection of short fic request fills crossposted from my curiouscat. Please check individual chapters for pairings, ratings, and any possible warnings.requests currently CLOSED





	1. mark/donghyuck - polaroids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** donghyuck likes to hang up his polaroids on these strings of lights for every visitor to see, but mark argues that most of these photos are private and should be in an album, only for them to see. they argue, hyuck continues hanging up pictures in the living room, mark looks through photo albums in the bedroom, they both come simultaneously to some very cute couple pics they took last summer and rush to each other to apologize.
> 
>  **Rating:** T for coming out stress

"You talk like you're ashamed of me," Donghyuck says, and although they both know that's not true, the simple sentence cuts so deep that Mark's immediate response is to defend himself.

"I never said that," Mark snaps back. "That's not fair. I said it would be better if we kept some things to ourselves. Special moments that only we know about - I thought you liked romantic junk like that?"

Donghyuck snorts. "I do like romantic _junk_ ," he echoes, stressing Mark's poor choice of wording, "but I don't think hiding our photos away in albums we'll never bother to take down from the shelves is very romantic. I don't recall you objecting when I first said I wanted to hang them all around the house."

Mark chews on the inside of his lip - Donghyuck knows exactly why he raised his concerns now, after his parents made a surprise visit to their apartment, and not a month ago when Donghyuck first bought the strings of fairy lights and packs of mini clothespins. He slows his breathing in an attempt to calm down, but his strained voice gives away the tension still hammering at the tightness in his muscles.

"You had no right to tell them about us when I wasn't home."

Donghyuck looks away and crosses his arms protectively across his body. He knows he stepped out of line, knows that the numerous polaroids could have easily been explained away as two best friends documenting their platonic life together and that saying otherwise should have been a decision they both made. But Mark's anger when he found out was so uncharacteristic, a side of him Donghyuck had never seen before, and he couldn't help but feel that if he hadn't spoken when he did, then Mark would have never revealed the truth.

Mark rubs at his face, mumbles a quiet "I need a moment," and retreats to the bedroom. Donghyuck stays in the living room.

An hour passes and Donghyuck begins to worry. He really messed up, he did. He does a lot of things that annoy Mark, but none of them have ever been this bad. He isn't sure if Mark will laugh this one off and let him get away with it. He swallows thickly and looks at the row of photos pinned on the wall above his head. They document their most recent trip to Hawaii - Donghyuck's first time in America - and they look so bright and carefree. They look in love.

The sound of the bedroom door opening makes Donghyuck's heart skip a beat, but he doesn't turn around, terror gluing him in place. He just stares at the photos, half convinced it's the last time he'll see them look happy. Then the small stringed lights wobble, and Donghyuck chances a glance to his right. Mark is holding a photo album in one hand and struggling to pin up a polaroid with another. He finally gets it, steps back, then closes the album. Donghyuck hesitantly steps over to the photo Mark added to the wall and tears prick at his eyes. It's a picture of them attempting to kiss under a bright island moon, but taking a selfie with a polaroid camera is difficult enough without also trying to find your boyfriend’s lips in horrible lighting so the image is completely off center and slightly blurry.

It’s Donghyuck’s favorite.

“You missed one,” Mark says, and he drops the photo album onto the couch a second before Donghyuck is burrowing himself in his arms instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	2. yuta/taeyong - kissing booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** if yuta worked in a kissing booth, how many times would taeyong visit it before finally gathering the courage to ask yuta out?
> 
>  **Rating:** G

The week-long school festival is coming to a close and all Taeyong has to show for it is one tiny goldfish that Doyoung won during bingo and then forced onto him. It's his own fault, though - rather than spend his tickets on handmade food or glamorous game prizes, he used up all but one ticket (and nearly his entire allowance for the month) on a lone kissing booth tucked in between the gym and a crepe stand. He tells himself it's for a good cause - relief money for the anniversary of a tsunami in Japan - but really, he would still blow all his cash on the booth even if the proceeds went right into the principal's pockets.

“Oh, you're back!”

Taeyong smiles bashfully at the runner of the kissing booth, a recent transfer student from Japan named Yuta - it had been his idea to create the booth and it was surprisingly well-received among all students, even the boys who usually participated just to donate tickets that would later be exchanged for money while jokingly making a huge deal out of kissing Yuta on the cheek. Taeyong doesn't mind kissing Yuta, though.

“You've come here every day,” Yuta comments, beaming. “Thank you so much, Taeyong.”

Hearing Yuta say his name comfortably after their many conversations over the week makes Taeyong downright giddy, and he's quite disappointed that after today, he won't have an excuse to visit Yuta anymore.

“Here to spend my last ticket,” he replies, dropping the scrap of paper into a jar.

Yuta smiles wider and leans forward on his elbows against the table in front of him. He sticks out his cheek, waiting. “Ready for my last kiss,” he hums. “That sounds sad, doesn't it?”

Taeyong swallows, never knowing when he should take Yuta's playful personality seriously. He clenches his hands into fists against his sides, brings his mouth centimeters away from Yuta's cheek, and then he pauses. He doesn't know where the courage comes from, but he hears himself whisper, “Does it have to be a last kiss?” before he gently presses his lips to Yuta's always warm skin. He lingers, just barely, and then he's regretfully pulling away.

Yuta turns his head to look at Taeyong, and Taeyong has half a mind to just bolt. They're in the same grade but not the same class and they only have one or two mutual friends, it wouldn't be that hard to avoid Yuta until graduation and then they'll never have to see each other ever agai--

“It doesn't.”

Taeyong blinks. Yuta smiles.

“It doesn't have to be our last kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	3. doyoung/jaehyun - study abroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** dojae fall in love while studying abroad and when the term ends, one of them has to return home. do they stay together or not? how does that conversation go?
> 
>  **Rating:** G

“Jaehyun, I have to go,” Doyoung says softly, but Jaehyun only embraces him tighter. Doyoung strokes his back soothingly and even now, when it should be the other way around, Doyoung is comforting him.

They met through a mutual acquaintance shortly after Doyoung arrived in New York, alone and speaking English that was just passable enough but god, was his voice beautiful. Jaehyun had never heard of an exchange student from Korea being welcomed into NYU’s Music Theatre program before, but it seemed that Doyoung lived to turn his world upside down. Somehow, some way, this vocal prodigy from across the world with bright eyes and an even brighter future fell in love with him, a wannabe actor studying at a small, nearly no-name institution just a state away from where he grew up his whole life.

Jaehyun took it upon himself to show Doyoung around, help him with his English, defend him from bigots who told him to go back to his own country. Jaehyun could speak Korean, could relate to Doyoung, could be there for him when others couldn’t. He wanted to be everything that Doyoung needed. But Doyoung was resilient, and although he was intimidated being thrust into such a foreign place, his persistence and strong independence soon shone through and he and Jaehyun were more like equals than Jaehyun would have ever expected. Doyoung was the one who encouraged Jaehyun when he felt stuck with no way to move forward, who sang to him and kissed him when he needed the motivation to continue pursuing his dream. And now, in Jaehyun’s car parked at a drop-off point inside JFK, Doyoung is still there for him.

“I can’t let you go,” Jaehyun breathes against Doyoung’s neck. “You’re everything to me.”

Doyoung doesn’t bother trying to blink away his tears. “You’re not letting me go,” he says. “I’m not letting go.”

They’d promised to see each other again, and Jaehyun wholeheartedly - possibly foolishly - believes everything that comes out of Doyoung’s pretty mouth. That doesn’t make it any easier to say goodbye.

“You’ll come to me, won’t you, Jaehyun?” Doyoung asks, and Jaehyun knows him well enough to hear the slight uncertainty in his voice.

Jaehyun pulls back just enough to cup Doyoung’s cheeks in his hands. “I will,” he says, and he kisses Doyoung in hopes that he - as stubborn and cynical as he is - can trust in Jaehyun’s love as much as Jaehyun trusts in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	4. jeno/renjun - pride & prejudice & zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** pride  & prejudice & zombies au, renjun getting attacked in front of his library, only able to throw books at them, jeno marvelously comes to his help and fights them with his sword. Renjun thanks him with tea and cookies. 
> 
> **Rating:** T for zombie slaying

Renjun loves his job at the grandest library in his quaint little city. Days where he must wake at the crack of dawn and brace himself against the brisk morning air nipping at his face during his hour-long trek to said library… not so much. The English countryside is beautiful during the day, but when he’s tired and cranky and up at the same time as the sun and nothing else, Renjun has no particular fondness for his surroundings.

Today, though, something is different. It’s always quiet when he has the opening shift, but this morning seems eerily quieter. Not even the wind dares to move today. A twig snaps and Renjun swivels around quickly on his heel, holding his breath as he scans the foliage around him. When he sees nothing, he continues on his way with a faster pace than before.

“It’s not true,” he mutters to himself. “There’s no way.” Rumors had begun to spread over the past few days of - honestly, it’s ridiculous - people being attacked by the living dead. Loved ones known to be deceased coming back to wreak havoc on nearby towns. It sounds like something straight out of a book he read last month. Still, he breathes out a sigh of relief when he sees his library - a strong, sturdy building - come into view. Once inside, he lights the lanterns, boils water for his morning tea, and finds relaxation in the monotonous task of putting books back on their shelves.

Not five minutes later, he hears what sounds like a door creaking open. He peers from around the poetry section, but no one has entered the library. Then, from somewhere across the room, out of his line of sight, a chair scrapes against the stone floor. Heavy book in hand, Renjun creeps towards the source of the noise with slow, silent steps.

His kettle screams shrilly and Renjun gasps in shock. He turns to fetch his tea and this time he screams when a haggard, disfigured, smelly man looms over him. His eyes are yellow and bloodshot and his flesh is rotting grotesquely. Renjun throws the book at him with all his might and the force makes the man stumble, but Renjun doesn’t wait to see if he falls. He runs towards the library entrance, but another undead is waiting for him - a woman this time.

“Help!” he shouts with all his might, but he doubts anyone is around to hear it. His escape blocked, he runs instead to the small staff kitchen and attempts to shut the door, but the snarling woman has more strength than he expected. Backed into a corner, he grabs his kettle from the stove, ignoring the heat on his hand, and douses the woman in boiling water. She screams and it’s an ugly, horrifying sound.

Then, outside, he hears the man scream as well. There are sounds of a tussle, then all is silent. The woman stumbles closer, in some sort of unfeeling pain, and Renjun is trapped against a wall. His breathing is fast but his heartbeat is faster, and he wonders how long it’ll take for a customer to accidentally find his corpse.

Suddenly a sword is piercing through the woman’s gut and she howls again. She’s nearly sliced in two before the sword pulls out and then lops off her head. As her body falls, Renjun sees a boy around his age standing behind her, panting and holding what Renjun recognizes as one of the swords from the displays of armor decorating the entrance of the library.

“I heard you yell,” the boy says. “I’m Jeno. Are you okay?”

Renjun nods. He can only stare as Jeno straightens his posture, stress leaving his body, and pushes his sweaty hair from his charming face. Renjun reaches around himself blindly, still staring ahead, and his hand lands on the plate of treats he’d been planning to eat with his tea.

“C-cookie?” he offers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	5. doyoung/jaehyun - quartermaster & 009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** doyoung as quartermaster and jaehyun as 009: while 009 is on a mission abroad, Q works on a new gadget that backfires and he's hospitalized. when 009 left, he also left a whole lotta unresolved romantic tension. 
> 
> **Rating:** T for injury

There are still 45 minutes left on the flight home and Jaehyun can’t sit still. Even his partner, Johnny - usually dead tired after missions - is acutely aware of just how antsy Jaehyun’s been for the past nine hours, though he’s nice enough not to scold him for it. He understands.

“We have the best doctors the world doesn’t know about,” Johnny finally says after Jaehyun clenches an anxious fist so tightly his fingernails draw blood from his palm. Johnny hands him a napkin from the jet’s mini bar. “He’ll be fine.”

Jaehyun mutters a quiet “yeah” as he wipes his hand, but his nerves continue to wash over him in continues typhoons of adrenaline and fear. He and Johnny had been packing up in their hotel in Ukraine when they got word of Doyoung’s accident. It wasn’t an official call - if anyone asks, it never happened - but Taeyong bent protocol and reached out to agents on a radio-silent mission to let Jaehyun know. There was a faulty explosive in a recent shipment of weapons, and Doyoung was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He wasn’t hit directly, but once medics found him buried in the rubble of stock room C… “Well, they got to him quickly,” Taeyong had said, glossing over any gruesome details.

Johnny hadn’t questioned why Taeyong called Jaehyun, of all people - most of their close friends are aware of the thin line between coworkers and something else that Doyoung and Jaehyun often toe. Jaehyun wants to get rid of that line altogether, and he’s pretty sure Doyoung does too, but in their field of work it’s too easy for lives to be suddenly upturned for the worst. They never thought it would happen this way, though - Jaehyun is the one going on missions, Doyoung just keeps inventory and delegates supplies back at headquarters - but here Jaehyun is, chewing on his lip as he waits to land back in Seoul and see if Doyoung even has all of his limbs intact.

As soon as they come to a rolling stop on the runway and steps are brought to the plane’s side door, Jaehyun is pushing past crew members and bolting to the medical wing. Taeyong sees him coming from down the hall and ushers the nurses out of Doyoung’s room before Jaehyun can knock them over in his blind worry.

“He’s okay,” Taeyong says softly. “Rough, but okay. He’s lucky.” After making sure that Jaehyun won’t lose his mind, he leaves as well to give them some privacy.

Jaehyun nearly collapses into the chair by Doyoung’s bed, body feeling more drained and heavy now than after his mission. One of Doyoung’s arms appears to be broken but the other one got out with just some scratches, so Jaehyun takes the better hand gently in his and holds it for hours until Doyoung wakes up.

Doyoung blinks slowly, and he can barely see Jaehyun through his swollen eyes. He’s covered in bandages and bruises, and from a peek at Doyoung’s chart Jaehyun read that he also sprained a knee, but he’s alive, and no amount of dried blood matting in his hair will ever make Jaehyun see him as anything less than beautiful.

“Oops,” Doyoung says, letting out a raspy laugh as he nods his head at his cast-covered arm.

Jaehyun snorts. “Yeah, oops,” he echoes. He hands Doyoung the glass of water on the bedside table and helps him sit up to drink. Once Doyoung is comfortably settled back against his pillows, Jaehyun leans in and places a chaste kiss on his chapped lips. It’s not their first kiss - holiday parties are a trip - but it’s the most important one. “Sorry, I should have asked,” he mutters. “I just really wanted to kiss you so badly, for the past, like, two hours.”

Doyoung smiles and yeah, he’s really beautiful. “I’ll allow it,” he says. He pulls Jaehyun in and they kiss again. “Have your fun for now, before you’re waiting on me, hand and foot.”

Jaehyun laughs and brushes Doyoung’s dirty hair from his face. “My most important mission yet,” he says.

“Damn straight,” Doyoung agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	6. doyoung/jaehyun - asking out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** another college au where doyoung thinks of the elaborate yet craziest plan to ask jaehyun out to find out jaehyun has already outdone him by barging into one of doyoung’s classes with a full blown mariachi band, asking doyoung on a date.
> 
>  **Rating:** G

“Screw Taeyong,” Doyoung mutters to himself quietly as he hunches over his desk at 2 in the morning. “I can have fun. And I am NOT a chicken.” He finally finishes scribbling one last note in his planner and practically throws his pencil down in victory.

The next day, Doyoung has bags under his eyes but fight in his spirit. He approaches Taeyong in the campus library, plants himself in the seat across from him, and shoves an Art History book aside to force his planner in Taeyong's face instead.

“What are you doing?” Taeyong asks.

“Telling you to kiss my ass,” Doyoung says. He flips open his planner to the long list of notes he’d made the previous night. “Jaehyun WILL get asked out - by me, I am going to do it so screw you - and it WILL be the most iconic thing he - and you, you are required to come and eat your words - will ever experience.”

Taeyong rubs at his face. “I have a final tomorrow, Doyoung.”

Doyoung jabs a finger at his elaborate notes. “Then you shouldn't have said that I'd never ask Jaehyun out in a million years and if I do, it'll be boring and awkward because I'm too uptight for my own good.”

“Hey, I only said that because you've been crushing on the guy since freshman year and you didn't even want to admit it until, like, three weeks ago,” Taeyong says defensively. “And you don't exactly have a stellar track record with being the fun one.”

Doyoung cringes, but he still claims, “Johnny thought going to a museum was a very mature date for high schoolers. But I digress - this is going to be epic and memorable.”

Taeyong makes the mistake of glancing down at Doyoung's planner, so Doyoung launches into his plan.

“It'll be an all-day thing,” he begins, to which Taeyong groans and is subsequently ignored. “He has basketball practice every morning from 6 to 9, and I've arranged for one of those bouquets made of fruit to be delivered during their break at 7:30. You know, health and junk. Then he has bio from 10 to 12 and I'm having Yuta leave a note on his desk during class that will kick off a small scavenger hunt around the quad because tomorrow he has a longer lunch period from noon until 2. He'll find a total of five small trinkets hidden around the area that I know he wants, like a new phone charm and a Starbucks gift card. The last prize will have a note that tells him to go to the campus garden where I've hired a florist to make him a custom bouquet - a real one this time - on the spot based on flowers he's drawn to at the moment. Then she'll tell him to head to “the place where it all began" - the big fountain in the back of the school, he’ll know what it means - where I will be waiting with a homemade picnic for the two of us. We will eat and talk and be cute as hell, then I'll invite him to dinner later at the restaurant where we met up to work on a report together for the first time and that's where I'll officially ask him out.”

Taeyong just stares.

Doyoung jabs his finger at his notes again. “Fun,” he emphasizes.

Much to his own disappointment, Taeyong does show up to Doyoung's special fountain the next day because he's just that good of a friend. As they wait, Doyoung is clearly nervous and high-strung, which is the opposite of being a spontaneously fun person, but Taeyong doesn’t say that out loud. Finally, when they can see Jaehyun approaching from a distance, bouquet and all, Doyoung shoves Taeyong out of sight and straightens his clothes as he stands in front of their picnic.

Suddenly, a loud horn sounds from his left and he jumps in surprise. A mariachi band steps around the fountain and seems to be playing… to him? He glances at Jaehyun, who looks amused, and no, this is going to ruin everything, this was not in the plan. He tries to speak but the upbeat music is too loud, and now more students are gathering around to see what all the fuss is about so he can’t just be rude and tell the musicians to scram. He can only groan to himself.

“Hey,” Jaehyun shouts to be heard above the music once he’s in front of Doyoung. “I really like the flowers.”

“What?” Doyoung shouts back.

Jaehyun leans in and speaks directly into Doyoung’s ear. “Do you like the music?” he asks instead.

Doyoung frowns. “You did this?”

Jaehyun flashes a boyish grin and shrugs. “I overheard you and Taeil talking the other day about how much you guys like band music, and I figured this was one kind of band music you’ve never listened to before, so I thought it would be a cool experience.”

Doyoung sighs - naturally fun people just have an intuition that he lacks. “It’s exciting,” he replies. “Very different. But why are they here?”

Jaehyun holds his bouquet out and as Doyoung takes it he recognizes a few of his own favorite flowers in the arrangement. “I needed something crazy to happen so me asking you out would seem a little less crazy.”

Doyoung laughs to himself and shakes his head. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, I’ll go out with you.”

Jaehyun beams and plants a gentle kiss on Doyoung’s cheek, and some of the students around them let out a chorus of “aww”s. Taeyong rolls his eyes and leaves to go take his final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	7. doyoung/jaehyun - couple jewelry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** DOJAE AU ABT THEIR COUPLE RING AND BRACELET PLS THANK YOU SO MUCH
> 
>  **Rating:** T for split-second mention of violence as punishment

Doyoung fiddles with the shiny silver band around his pinky as he tries his very hardest to appear interested in the garish war meeting taking place in one of the palace’s ornate meeting rooms. Even for a simple place of discussion, this room is filled to the brim with glimmering golden detailing and lavish treasures displayed on pedestals - it's gaudy and unnecessary and exactly why the lower classes have begun to organize and revolt against their spoiled monarchy. As much as Doyoung understands and agrees with the sentiments of the people, not even he, as their second born prince, can do anything to voice their concerns here. His older brother, the illustrious crown prince, already tried to speak against their father and his advisors and paid for it afterwards with bruises and a forced month-long “vacation" away from the kingdom. Doyoung presses a thumb against his ring, grounding himself with its cool presence on his skin.

After another hour passes, Doyoung is finally free. As he stands from his plush chair once the meeting concludes, he's met with approving looks from the advisors around him - “Good boy,” it's as if they say. “You kept your mouth shut.” Doyoung merely nods his head respectfully and waits until he is far away from that hellish room before running through the halls of the castle, ignoring protests from surprised maids, and making his way to one of the back doors leading to the stables. He pauses, then, and momentarily leans his forehead against the hand-carved mahogany door. He sucks in a deep breath then pushes through into the cool evening air heavy with the smell of freshly cut grass. The burden on his shoulders already begins to lighten when he hears familiar, faint singing flowing from one of the stables.

Doyoung stands in the doorway of the old wooden structure and just watches for a while as the stableboy shovels hay into pens and lovingly strokes the faces of horses that stick their heads out to greet him. It's not long, though, before the stableboy’s singing stops when he notices Doyoung lingering behind him.

“Your majesty,” he greets formally.

“Oh, stop that,” Doyoung mutters before throwing his arms around the stableboy's shoulders and hugging him tightly. “I don't want to be a prince right now, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun smiles and hugs Doyoung back, kissing the top of his head and rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades. “How was the meeting?” he asks.

Doyoung buries his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck. “My father is getting more paranoid by the day,” he says. “We can’t afford to attack our people just yet, but he can do whatever he wants within his own home. I’m worried… He doesn’t trust anyone with common backgrounds. He thinks every other servant could be a spy for their families outside the palace walls. I’m worried that you…”

Jaehyun’s hands stop their movements to squeeze Doyoung’s sides instead. “I have no one out there,” he says gently.

“My father won’t believe that.”

Jaehyun pries Doyoung off and reaches up to cup his face. Doyoung’s eyes are drawn to the silver band hanging around Jaehyun’s wrist, glinting as it reflects the fire of the lanterns around them. “I will never leave you,” Jaehyun says. He kisses Doyoung softly then takes Doyoung’s hand and kisses his ring. “Even if they lock me out, I’ll always be with you.”

Doyoung looks at Jaehyun’s bowed head - takes in his soft curls and his eyelashes casting small shadows against his cheeks in the dim lighting - and he can only pray that he’ll be able to protect at least one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	8. doyoung/jaehyun - jealous jaehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** dojae au where jaehyun is so jealous of jungwoo clinging to doyoung hehe thank you!
> 
>  **Rating:** G

Jungwoo lets out a dramatic sigh not ten minutes into his scheduled reading session and slumps in his chair. “Hyung, it’s my birthday,” he says. “Can’t we cancel my lessons for today?”

Doyoung peers over the thin frame of his glasses from his spot at the head of the long lacquered table and holds back a smile. “You’ve just turned 18 and you’re still whining?” he chides gently.

“Because I’m spending my birthday afternoon cooped up in a library reading about plant species,” Jungwoo huffs.

“And you’re pouting, too.”

Jungwoo scoots back and leaves his designated seat, choosing instead to rest against the arm of Doyoung’s cushioned chair. “Are you really going to treat your favorite pupil like this?” he asks, lower lip jutting out and eyes growing wide. “I might just have to tell Father that you’re not my favorite tutor anymore.”

Doyoung merely raises an eyebrow and closes his own book in his lap. “Is that your attempt at a threat?” he asks, more amused than scared. He’s been tutoring Jungwoo ever since he was a child and they both know that the boy would never let his parents trade Doyoung in for any other teacher.

Jungwoo squirms and latches onto Doyoung’s arm, whining and pressing their cheeks together. Before he can beg for his freedom any more, the two are interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Jungwoo looks over and sees Jaehyun, one of the mansion’s gardeners, and a calculated smile blossoms on his face. “Oh, hello, Jaehyun,” he greets sweetly.

“Your mother requests your presence in the gazebo,” Jaehyun says formally, stiffly. “She mentioned picking arrangements for your party this evening.”

Jungwoo’s eyes flicker for a split second - he cannot possibly refuse a call from his mother - before his aura of cheerful innocence is back. “I wanted to escape and spend a day all alone with Mr. Kim…” he starts wistfully, “...but I suppose I mustn’t keep Mother waiting.” He withdraws from Doyoung’s personal bubble, but not before clasping Doyoung’s hand in both of his and planting a kiss on his knuckles. “You won’t forget to come to my party tonight, will you?” he asks to Doyoung only.

Doyoung smiles. “Of course not.”

Jaehyun is tense until Jungwoo finally saunters out of the library and then he’s taking Jungwoo’s former place at Doyoung’s side, leaning in from his perch on the armchair to kiss Doyoung’s pretty lips. Doyoung indulges him for a moment before pulling away and looking around them quickly.

“There’s no one here,” Jaehyun says, turning Doyoung’s face back towards him. “Not after your precious student left.”

Doyoung laughs against Jaehyun’s lips. “Green is a color better kept in the garden,” he says. “Let the young master have his fun. It’s his day, after all.”

“Every day is his day,” Jaehyun murmurs. “He gets everything he wants in life, and he wants you.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes and stands from his chair when someone else enters the library. “He’s a child, Jaehyun.”

“He isn’t,” Jaehyun urges, looking back at the door before following Doyoung as he heads off to return his book. “Not anymore.”

Doyoung tucks the text into its proper spot and has barely turned around when Jaehyun is trapping him against the bookshelf. “Oh, honestly,” Doyoung whispers harshly. “You’re behaving more like a kid than he is.”

“I’m not a noble who could afford a nice tutor like you to teach me any better,” Jaehyun mutters back.

“Well,” Doyoung says with a sigh, “you’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot. Now let us leave before someone sees, and you can be my date to Jungwoo’s birthday party.”

A giant, satisfied grin creeps onto Jaehyun’s face, and Doyoung knows that he has quite an eventful night ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	9. doyoung/jaehyun - doting doyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** so you know how doyoung tends to dote on the younger members right? but here’s the thing, jaehyun used to be one of the members doyoung dotes on (showchamp / smrookies era) so can you write a fic where jaehyun sees doyoung being super protective of jeno / mark and then he asks “...why aren’t you like that to me anymore?” hehe thank you!!!
> 
>  **Rating:** G

It isn’t jealousy, per se - this thing that Jaehyun has. He doesn’t get angry when Doyoung buys spontaneous gifts for Mark, nor does he become upset when watching movies with Jeno is the only thing that Doyoung bothers to get out of bed for on a lazy Sunday. He has no negative feelings towards the way Doyoung dotes on all of the younger boys - that caring personality is part of why Jaehyun is so drawn to him. What he feels is exclusion, or, if he’s being particularly dramatic, rejection.

It’s been years, but Jaehyun can still remember the slightly more carefree time where he and his members were in a sort of limbo - not yet debuted, but in a spotlight nonetheless. Back then, he was younger and more naive, and Doyoung was there for him, both on and off camera. He would stand as a pillar, watching Jaehyun’s back when it was Jaehyun’s turn to show off the efforts of their vocal training. He would whisper at Jaehyun to compose himself a certain way because an investor of their company was being shown around the building that day and they all needed to be on their best behavior. He played off of Jaehyun’s embarrassingly cheesy jokes in their Show Champion scripts and never made him feel like he was all alone out there on stage. Jaehyun became used to receiving Doyoung’s attention and care, and sometimes he can’t help but miss them now that he’s expected to not need such things, even though his life in the present could really, really use them.

“Hey, Earth to Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun blinks himself out of his daydream and sees Doyoung standing over him. “Huh?”

Doyoung clicks his tongue, but in the way Jaehyun knows to mean that he’s not actually annoyed at him. “I asked if you want me to make you anything,” he says. “You’re just… sitting at the table holding a banana.”

Jaehyun looks down at his hand and he is indeed holding fruit. He belatedly remembers that he’d been too lazy to prepare any real food at this awkward time between lunch and dinner where no one else is keen on cooking. “Oh, uh… sure?”

Doyoung takes the banana from him and sets it back in the fruit bowl. “How does spicy pork sound?” he asks as he rolls up his sleeves and fetches a pan from a cupboard.

Jaehyun’s mouth waters. “Sounds amazing,” he sighs.

Doyoung glances at Jaehyun with a quick smile. “You seem like you need it,” he says.

Jaehyun cocks his head. “What?”

Doyoung rummages in the fridge for ingredients and Jaehyun hurries over to help him carry everything. “You’ve been tired lately,” Doyoung answers. He hands Jaehyun a package of meat and leans further into the fridge to grab a container of peppers. “I thought you could use a pick-me-up.”

Jaehyun stares as Doyoung collects everything he needs then shuts the fridge door with his foot. Their eyes meet when Doyoung straightens up and turns around.

“What?” he asks.

Jaehyun smiles to himself and looks down at his feet, ears turning a light red. He shakes his head. “Nothing,” he says. “Thanks, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	10. doyoung/jaehyun - bunny doyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** how about jaedo au with bunny!doyoung?? it's kinda cute but people don't write anything like that : <
> 
>  **Rating:** G

Jaehyun can't, for the life of him, figure out why one of his best friends is avoiding him. They have a music history midterm soon and Doyoung had promised to help him study, but ever since spring break ended, Doyoung's been ignoring his texts and rejecting his calls. He knows Doyoung isn't dead in a ditch somewhere because Taeyong assured him so, but if Jaehyun did or said something to warrant this behavior then he has no idea what it was.

“I'm not leaving until you let me in!” he calls as he repeatedly bangs on the door of Doyoung's dorm. “I know you're in there.” From inside, he can hear Taeyong beg Doyoung to shut him up, which only prompts him to knock even louder and more obnoxiously. Finally, the door swings open and Jaehyun has to physically stop his hand from hitting Doyoung in the face.

“Hyung, finally, I was…” His voice trails off when he notices tufts of black fur poking out from under the hood pulled tightly around Doyoung's head. “Wait, are those… Did you…?” He reaches forward and Doyoung flinches away.

“Guess I'm a late bloomer,” Doyoung laughs humorlessly. This time he doesn't move when Jaehyun reaches out again.

He pulls Doyoung's hood down and two fluffy black rabbit ears spring loose, running from the sides of Doyoung's head up above his hair. It's fairly normal for people to grow into their animalistic genes - roughly 40% of the population have developed this mutation over time - but most people go through the change during puberty. And yet here Doyoung is, a 22 year old college student, suddenly sprouting two adorable bunny ears. Jaehyun's mouth just opens and closes for a while.

“Get the teasing out of the way already,” Doyoung huffs, crossing his arms. 

“You look so cute,” Jaehyun blurts out instead.

Doyoung blinks at him, taken aback. Jaehyun can feel his own human ears blushing red.

Doyoung turns his head away and says, trying to sound nonchalant, “You can touch them or whatever if you want. I guess.”

Jaehyun does, and they're so incredibly soft and the pets make Doyoung flush such a pretty pink that he thinks he can just stand there stroking the fur forever.

“Please get him out of here,” Taeyong groans from inside the dorm. “He’s been sulking for weeks.”

“Why were you sulking?” Jaehyun asks.

“It’s embarrassing,” Doyoung mumbles.

Jaehyun smiles widely and leans in, whispering clearly into one of the new appendages, “I really like them.”

Doyoung scoffs and pushes Jaehyun away, but his rabbit ears twitch playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	11. doyoung/jaehyun - hugging doyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** this might be a little sad and an opposite of previous prompt but if you recall an ennana do digest episode where doyoung said he wants to be a person who can be “hugged” / taken care of sometimes instead of being the one who can take care of everything by himself? After he said that jaehyun jokingly said “doyoung-ssi, I’ll hug you” and doyoung brushed it off with fake puking lol. so a fic abt what happened after the recording?
> 
>  **Rating:** G but a lil sad maybe

Their staff don’t notice anything different as they pack up belongings at the radio station and flit about, bidding goodnight to other building employees. Their managers don’t have time to pay attention to anyone’s mood as they usher their idols into a van and make sure that fans keep a safe distance from the road. Johnny might have picked up on it, had he not knocked out soon after they started driving home. But Doyoung is quieter than usual, and Jaehyun can tell.

They’re all exhausted, but when Doyoung merely nods his head when they part ways to wash up in different bathrooms at the dorm, it’s more than someone being too tired to hold a conversation. As Jaehyun splashes cold water on his face, he thinks back on what Doyoung had shared that night - Do they, as members, show more affection for each other than what they give to Doyoung? Is he thanked enough for everything that he does for them? Hugs… Doyoung gives many when he wants to, but when was the last time that Jaehyun, or any of them, even saw Doyoung as a person to treat softly? As he wipes his face, Jaehyun wonders if they see Doyoung as a pillar, rather than a human being struggling and growing through life like the rest of them.

“Do you even want to be a pillar?” Jaehyun mutters, staring at his reflection in the dimly lit room. Should he know better, as someone who is… different to Doyoung, as opposed to the others? Has he been selfish for years?

“You done in there?” Johnny asks quietly through the door.

Jaehyun hangs his towel and gives Johnny the bathroom, and he almost heads back to his room but he pauses in the middle of the hallway. He goes to Doyoung’s room instead, carefully so as not to wake Mark, but he doesn’t think that Doyoung will be sleeping just yet. He kneels by Doyoung’s bed and he looks convincing, face relaxed and breath coming out slow and even, but something is off and it makes Jaehyun frown. He slips into the bed behind Doyoung and feels Doyoung tense.

“Relax,” he whispers, placing a gentle hand on Doyoung’s arm before pulling him against his body. They stay like that for a while, lying awake in the pitch black, but it’s not enough. “You don’t have to be the strongest one in the room,” he murmurs. “Please let me in when you need me.” He plants a kiss on Doyoung’s shoulder and Doyoung shivers against him. “Please, hyung. We care about you so much. We… I don’t want to be what hurts you.”

He can hear Doyoung sniffling but he doesn’t make him turn around. He just remains as he is, embracing Doyoung in his arms, and Doyoung allows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	12. doyoung/jaehyun - gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** dojae au where it’s at some really fancy gala and jung jaehyun, whose family is hosting the event, had came alone because his female date cancelled out on the last minute. however, he unintentionally bumps into kim doyoung, an extremely kind a-lister and ceo of kim enterprises (idk you name the company) seeing that jaehyun is alone, doyoung asks jae to be his date for the night as he had came alone as well.
> 
>  **Rating:** T for implied sexy times

When Jaehyun’s date to his parents’ charity gala called last minute and said that she was unable to attend due to a delayed flight, he was honestly relieved. Nothing against Wendy - he hardly knows the girl, aside from the fact that she and Mark’s families have generations of business partnerships between them - but the only reason he extended her an invitation in the first place was because his parents have been trying to expand their American-based art dealership into Canada, among other countries. He respects their business, but it’s always exhausting having to play the role of an elite son all night long.

Without a date, Jaehyun is able to wander around the party with less pressure. He chats with familiar faces, introduces himself to a few new ones, and pretends to be engrossed in one of the many expensive sculptures placed around the ballroom whenever he wants to appear unapproachable. It’s about time that his plan backfires, though.

“That’s an exquisite porcelain tablet,” a voice behind him says as he stares lazily at a display stand.

Jaehyun holds back a sigh and puts on a fake smile, but when he turns to acknowledge his guest, he pauses. Among a sea of rich, middle-aged housewives and poker-addict husbands stands a young man not much older than himself, tall and thin and gentle in the eyes.

“It’s from the 1820’s, no?” the man asks.

“1830’s,” Jaehyun says, voice coming out small.

“Oh, of course.” The man extends his hand. “Honestly, I’ve been wanting an excuse to introduce myself. I’m Kim Doyoung, of K Corp.”

Jaehyun shakes Doyoung’s hand. “Oh, wow,” he says. “You’re a big deal in the art world. You and your brother are already poised to take over your family’s company in a few years. I’m sorry I didn’t greet you sooner.”

Doyoung just laughs. “It’s alright. But since it seems we’re both here alone, how about a dance? I don’t get to talk with a lot of young people in this line of work.”

Jaehyun snorts and nods. “I hear that.”

Under the excuse of strengthening his family’s relations with a powerful Korean company, Jaehyun spends the rest of the evening with Doyoung, the two of them being the center of attention on the dance floor and the subject of whispers when they disappear together before the party ends. Jaehyun wakes the next day in Doyoung’s lavish hotel room, alone, but a handwritten note soothes any of his worries.

 _I’m sorry for running off, but I had a flight to catch,_ it reads. _Breakfast will be coming for you and the room is all taken care of, so please enjoy your morning. I would love to see you again the next time I am in the states. Call me?_

Jaehyun smiles at the personal cell phone number written at the bottom of the hotel stationary and lightly touches a sensitive red splotch he can feel setting in at the base of his neck.

“Not bad for being dateless,” he says with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	13. doyoung/jaehyun - jeno favoritism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** practice room dreamies joked abt doyoung’s favoritism towards jeno and jeno brushed it off along the lines of “tbh it’s sort of annoying sometimes” — doyoung heard it and tried to tell himself he wasn’t upset, but oh boy he was and jaehyun witnessed all of this mess pls!!!
> 
>  **Rating:** G

“Hey, nice jacket,” Mark comments as Jeno walks into the practice room. “Is it new?”

“Hm?” Jeno asks, preoccupied with finding a place to set his bag down without spilling his coffee. “The jacket? Oh yeah, Doyoung bought it for me. Like a month ago, I think? But I didn’t wear it until now.” Had he been paying attention, he probably would have stopped himself from oversharing because of the reaction it’s caused as of late.

“Another present?” Donghyuck drawls, sliding up next to Jeno. “How adorable.”

Jeno rolls his eyes. “He just bought you a record player.”

“Yeah, for my birthday,” Donghyuck says, slinging an arm over Jeno’s shoulders. “He buys you things all the time, just for being so cute. We should call you Kim Jeno, since you’re basically his son.”

“I’m not his son,” Jeno says, pushing Donghyuck’s arm away.

“Kim Jeno,” Chenle laughs from where he’s stretching on the floor. “It sounds kinda nice!”

Even Jaemin seems amused, he and Renjun smiling at Jeno unnervingly. Jisung doesn’t say anything, but he comes over to feel the jacket’s material with a jealous pout to his lips.

“Stop, guys,” Jeno whines. “He likes all of us a lot, you know that.”

“You’re on a totally different level,” Donghyuck says.

“Okay, well, it’s not like I asked to be,” Jeno mutters, going into a corner of the room to warm up alone.

“Aw, we’re just playing,” Jaemin says, following him.

Outside the door, Doyoung’s shoulders sag for a moment before he forcefully squares them again. From the practice room across the hall, Jaehyun chews at his lip.

That night, Jaehyun plops himself onto the living room couch so forcefully that Doyoung yelps and drops his phone. He glares at Jaehyun as he bends down to retrieve it from the floor, then looks it over for cracks and scuffs. Jaehyun has half a mind to chuck that thing out the window, Doyoung’s been moping around with it for so long. Instead, he hands Doyoung a heaping bowl of ice cream, chocolate sauce, and sprinkles.

“What’s this for?” Doyoung asks.

Jaehyun leans lightly against Doyoung’s side. “Teens will be teens,” he says. “It’s their job to think everything’s annoying. But they all love you, and they always will.”

Doyoung sinks back into the couch and quietly eats his ice cream. Sometimes Jaehyun opens his mouth patiently until Doyoung gives him a spoonful, and yeah, people really never stop being kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	14. doyoung/jaehyun - scary movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Have you write something about dojae watching horror movies in the dorm? Jaehyun keep mentioning that doyoung watching with his hand over his face yet he still watching the movie with them lol
> 
>  **Rating:** T for brief horror movie gore

“No, no, no, why is she-- Don’t go there! Why is he doing that? You shouldn’t-- Oh god, oh god, oh-- _FUCK._ ”

Jaehyun can only laugh as Doyoung jumps in his seat and nearly falls off the couch at a ghost hurtling through an insane asylum wall and shrieking at the camera. He’s pretty sure they’re only halfway through the B-rate scary movie, but Doyoung has not stopped muttering to himself and whining into his palms whenever he squishes his hands over his face, like he’s doing right now.

“The mean ghost is gone,” Jaehyun says, amused, as he pries Doyoung’s hands away from his eyes. 

“Why do they keep doing such stupid things?” Doyoung demands. “They all deserve to die, they’re asking for it. This movie is stupid.”

Jaehyun laughs louder. “We don’t have to watch this,” he says, but Doyoung has that resolute look on his face, like he wants to conquer the thing in front of him, even if that thing is a film full of cheap jump scares and over-the-top gore that they’re watching in their own dorm with the lights off.

“No wonder no one else wanted to have a movie night with you,” Doyoung mutters anyway.

“Aw,” Jaehyun pouts, “and here I thought you cared about us bonding.”

A jarring crash sounds from the screen when a female character accidentally kicks over a cart of metal trays and scalpels and Doyoung gasps loudly, immediately grabbing onto Jaehyun’s arm.

“I hate you so much,” he breathes, eyes wide yet glued to the TV in terror.

Jaehyun smiles and pulls Doyoung close when a man in the movie enters a room where a possessed patient is waiting for him. He can tell from the music when the jump scare will happen, so before it does, he reaches up and turns Doyoung’s face towards his, holding Doyoung’s attention. The man screams and Doyoung jerks again, but he doesn’t shout as he stares at Jaehyun. A ghost chases a woman down a hall, and Jaehyun presses their foreheads together. Doyoung tenses when he hears the woman get stabbed with something, and Jaehyun looks at his lips with a smile.

“What are you doing?” Doyoung murmurs. His mind is on edge from the movie but his goosebumps are all from Jaehyun’s breath on his face.

“You’re scared, right?” Jaehyun asks as their noses brush together.

“I’m not scared,” Doyoung huffs.

Jaehyun grins wider at Doyoung’s obvious reluctance to ask for comfort and he can’t help it - he leans in, tilts his head slightly, notices Doyoung tentatively doing the same--

 _“FUCK,”_ Doyoung gasps again when a loud gunshot bursts through the room, head jerking forward and teeth clashing violently with Jaehyun’s lip.

Jaehyun winces and holds a hand against his mouth, feeling blood dripping down onto his chin and fingers. Doyoung groans and he can taste iron when he runs his tongue over his front teeth. He gets up and feels around on the wall for the lightswitch and flicks it on. At that moment, Yuta pads down the hall and into the common area and looks between the two of them, at the blood on both of their mouths and the flustered expressions on their faces.

“So…” he starts slowly, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Good movie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	15. doyoung/jaehyun - visuals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** fic where how we all know jaeyong is always the center of 127, be it in interviews / photoshoots. one week dojae have really busy and different individual schedules and one time they finally see each other is through this long-ass interview where doyoung is all the way to the end and jaehyun is in the center with tae. doyoung’s thoughts: “I miss you so bad I wish I was born with taeyong hyung’s visuals just to stand next to you all the time.”
> 
>  **Rating:** T

Doyoung knows that they all have roles to play. Some members are good at this, and others are good at that. He, himself, is fortunate enough to have constant work, be it appearing on shows or featuring in songs. He's grateful for his place in life but he's only human, and humans are selfish.

Every schedule, without fail, he finds himself placed in the back row during interviews or shuffled off to a far end in photos. He isn't your typical front row face and he's okay with that - or, he would be if he wasn't in an are-they-or-are-they-not type of deal with a member who does have a perfect industry face. Jaehyun is always front and center and maybe it sounds ridiculous to anyone else, but Doyoung is getting tired of not being able to stand next to him whenever he wants. Their schedules are killer, Jaehyun's late night radio gig even more so, and car rides and video shoots are some of the only times Doyoung can be in the immediate proximity of the-guy-he-probably-wants-to-bang-but-they’re-not-there-yet. To make matters worse, his best friend also has a face sculpted by the gods so Taeyong is the one who gets to sit nice and pretty next to Jaehyun. Promotions are tiring enough without having to deal with dumb high school crush-level jealousy.

“Have you seen Jaehyun?” Doyoung will ask, and he’ll be told that he already left with Johnny.

“This is the seating order,” their manager says, and Doyoung counts a good five chairs between him and Jaehyun.

“Vocal line will do a broadcast together,” they’re told, but that means that Doyoung will be working to keep their video from falling into dead silence and he can’t pay attention to his shitty heart while he’s working.

Finally, fed up and just a little desperate in the kissing department, Doyoung corners Jaehyun in the only place he knows Jaehyun won’t be able to slip away - the shower. He has the decency to stay on the other side of the plastic curtain, but he has no qualms about letting himself into the bathroom unannounced.

“Hyung?” Jaehyun squawks when he peeks his head out into the open air.

Doyoung crosses his arms, but he feels the fire inside him die out the longer he looks at Jaehyun’s soft face. He hugs his sides and averts his gaze to the floor.

“If I was more handsome, do you think we’d be able to spend more time together?” he hears himself asking, and even he thinks it’s an odd solution for his mind to settle on, but it’s also not something he’d never thought about before.

Jaehyun turns the water off and grabs a towel hanging nearby and dries his face. “What do you mean?” he asks.

“Forget it. It’s stupid,” Doyoung mutters.

“You’re the opposite of stupid,” Jaehyun says. He steps out of the shower to reach for Doyoung’s hand, and Doyoung has no choice but to look up to avoid seeing other things. “And I really like how you look.”

“Can we have this conversation when you’re not naked?” Doyoung asks.

Jaehyun laughs. “You’re the one who came in here,” he says.

Doyoung hits Jaehyun’s chest lightly and crap, his skin feels nice when it’s warm. “Can we just…” He pauses and purses his lips together, the way he sometimes does when he’s trying to memorize a script. “Can we hang out tonight? For a bit?”

Jaehyun smiles and leans in, waiting, so Doyoung kisses him quickly. “Will you let me get dressed first?” he teases, and Doyoung hits his chest again.

“Never mind!” Doyoung huffs, stalking out of the bathroom.

“Hyung, wait!” Jaehyun calls jovially, smile evident in his voice. “I wanna watch a movie with you!”

Doyoung sits himself down on the couch, staring at the TV with a pout, but it doesn’t last long no matter how hard he tries to feign annoyance, especially when Jaehyun sits down next to him and laces their fingers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	16. jeno/renjun - replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** fic where renjun's super glad nana is back but he misses we young!jeno doting over him like there's no tomorrow, he tells himself he's not the replacement for nana but everytime he sees nomin cuddle up he can't help but to think so
> 
>  **Rating:** G

“Jeno? You just missed him. He went with Jaemin to buy snacks.”

“Oh,” Renjun says, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He’d wanted to share a funny video with Jeno, but as luck would have it lately, it seems that Jeno would rather be doing something else. With someone else. “Okay, thanks, Donghyuck.”

Renjun considers himself a rational person: he knows that Jeno can have close relationships with many friends; he knows that Jaemin is a good guy and they’re all glad to have him back; and he knows that Jeno having a strong bond with Jaemin doesn’t cancel out Jeno’s bond with him. But it’s hard when someone who previously never left your side is suddenly leaving it more and more frequently. Renjun blames puberty for his unnecessary obsession with over-analyzing Jeno’s behavior.

About an hour later from his bedroom, he hears Jeno and Jaemin return to the dorm, greeted by hungry members who pick through their bags of food with loud, pleasant chatter. He could go for some chips, but he’s also a bit petty at the moment.

Not long after the noise outside has died down, he gets a text.

 _u home?_ Jeno asks. _we’re gonna play monoply_

Then, a second later: _*monopoly_

Renjun smiles, calls himself an idiot for avoiding a good friend, and heads into the living room. He grows uneasy when he sees Jaemin leaning against Jeno’s shoulder on the couch, but as soon as they both see him, they smile.

“Good, you’re here!” Jaemin says happily. He stands from the couch and guides Renjun down into his vacated seat. “We wanna play with teams.” He sits on the floor next to Jisung and starts to dole out fake money.

“I saved the dog for you,” Jeno says, dropping the small metal piece into Renjun’s hand. Then he slings a casual arm around Renjun’s shoulders as he argues with Jisung over who gets to be the blue houses.

Renjun smiles to himself and gets comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	17. mark/donghyuck - no kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** mark is tired of hyuck constant attempts kissing him everytime, be it in front of camera or off. so he thought let's put an end to this little game of hyuck
> 
>  **Rating:** G

Mark glances at Donghyuck when he leans on Mark’s shoulder during an interview, and Donghyuck knows that he’s treading dangerous waters. He continues to laugh at some joke Yuta had cracked, but he only rests his head against Mark for a couple more seconds before pulling away. They had a deal, after all.  
  
  
  
“Donghyuck, you gotta stop trying to kiss me all the time,” Mark finally said this past weekend. “It’s getting suspicious. I don’t, you know… Now is just…”

Donghyuck knows that keeping their timid, budding relationship on the down low is ideal, but he can’t help it that he’s a very loving person. “It just comes naturally to me,” he says.

“I know it does,” Mark sighs. “But, like… can’t you hold back sometimes?”

Donghyuck pretends to think about it, so Mark rubs at his face and then claps his hands together.

“Okay, how about this: during the week when we’re around other people, don’t kiss me. Some touching is okay, but don’t lay it on too thick. If you can behave yourself, then you can kiss me at the dorm all you want on Sundays when the managers leave early.”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. “All I want?” he clarifies.

Mark grimaces. “I feel like I’ll regret this, but yet.”  
  
  
  
And so Donghyuck has been, as Mark put it, “behaving himself” - he maintains his playful demeanor, but his lips stay put. Sometimes one of the other members will try and get him to break, especially Jaemin with his own constant displays of flirtatious affection or Doyoung making kissy faces in their direction, but Donghyuck keeps his mind set on Sunday.

On Saturday night when he and Mark are on dish duty, he whispers, “I’ve been good,” while drying off a plate that Mark had handed him.

Mark blushes a light pink, but he nods. “You have,” he says, then he glances around the kitchen, sets the plate in Donghyuck’s hands down, and pecks him on the cheek.

Donghyuck blinks and smiles widely. “It’s not Sunday,” he says cheekily.

Mark grins smugly. “I never said I wasn’t allowed to kiss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	18. doyoung/jaehyun - radio love story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Jaehyun as nct night night dj and Doyoung as someone who sent a love story about himself and his crush in high school. Turnout the supposed-crush was Jaehyun, but Doyoung didn't know that his Jaehyun and this Jaehyun was the same person. Jaehyun was curious about the sender and asked for his contact from the staff
> 
>  **Rating:** G

Doyoung enjoys tuning in to his members’ radio show every night. Despite having more than enough of each other’s company in their daily lives, he still finds it relaxing to lie in bed alone and listen to conversations he doesn’t have to be a part of until he drifts off to sleep. Sometimes the topics are interesting, too, like tonight’s discussion on love at first sight that was never acted upon, or that was missed out on altogether. Doyoung is immediately reminded of his own similar situation, and he decides what the heck - why not send a message under an anonymous name. He never spoke of his experience before, and this seems like a fun, secretive way to get it off his chest.

To his surprise, his message gets chosen.

“Why don’t you read the next one, Jaehyun?” Johnny asks, and Doyoung has to hold back a laugh at the formality.

Jaehyun clears his throat, then begins. “Hello, I have something I would like to share. I don’t know if I would call it love, but it’s something I’ve carried around in my memory for years. When I was in high school, I was walking home one night and I saw a person crouched by the side of the road. It seemed scary at first, but then I saw that he was taking care of a stray cat. He gave it water and tuna from his lunch and even used a handkerchief to protect it from the cold.” Jaehyun pauses here, prompting Johnny to make a noise of acknowledgement to fill up the silence, then he continues after another moment. “It was only for a few seconds, but he looked so kind and tender that my heart fluttered. We simply nodded to each other and I pet the cat, but then I continued on my way and I don’t know what happened to him after that. I’ve always wondered if we could have been friends, or maybe even more.”

Johnny hums. “That sounds like a meeting from a romantic movie,” he says, and Jaehyun responds a second late. “What’s wrong, Jaehyun?”

“Oh, nothing,” Jaehyun says with a laugh. “I was just thinking that it’s unfortunate for our listener.”

Doyoung falls asleep before the show ends and thinks nothing of his story. Jaehyun, though, waves over their production manager once they’re packing up.

“That story about the cat,” he says, “do we know who sent it?”

She looks at her logbook and shakes her head. “The name is anonymous,” she answers. “All we have is a phone number the message came from.”

“Could I see the number?” Jaehyun asks for the heck of it. Fortunately, the crew are all busy getting their things in order so his request isn’t spared much thought. He looks at the listener’s number and pauses. It seems familiar. He takes out his phone and scrolls through his contact list, going down alphabetically until he gets to--

Doyoung wakes to someone shaking his shoulders quickly. “What, what?” he grumbles, trying to bury his face in his pillow again.

“If we met that night with the cat, I definitely would have wanted us to be more than friends,” Jaehyun says in a hushed but hurried voice.

Doyoung frowns. “Wh--” Then he sits up in bed and almost hits his forehead against Jaehyun’s chin. “That was…”

“My heart fluttered too,” Jaehyun breathes, “when I saw the way you were looking at me.”

Doyoung feels his cheeks growing warm. “Oh,” is all he can say, and so he kisses Jaehyun instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	19. doyoung/jaehyun - sugar daddy doyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** have you seen those tweets where people are imagining doyoung as a sugar daddy? bc you should totes make a daddy!doyoung and baby!jaehyun au 
> 
> **Rating:** E

Jaehyun tries his best to ignore the whispers and stares directed at him as he makes his way across the room of the posh, high-end fashion company in his ripped jeans and simple T-shirt. Not even his handsome face could make him look like he belongs there, but he does, and he repeatedly tells himself so as he shows his visitor’s badge to security and enters the private elevator at the far end of the chic office space. He rides it to the top floor that houses the CEO’s office and personal work spaces, and only then does he relax.

“You’re late.”

Jaehyun looks up and sees Doyoung waiting for him in the doorway of his suite, as professional as ever in custom fitted slacks and blazer, under which he wears an odd sheer shirt that manages to appear completely at home on him.

“My bus…” Jaehyun begins, but he knows that Doyoung doesn’t care for excuses. “I’m here now,” he says, stepping forward.

Doyoung smiles and pulls him in for a kiss. “Would you like to try on what I’ve prepared for you?” he asks.

“Of course,” Jaehyun breathes.

Doyoung once said that Jaehyun inspires him, and Jaehyun has offered himself as a muse ever since - at first to cover his living expenses, but now he enjoys their time together more than the money. He’s grown used to stripping down in Doyoung’s office and letting Doyoung’s hands run over his bare skin as he mutters to himself about details that Jaehyun, a mere English student, would never understand. He still blushes, but he no longer hesitates when Doyoung orders him into different positions on his desk or in his lavish chair that he claims gives him better visualization for his creations. He does, however, still react just as strongly when Doyoung ties his hands with the finest blood-red silk and tickles his chest with silver mesh. He lets Doyoung slide intricate garters of lace up his legs and his thighs twitch when Doyoung’s hands brush against his nipples, but he knows not to beg, not even when Doyoung works him open with a gorgeous glass dildo infused with different shades of pink and slips a golden ring around his cock.

“Oh, that looks so nice,” Doyoung says, stepping back to observe Jaehyun shivering in his chair. “The silver is subtle against your skin tone, but the red silk just pops so perfectly. I think I can work with this.”

“Are you… are you done?” Jaehyun asks, wetting his lips.

Doyoung’s expression immediately sours. “What did I say about rushing me?”

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun gasps.

“This process is important to me, baby,” Doyoung says, tone turning so sweet it’s almost condescending.

“I know, I’m sorry, daddy.” Jaehyun brings his knees closer to his chest. “I’ll be good, I promise. Please look at me all you want.”

Doyoung smiles and wraps his slim fingers around the dildo’s end and forces it in further, causing Jaehyun to buck and toss his head back in a broken whine. “We have all afternoon,” he says, pressing a thumb to Jaehyun’s perineum. “Can you be a good boy for that long?”

Jaehyun nods his head rapidly, eyes watering in desperation that he will not succumb to. “Yes, daddy,” he chokes out.

Doyoung rewards Jaehyun with a slow kiss, letting him release some steam as their tongues slide together lazily. “We have a lot of work to do, baby,” he coos, and Jaehyun whimpers with an obedient nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	20. doyoung/jaehyun - prize money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Set on yesterday’s SM town workshop; dojae cheering for e/o in singing competition  & sports. On their flight to new york, do is seated next to jae and asked jae what should he do with the prize money.
> 
>  **Rating:** G

As competitive as he is, Doyoung knows when odds are against him. He considers a win for one of them as a win for them all, anyway, so he cheers for their more athletic members during the company workshop sports activities while sitting safely on the sidelines. When Jaehyun stumbles and rolls on the grass after catching a ball thrown at him and guaranteeing NCT the dodgeball trophy, Doyoung jumps up in celebration and is the first to pull Jaehyun into a hug. Similarly, Jaehyun is glad whenever Doyoung gets a chance to show off his vocal abilities, and when Doyoung and his partner win the singing competition later that night, Jaehyun whoops and hollers with the rest of their enthusiastic dinner table. When Doyoung returns to his chair, Jaehyun leans over and they share proud smiles and interlocked pinkies.

They don’t have much time to unwind from the workshop, as their schedule calls for rapid packing and they soon find themselves on a plane heading to New York. Jaehyun settles into his seat, nice and comfortable, once they’re in the air and turns his head to look at Doyoung sitting next to him.

“Hey,” he says, nudging Doyoung’s arm gently.

Doyoung plucks a headphone from his ear and looks at Jaehyun with tired but ever-searching eyes. “Hm?”

“What do you think you’re gonna do with your prize money?” Jaehyun asks.

Doyoung thinks for a moment and then shrugs. “I dunno,” he admits. “I said I would treat everyone to a meal, but that seems kind of predictable.” He slouches a bit to be closer to Jaehyun’s eye level, making Jaehyun laugh softly. “What do you think I should do?”

Jaehyun puckers his lips in a hum. “We should definitely go on a secret vacation,” he says with a grin.

“We?” Doyoung echoes, amused.

Jaehyun nods. “Of course. We should go to, like, Bali. Stay in one of those hotel huts over the water. Go snorkeling and take a tour in one of those boats with the glass floors. We can sleep in until noon and eat like kings every night. Do whatever we want for a whole month.” He tilts his head up with a smile. “What do you say?”

Doyoung leans in subtly and steals a quick kiss. “I say that sounds like a dream,” he laughs. He pats Jaehyun’s cheek. “But I think you better expect a meal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	21. doyoung/jaehyun - sneaking kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Jaehyun finds Doyoung’s sleep deprived state cute and kissed him secretly on the backseat of the van. Since then, they’ve been sneaking kisses everytime they can. One time that’s become a routine tho, after johnjae comes back from the radio and jaehyun sneaks in to doyoung’s bed after everyone’s asleep. One night their make out session was a lot heated than the usual but then mark was like “OK IM TIRED OF PRETENDING I DIDNT KNOW YALL WAS SUCKING FACES ON THE BED EVERYNIGHT BELOW PLS DONT HAVE SEX”
> 
>  **Rating:** T for a brief makeout i guess

There really isn’t anything good about having to do your job while dead on your feet, but if Jaehyun has to point out a silver lining of getting three hours of sleep a night, he’d probably go with how sleep deprivation affects Doyoung just enough that he can find his bandmate adorable without feeling guilty about it.

Normally, Doyoung is alert, in charge, and hyper-aware of what his job and his surroundings require of him. Lacking sleep, Doyoung doesn’t stop himself from slouching against Jaehyun in the van as he drifts in and out of consciousness, nor does he really protest when Jaehyun runs his fingers through his freshly styled hair. Jaehyun has been testing his limits for a while now, rubbing Doyoung’s thigh here and lacing fingers together there, and so far he’s been getting away with it.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispers to Doyoung one day amidst the chaos of 18 boys getting their makeup done in one room. Doyoung, dozing in a chair while waiting for his turn, just makes a small noise, so Jaehyun takes that as a yes and pecks his slightly parted lips. Doyoung’s eyes had shot open in surprise, but once it became clear that no one could care less about what they were up to, he just grumbled and went back to his attempted nap.

Jaehyun has been stealing kisses ever since, some while no one is around and some more risky, like when they’re sandwiched between members but their car drives under a bridge so the momentary darkness provides a quick shield. And Doyoung lets him, eventually growing used to it and also secretly looking forward to Jaehyun’s random sprinkles of affection.

One night, feeling a little more daring for no reason in particular, Jaehyun heads to Doyoung’s bedroom instead of his own when he and Johnny return home from the radio station. He sneaks to Doyoung’s bottom bed and kneels by the side, then leans in and kisses him softly. Doyoung moans in his sleep but he doesn’t wake, so Jaehyun kisses him harder until Doyoung is barely blinking up at him but still pulling Jaehyun onto the mattress with him. Doyoung kisses him languidly, and the slow, sensual pace urges Jaehyun’s hands to roam Doyoung’s body. Doyoung gasps when Jaehyun trails sloppy kisses down his neck and Jaehyun hooks his fingers in the hem of Doyoung’s sweatpants, ready to pull them down--

_"Seriously, hyung?”_

Both Doyoung and Jaehyun choke at Mark’s sudden, sleepy protest from the top bunk. Doyoung blinks quickly, reality setting in, and crap, Jaehyun’s plan is a bust.

“What are you doing?” Doyoung whispers harshly, swatting at Jaehyun’s hands. “Are you crazy?”

‘Probably,’ Jaehyun thinks. He isn’t discouraged, but it looks like he’s finally found Doyoung’s limit to the sneaky kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	22. jeno/renjun - next door neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** can you do a cliche next door neighbors that love each other au for noren it suits them too well
> 
>  **Rating:** G

Whenever anyone asks Jeno and Renjun how long they’ve known each other, they just share a look, shrug, and say, “Since the beginning.” That’s not really wrong - they’ve been friends from the moment Renjun moved next door to Jeno and his family when the boys were both four years old. They played together, skinned knees together, fought together, and braved school together. They spent hours hopping the fence between their houses and playing in both backyards at once, and they spent countless nights having sleepovers in Jeno’s treehouse. One time Jeno got his heart broken by a girl in 5th grade, and Renjun was there to fix it. One time Renjun felt embarrassed in 7th grade at having never kissed anyone before, and Jeno was there to fix that. ‘We’ll be by each other’s sides forever,’ they’d promised.

Then they got accepted into different universities on opposite sides of the country.

“It’s really not that far,” Renjun says as they sit in Jeno’s cramped treehouse one hot summer night. “You just got your license, too.”

Jeno shrugs as he stares out of a window cut into the side of the wooden structure. “It just won’t be the same not having you there.”

Renjun smiles and nudges Jeno’s thigh. “Aw, you’re gonna miss me,” he sing-songs.

Jeno turns his head and looks at Renjun, face expressionless but eyes yearning. “Yeah,” he says. He reaches out and holds Renjun’s hand softly, but then he looks down at the floor - the extent of his courage.

Renjun looks down too, face growing even warmer than the dry air around them, and, as usual, he continues where Jeno leaves off. He presses a gentle kiss to Jeno’s forehead, then when Jeno looks up he pecks him on the lips, still as awkward as their one previous kiss in middle school that they just laughed off at the time. Different from middle school, though, is the need to get everything out heightened by fear of the future.

They stay like that until Jeno’s mother calls them in for a late dinner, kissing, hidden in the shadows of a familiar tree and trying to understand how pressing lips to lips works before their time attached at the hip runs out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	23. yuta/taeyong - beta and omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** yutae pls! in omegaverse where beta yuta feels that he'll never be good enough for omega taeyong and that he'll end up with alpha jaehyun. but taeyong doesn't need an alpha to be happy.
> 
>  **Rating:** G

Yuta has never been one to particularly enjoy following rules. He doesn’t think that laws are meant to be broken - at least not all the time - but he hates feeling confined by things that are out of his control. He didn’t ask to be born a boring beta, but no matter how stereotypically manly he acts, no amount of sports and testosterone will change his DNA. Sometimes he wishes he was an alpha just so he’d be less suffocated by limits.

“I’ll be leaving now, boss!”

Yuta looks up from where he’d just finished stacking freshly washed plates and sees his boss waving goodbye to one of their waiters. He scrambles into the back room, shoves his apron into his locker, grabs his bag, then hurries out of the restaurant. He sees a figure walking away in the distance and jogs over.

“Hey, Taeyong,” he says, catching up to his coworker.

Taeyong smiles up at him and Yuta’s heart skips a beat. Sometimes he wishes he was an alpha just so he could be perfect for omegas - or, for one omega in particular. Instead, he’s a dishwasher whose only scent is the smell of lemon liquid soap.

“Are you heading home too?” Taeyong asks.

Yuta nods casually. “Yeah.”

Taeyong opens his mouth then closes it, then opens it again. “Hey, I was wondering,” he starts slowly. Yuta looks at him a little too fast and he grows flustered. “A new ice cream place opened up on the way to my house, so… I was thinking we could try it out?”

Yuta blinks. “You wanna try it with me?” he asks. They’d grown closer after working together for about four months now, but he always thought that Jaehyun, the alpha chef who got Taeyong his job in the first place, would be Taeyong’s go-to choice.

Taeyong blushes and in that moment, Yuta thinks he could fight off 10 alphas just to look at him a little longer. “I would really like that,” Taeyong says softly.

Yuta feels like he’s in a dream when Taeyong takes the first bite of his soft serve dessert and the most beautiful smile spreads across his face. He can sense a couple alphas lingering around, but Taeyong’s attention is on him and their frozen treats, as if Yuta’s the most appealing man in the whole neighborhood. And at the end of their impromptu date, when Yuta drops Taeyong off at his house, Taeyong kisses him like he’s been dying to do so for weeks, and Yuta suddenly couldn’t care less about his stupid biological role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	24. doyoung/jaehyun - tattoo artist and florist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** i know this feels reversed but i would definitely want a tattoo artist!doyoung and florist!jaehyun au omg  
>  _\-- for the record, i really love it this way!_
> 
>  **Rating:** G

Jaehyun takes a deep, steadying breath before knocking on the door to the business across the street from his family’s flower shop. Previously a used bookstore, the establishment has changed drastically into a rustic-looking tattoo parlor - homely, but still something chic about it. Or maybe Jaehyun is just intimidated by anything even remotely cool. Regardless, his parents had urged him to bring over a welcome bouquet to their new neighbors, so here Jaehyun stands at 9 in the morning in a pink sweater and a striped green apron, looking extremely out of place.

To his surprise, though, the door isn’t opened by some huge guy with a mohawk and tattoos covering his neck. It’s a young man around his age, slender with dewy eyes and a flowy shirt tucked into fashionable pants cinched at his thin waist. Jaehyun can see a small tattoo on the man’s wrist, and perhaps there are more under his long sleeves, but he hardly looks intimidating.

“Yes?” the man asks.

Jaehyun fumbles with his flowers and holds them out in front of himself. “I’m Jaehyun - I’m a florist across the way,” he says. “We wanted to say hello, maybe brighten up your shop?”

The man takes the bouquet and smiles. “Thank you,” he says. “Please, come in, we have some snacks lying around. I’m Doyoung, by the way.”

Jaehyun enters the building and fidgets with his sweater sleeves.

“Do you have any tattoos?” Doyoung asks as he puts the flowers in a vase. He nods his head at Jaehyun’s arms.

“Oh, no,” Jaehyun says, waving his hands and laughing nervously. “I don’t really think they’d look good on me.”

Doyoung stares at Jaehyun, looks him up and down, and crosses his arms casually, cocking his hip. “I think you’d look good with a lot of things,” he hums.

Jaehyun isn’t one to make impulsive decisions, especially not if they’re permanent ones, but as he leaves Doyoung’s shop half an hour later he has a feeling he might disappoint his parents soon, if Doyoung’s lips are the ones sweet-talking him and Doyoung’s hands are the ones marking his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	25. doyoung/jaehyun - pop star and rockstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** omg do a singers!au where dy is a famous sweet popstar (touch era) while jh is a loud lead singer in a rockband (ult firetruck era)
> 
>  **Rating:** E, briefly

When Doyoung’s manager informs him of a new, secret collaboration in the works, Doyoung definitely has his doubts. He, a bubbly pop artist permanently branded with pastel colors and stuffed toys, working with Jung “Jay” Jaehyun, the loud, eyeliner-wearing lead singer of an up-and-coming rock band synonymous with tight leather pants and underground clubs? He can’t think of anything they’d have in common for the life of him. But both parties’ companies have high hopes for this being the most shocking and attention-grabbing collaboration of the year, so Doyoung has no choice but to agree to a private meet-up with the rockstar in an attempt to become amicable coworkers.

When he and Jaehyun meet alone in a prearranged hotel room, Doyoung definitely does not expect to get laid, but here he is, on all fours while Jaehyun fucks him into the mattress from behind and mutters praises into his ear. Jaehyun’s voice is soft and charming when he isn’t growling on stage, and hearing, “Your screams are so fucking pretty, hyung,” coming from his mouth makes Doyoung’s toes curl.

“What would your teenage fans think if they saw you like this?” Jaehyun wonders with a breathy laugh, and if he wasn’t making Doyoung feel so damn good, Doyoung would probably smack him.

Instead, Doyoung manages to kick Jaehyun away from him and force him onto his back. He maintains eye contact as he straddles Jaehyun and sinks down onto his dick. He bites his lip and tilts his head to the side in a moan, rolling his hips teasingly slow. “Don’t get comfortable, baby,” he says, his own voice sweet and melodic. “It’s my turn next.”  
  
  
  
“This collaboration is quite unexpected, but your song has stayed at the top of the charts for weeks. Did you two expect such a positive reaction?”

Doyoung takes this question, his media-training coming in handy. He smiles and says, “We both believe that the beauty in music comes from pushing boundaries. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn’t, but you never move forward if you don’t try anything new, so we were on board with working together despite knowing the risk of such a strange combination.”

Their interviewer seems pleased, and she turns to Jaehyun. “Had you heard any of Doyoung’s songs prior to working with him? I know his style is very different to your own.”

Jaehyun grins. “Yeah, I heard his voice real well before we ever stepped into the studio.”

Doyoung keeps his smile plastered on his face as they all laugh and the interviewer gives them a suggestive look. “So you two seem to get along,” she goads.

Before Jaehyun can say anything else, Doyoung chimes in, “We quickly learned more about each other than we expected. It’s very humbling to meet someone who seems so opposite yourself because of these ideas you’ve built up of them in your head, but then you realize that you’re both regular people who love the same thing.”

After the interview finishes and Doyoung and Jaehyun take photos and sign autographs for fans, they walk back to their hotel with smiles for paparazzi until they’re well out of sight in an elevator. Doyoung corners Jaehyun against a mirrored wall and grabs a fistful of his hair.

“Your ass is mine tonight for what you pulled in there,” he says, tone dropping an octave from what he’d been speaking in for the whole interview.

Jaehyun licks his lips. “I’ll be so disappointed when this press tour ends,” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	26. doyoung/jaehyun - parenting (feat. markhyuck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** can you make a story about parents dojae who’s encouraging their son mark to confess to his crush donghyuck and it reminds them of their love story.
> 
>  **Rating:** G

Doyoung looks out from the open kitchen of their apartment when he hears Jaehyun return home with their son. But instead of greeting Doyoung with a kiss as usual, Mark stomps through the living room and ignores the kitchen on his way to his bedroom, where he doesn’t slam the door shut because he knows it’s against house rules but he does close it faster than normal. Jaehyun soon follows and joins Doyoung in the kitchen, kissing him twice to make up for the apparent rebellion of their 16 year old.

“What’s that about?” Doyoung asks, putting a lid over their stew to let it simmer on the stove. “Did something happen at Donghyuck’s house?”

Jaehyun shrugs. “I was in the neighborhood so I called Mark to ask if he wanted me to bring them any snacks and he just said to pick him up instead. They both looked pretty spooked when I got there, but he didn’t talk the whole ride home.” He nudges Doyoung’s arm. “Wanna give it a go?”

Doyoung disappears into Mark’s room for a good half hour before he returns to Jaehyun, who had moved to the couch and is not doing a very good job of hiding his worry. Doyoung smiles and sits next to him.

“So?” Jaehyun asks.

“He has a crush,” Doyoung says. “Well, he didn’t admit it directly, but the way he was talking about Donghyuck made it obvious.”

Jaehyun blinks. “Wait, Donghyuck?”

Doyoung pats Jaehyun’s cheek. “You’re cute when you’re dense.” Jaehyun frowns, so Doyoung rests his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder to appease him. “It sounds like Donghyuck made a move first - I don’t know if he said something or kissed him or what, but it caught Mark off guard. He blew up and said things he didn’t mean because he’s clearly not ready to deal with all that, but Hyuck’s his best friend so he hates that he reacted that way and now he’s mad at himself.”

Jaehyun reaches out to toy with Doyoung’s fingers. “How do you know he likes Donghyuck back, though?” he asks.

Doyoung snorts. “Because that’s how you reacted to me, idiot.”

Jaehyun opens his mouth to defend his dumb teenage self but the doorbell cuts him off. He leaves to answer it, then comes back with a solemn looking Donghyuck with puffy red eyes. He sits with Donghyuck and turns on the charm to cheer him up, and Doyoung goes back to Mark’s room.

“I know life can be scary, honey,” Doyoung says, pulling Mark into a hug. “But right now you need to choose what’s more important to you - facing your fears or hurting a friend.”

And so Mark slowly walks into the living room and Jaehyun gives them space, joining Doyoung in their bedroom.

“You think they’ll be okay?” Jaehyun asks as he flicks on the TV so the kids will really feel like they won’t be overheard. “We weren’t, at first.”

“No,” Doyoung sighs, sitting on the bed, “but we got there eventually. He knows we’re here if he needs us, and that’s all we can give him right now.”

Jaehyun flops down onto his back next to Doyoung. “Parenting is hard.”

Doyoung laughs and leans in to peck Jaehyun’s lips. “No take-backs, we’re stuck with him.”

“Well, I survived you in high school when I was still in the closet, so I think I’ll be okay,” Jaehyun says, then he yelps when Doyoung elbows him in the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	27. doyoung/jaehyun - mafia boss and civilian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Mafia au dojae please? Where Jaehyun is the cold and scary boss who has soft spot for his civilian boyfriend doyoung.
> 
>  **Rating:** uhhh T for mafia setting + implied sexy times

There are a lot of luxuries that come with Jaehyun’s line of work, but his favorite time of every month is when he can pretend that he knows nothing of such luxuries. He’d sooner set his estate, offshore bank accounts, and warehouses full of priceless treasures on fire than skip just one weekend getaway with his boyfriend. His plain, normal boyfriend out in the countryside who had never even heard of Jaehyun’s family name before.

They met by accident. Doyoung was only in the big city for one afternoon and yet, within that three hour window, he’d managed to catch Jaehyun’s eye. He was in a mom and pop coffee shop that most people avoid because it’s a front for one of the Jung cartels, but of course Doyoung wouldn’t know that. Instead, he smiled when Jaehyun sat near him and spoke to him like Jaehyun had the privilege of being a regular civilian, and he’s never stopped providing that escape for Jaehyun since.

The hardest part is Sunday, when Doyoung will inevitably ask the same thing.

“I love you, Jaehyun,” he says. “You’ve told me everything about your life and I still love you so much it hurts. Please, I can’t keep seeing you only three days at a time.”

“I told you that I can’t run away,” Jaehyun says back. “I have a duty to my family. And I will never let you any closer to this life. I can’t.”

Doyoung always falls silent, torn between heartache and heartbreak. Jaehyun pushes himself out of bed and searches for his clothes tossed into heaps on the floor. Sometimes Doyoung wants him to leave, and he’d rather make it easier for Doyoung to say goodbye than fight it.

“I can take care of myself,” comes Doyoung’s small voice from the bed. “I’ve been on my own ever since my brother…”

“I’ve made too many enemies, Doyoung,” Jaehyun stresses. “I’m cruel, I’m mean, I’m ruthless - people want to come after me for it and you don’t understand what they’re like.”

“You’re none of those things,” Doyoung says, gently pulling Jaehyun back into bed.

“Not with you,” Jaehyun murmurs. He strokes Doyoung’s cheek, watches strands of Doyoung’s hair shift into place. “You make me want to be a better person. Like I was before…”

Doyoung looks down and frowns, eyebrows pinching together. “I hate your father,” he says. “Forcing you into this life from such a young age that you don’t believe you can live any other way unless you’re hiding with me in the middle of nowhere.” Then his expression softens and his wide eyes water. “I don’t know how long I can keep going like this.”

Jaehyun cups Doyoung’s face and kisses him hard enough to make them fall back against the mattress and gasp for air when they part. “I need you,” Jaehyun says. He strokes away Doyoung’s tears with his thumbs. “I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	28. jeno/renjun/jaemin - jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** that one dream vlive where jaemin was really jealous but it's only afterwards that he realizes he's not sure who he is jealous of - jeno or renjun.
> 
>  **Rating:** G-rated poly crushes

At first Jaemin tells himself that he isn’t really fond of Renjun. That’s a lie, but he doesn’t know how else to put into words the way he feels when he sees Renjun cling onto Jeno’s arm or lean his head against Jeno’s shoulder. Jaemin was so excited to return to his group, he couldn’t wait for everything to be back to normal - except things aren’t the same as when he left. Time didn’t stop for everyone else like it stopped for him. His members grew together and shared experiences without him for a whole year, and he soon realizes that he can’t just drop back into their lives and expect nothing to be different.

Jeno got closer to Renjun, and Jaemin should be happy about it. They all get along, but Jeno’s always been shy and it’s a good thing that he was able to explore other friendships without Jaemin around to help him. But he isn’t happy about it, or at least he doesn’t think he is. He watches Renjun receive soft smiles that used to be directed at him; he watches Renjun tease Jeno with just enough mockery and playfulness in his voice; he watches Renjun fit so perfectly against Jeno’s side when they fall asleep mid-card game on the living room floor.

He watches Renjun.

To escape the strange feelings that he can’t quite put a label on, Jaemin finds himself avoiding Renjun and Jeno altogether, but that only makes him more hurt and more confused. He thinks maybe their upcoming V-Live broadcast will give him some closure, that seeing Jeno replace him up close will force him to stop caring, but it doesn’t. Instead, he finds himself drawn to Jeno, drawn to Renjun, drawn to them both. He laughs with them, plays with them, feels oddly comfortable in their presence despite the turmoil in his chest. Jeno’s soft laugh and softer touches still drive his heart crazy, and now Renjun’s kindness and aura that stimulates one’s protectiveness does the same. Jaemin thinks he’s crazy for wanting to kiss them both.

“Can we talk?” Renjun asks later.

Jaemin puts on a brave face, flashes a smile. “What’s up?”

Renjun toys with the hem of his shirt. “I don’t know if I’m imagining it, but I feel like I crossed a line somehow. I know that you and Jeno were kinda… But I don’t want you to ignore him because of me, or ignore me, even… I almost hoped that you coming back meant that we could all be, I don’t know, like…”

Jaemin thinks he’s hearing things, because it sounds like Renjun feels the same way he does, which is crazy and weird and people don’t like two of their friends at once, do they? He places a hand over Renjun’s and gets butterflies that he hadn’t experienced since he met Jeno. It’s odd: he’s known Renjun for a while now, but he only started feeling like this when Jeno became involved. What if that means that he doesn’t really care about Renjun after all? Despite his confused emotions, he at least knows that he doesn’t want to hurt Renjun in the long run. And how does this affect his longtime feelings for Jeno? If he can like someone else now too, how can he be sure that he won’t eventually tire of him?

“You’re overthinking it.”

Jaemin looks to his right and sees Jeno standing there, witnessing Jaemin hold Renjun’s hand for a solid minute and a half. But he doesn’t want to let go, and it doesn’t seem like Jeno wants him to either. Instead, Jeno takes Jaemin’s free hand, and then Renjun’s. They all look so afraid and unsure that it’s actually calming.

Jaemin smiles, genuinely smiles, and finally he feels the storm in his head weathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	29. doyoung/jaehyun - college roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** can you do a dojae college!au where premed student jaehyun randomly got roomed with music major's ace doyoung and they slowly try to understand each other?
> 
>  **Rating:** T because there's 1 f-bomb so it feels weird rating it G

Jaehyun tenses in his desk chair when he hears his roommate unlock the door to their shared dorm. He doesn’t turn around as he hears him enter the cramped living space, pause, then drop his backpack to the floor.

“Did you touch my things?” Doyoung mutters, eerily quiet.

Jaehyun finally turns around. “I cleaned up,” he says. “I couldn’t study with all your crap lying around.”

“I have a system!” Doyoung shouts, running his hands through his hair frantically. “How many times do I have to tell you that my brain works differently than yours? You pre-med majors are so fucking infuriating - you think anyone who doesn’t function the same way as you is pathetic. I can’t think when my stuff isn’t exactly how I need it to be, Jaehyun, oh my god.”

Jaehyun feels a little bad, but he just can’t see how having books stacked out of order and music sheets piled on the floor is more helpful than just organizing them. “It’s not like you need to think much,” he says instead, Doyoung’s energy aggravating his defensiveness. “You sing in the shower for homework.”

Doyoung looks ready to explode, but he doesn’t. His shoulders sag defeatedly and he storms out of the room with a hurt expression on his face that shocks Jaehyun, what with how fierce he knows his roommate to be.  
  
  
  
“You said _what?_ ” Johnny asks when Jaehyun relays his fight with Doyoung to him later that evening as they meet for coffee. “Dude, that was really messed up.”

“I know,” Jaehyun groans. “I’m not this kind of asshole med major that he thinks I am, but it just… came out. We clash. We’ll never understand each other.”

Johnny shakes his head and swirls his drink, ice clattering in his cup. “Nah, you could understand him if you wanted to,” he says. “I’m not a STEM major or anything like that. I’m journalism, but you get along with me and my personal habits don’t bug you. I think you two just need to talk it out and see what’s going on between you that’s adding this stress to your lives. It ain’t healthy.”

Jaehyun isn’t sure if they’ll ever be able to talk, but after what he said to Doyoung, he figures he should at least try.  
  
  
  
Doyoung’s singing when Jaehyun gets back, but he stops as soon as Jaehyun steps into the room.

“No, it’s okay,” Jaehyun says, and he hates how cautious Doyoung looks around him in a space that should be safe for the both of them. “I’m… sorry,” he continues. “My whole life I was told that things had to be done one way to be right, but clearly that’s not true since you’re doing just fine and my best friend’s doing just fine and you’re both way different than anything my parents ever taught me. It’s partly that, and I don’t know, there’s something else messing with me too whenever I’m around you, but that’s no excuse for how I’ve been treating you. I can’t look down on you like that. I’m really sorry.”

Doyoung seems surprised at Jaehyun forming an articulate thought, and Jaehyun would be insulted had he not proven himself to be such an ignorant ass already. Doyoung gives him a tentative smile, and something inside Jaehyun’s head turns on like his brain just flicked a lightswitch.

“Thank you,” Doyoung says, and has his speaking voice always been so pretty? “And I’ll try to keep my side of the room looking nicer. You’re always cramming for tests so you shouldn’t have to worry about when my next stack of papers will fall over.”

Jaehyun snorts and Doyoung laughs and they both look down at the floor awkwardly.

“Well, I gotta… read some stuff,” Jaehyun says, pointing at his desk. “So, uh… I’ll do that.”

“I should go then,” Doyoung says. “I never realize when I’m humming so… it’s probably distracting.”

Jaehyun pauses, then says, “No, don’t. I think it would be nice to hear you. Humming, I mean.”

They share a smile and Doyoung’s soft singing isn’t really that distracting as Jaehyun highlights passages in his textbook, but soon his head becomes filled with thoughts of Doyoung instead of how the endocrine system affects homeostasis, so now he has another problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	30. doyoung/jaehyun - model and photographer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** please do model jaehyun and photographer doyoung as neighbours--one night after a photoshoot they suddenly run to each other in a convenience store near their apartment/block
> 
>  **Rating:** G

The first thought to cross Jaehyun’s mind when he steps into Doyoung’s studio is, _‘Why is he behind the camera when he looks like that?’_ Jaehyun may be one of the handful of models chosen for this men’s jewelry magazine shoot, but he thinks that their head photographer is worlds prettier than most of the guys there. He doesn’t really know much - this is only his third modeling gig and he has yet to make many acquaintances in the industry - so maybe he doesn’t have an accurate eye for pointing out these kinds of things, but Doyoung sure catches his own humble eye, at least.

“You,” Doyoung says, nodding at Jaehyun. “I’ll take you.”

Jaehyun hears whispers starting up all around him and he thinks he knows why: Doyoung has many talented photographers working for him and they all do amazing jobs with their models, but whoever gets chosen to be photographed by Doyoung always ends up being the star of the shoot, even if their pictures aren’t technically the main spread.

Doyoung’s eyes are magic, they say, and Jaehyun doesn’t doubt it. He gets lost in them as Doyoung leads him to an outdoor patio set up with stringed lights and weathered wooden tables. Doyoung sits him down in a woven chair and ponders over a case of jewelry an assistant holds out for him, then finally settles on a pair of delicate, hanging earrings - bronze with small rubies dangling at different lengths. He makes eye contact and Jaehyun freezes nervously, and Doyoung smiles at him as he puts the earrings on Jaehyun himself.

“You’re charming,” Doyoung says, brushing bits of Jaehyun’s hair out of his face to his liking. “Don’t worry. This will go well.”

And of course it does - this is Doyoung, after all. Jaehyun feels like he isn’t doing much aside from sitting still, but whenever Doyoung shows him his previews, he’s floored at the artistry of every single one. He loses track of time as Doyoung adorns him with bracelets, chokers, and designer glasses. The sun changes in the sky, but Doyoung knows how to work with it perfectly. Their fingers brush as Doyoung helps Jaehyun secure a gold watch on his wrist, and Jaehyun is thankful for the makeup hiding any natural redness in his face. They’re the last team to finish, but Jaehyun still wishes he could stay longer. Instead, he’s rushed out of the studio and he’s home before any images of Doyoung have even left his head.  
  
  
  
A few weeks later, Jaehyun’s manager informs him that the advertisements he shot with Doyoung’s studio should be hitting the shelves that day. An issue is already being sent to his house, but Jaehyun suddenly feels antsy and decides to walk down to the convenience store a block from his apartment and check out the pictures now. He could use some junk food, anyway.

The fashion magazine is right at the front of the newsstand outside the store, and Jaehyun picks up a copy with shaky hands. He flips through the pages quickly until he finds the other men who had modeled that day. They all look stunning, but when he gets to his own images, his mouth falls open in shock. He isn’t cocky or overly-confident in his appearance, but he knows he’s a good looking guy - he has to be, in this field. But Doyoung somehow made him look godly, which feels weird to think, but there’s no other way to describe Doyoung’s work. Doyoung managed to pull out the rawest, most beautiful aspects of Jaehyun’s body, face, hands - everything.

Jaehyun is so enthralled with his photoshoot that he barely notices someone approach the stand next to him.

“How do you like it?” the man asks, and Jaehyun can only shake his head.

“I want to work with him for the rest of my life,” he murmurs. Then, embarrassed, he turns to the man and his eyes go wide when he sees Doyoung laughing at him.

“I’m sure I’ll see you around quite often,” Doyoung says, touching Jaehyun’s shoulder ever so lightly. “Neighbor.” He enters the store, leaving Jaehyun stunned until he puts two and two together.

“Wait--” He looks around at the apartment buildings surrounding the store - there are only three in the immediate area, one being Jaehyun’s - and then he looks back at the magazine in his hands. _“Neighbor?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	31. doyoung/jaehyun - kissing booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** can you do a dojae kissing booth au where doyoung continuously pays $1 just so he can kiss and flirt with his blushing mess of a boyfriend jaehyun who agreed to do this for extra credit?
> 
>  **Rating:** G

Every summer, all the businesses surrounding a public courtyard - dubbed “The Courting Yard” for its eye-catching water fountain and romantic nighttime setting - put on a weekend-long festival for anyone in the neighborhood to visit. Cafés and restaurants set up food stalls; tech companies host various games and show off their new toys; entertainment outlets do face painting and other activities for families; and so on. As a project leader at a design firm, Doyoung usually works with the kids, and this year is no different - he’s in charge of a coloring book station. What is different this year is that he has a perfect view of his new boyfriend’s shift at a kissing booth right across the grass area.

Jaehyun started as an intern roughly six months ago for a food magazine whose office is two floors above Doyoung’s company. They met in the building’s communal cafeteria and hit it off quickly, and they’ve been dating for a little over a month now. Jaehyun still gets flustered occasionally whenever Doyoung initiates anything romantic in public so he was surprised to find out that Jaehyun volunteered for the kissing booth, but when Jaehyun told him that whoever did so would get the better intern jobs, it all made sense. Jaehyun tends to jump at good chances without totally thinking things through, such as, for example: why a food magazine would have a kissing booth (“It has to do with your mouth?” Jaehyun had said), or why said booth is only open to interns in the first place.

Still, Doyoung isn’t complaining - he’s not jealous whenever giggling girls pay up to kiss Jaehyun (on the cheek usually, but some gutsy single moms have just gone right in for it), and he can only coo when children give him nice sloppy pecks that leave Jaehyun smiling widely. It’s fun watching his boyfriend blush his way through the day, but soon he gets bored only observing.

“Hey, watch the table for me,” Doyoung says to his shift partner, an intern named Renjun.

“Again?” Renjun groans. “How many times are you gonna ditch just to flirt with your boyfriend?”

“This is the only fun you’ll get when you’re my age,” Doyoung says. “Let me have this.” He approaches Jaehyun’s kissing booth and Jaehyun sighs when he sees him.

“Hyung, seriously,” Jaehyun murmurs.

Doyoung holds up a dollar. “I’m just here to donate to your company’s new photo printer fund,” he says innocently.

Jaehyun takes Doyoung’s money and sticks it in the metal box in his lap, then leans forward. “Just hurry,” he says. “People are starting to notice you coming here every ten minutes.”

Doyoung pouts and taps Jaehyun’s cheek with a finger. “Don’t you like seeing me?” he asks. He moves his hand to Jaehyun’s mouth and presses a thumb to his lips. He can see Jaehyun’s Adam’s apple bob when he swallows thickly. “I just want to remind you what my kisses feel like, since you’re being such a playboy today.” He touches their noses together, hovering teasingly close until Jaehyun is subtly pushing his head up. Doyoung smiles before kissing him, nice and slow, until he feels Jaehyun moan softly against his lips. He pulls back and his heart races at how dazed Jaehyun looks.

Jaehyun makes a noise that’s a mix between a whine and a growl when it becomes clear that Doyoung won’t kiss him again.

Doyoung grins and pats the wallet in his pants pocket. “Don’t worry, baby,” he says. “I’ll be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	32. doyoung/jaehyun - mafia boss and civilian pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** from that dojae mafia au, where one of Jaehyun rival gang beaten him up and Doyoung cures Jaehyun’s wounds while he’s crying and Jaehyun consoles him  
>  _\- continuation of[this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858756/chapters/34905365) prompt_
> 
>  **Rating:** T for injury

Jaehyun wakes to immense pain and dizzying lightheadedness, but even through his ragged breathing he can hear Doyoung’s voice urging him to relax. A pill is pressed against his lips and he accepts the water that comes next. The longer he’s awake, the more he remembers. He’d been ambushed at one of his deals and for some reason he risked everything to protect the three men accompanying him at the time. He was ready to die for some nobodies whose names he never bothered to learn, throwing his body in front of brass knuckle blows like a human shield.

He was ready to die.

“He’ll be in a hell of a lot of pain, but he’ll make it,” an unfamiliar voice says.

He hears Doyoung thank the man and escort him out, then a minute later there are sobs coming from the chair next to the bed.

“Hey,” he says, voice cracking horribly.

Doyoung is at his side in an instant, stroking his hair and trying to sniffle back his tears. “Hey,” he says back. “Hey, you’re okay. You’re safe. That guy - my friend, Taeil - he’s a doctor. You can trust him. No one knows you’re here as long as they didn’t see you come.”

That’s right: once Jaehyun’s men were safely out of the building, he had hobbled over to a taxi and spat out the first address he could think of. He’d been in his fair share of messes before - he’d even been shot - but this time he put his life on the line and then ran away. He’d wanted to leave this job behind for years, but only when he thought he was going to die did he have the courage to go to Doyoung. Doyoung, who hasn’t stopped crying since Jaehyun regained consciousness - probably since Jaehyun showed up bloody and bruised at his front door last night.

“I’ll do it,” Jaehyun says, voice raw and quiet but he just knows that Doyoung heard him. He reaches out weakly and Doyoung’s hand finds his.

“You don’t need to do anything right now,” Doyoung says, tears falling onto Jaehyun’s battered knuckles.

“I’ll step down.”

Doyoung’s stuttered breathing stills.

Jaehyun pries his eyes open - one of them is so swollen he can barely see out of it - and looks at Doyoung. He takes in Doyoung’s red face and runny nose and it’s a face he’d gladly throw everything away for before it’s too late.

“I’ll live here with you,” Jaehyun says. He coughs loudly and Doyoung sits him up and helps him drink more water before continuing. “Or we’ll run away together. I don’t care, as long as I never make you cry like this again.”

Doyoung gets too choked up to speak so he just nods his head and leans in, kissing Jaehyun so gently that it doesn’t hurt his busted lip. He soon leaves, presumably to get Jaehyun something to eat, and Jaehyun has never felt more at home than he does now, beat up and exhausted and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	33. doyoung/jaehyun - hs student and delivery man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** au where jaehyun is a high school student and doyoung is a delivery man who happens to deliver boxes to jae’s school then they bumped into each other
> 
>  **Rating:** T because i mentioned porn once lol

“Cute delivery guys aren’t a thing,” Johnny says as he flips lazily through his English textbook. “They only exist in dramas and in porn, and I would know if we were living in either one of those scenarios.”

Jaehyun forces Johnny’s book shut. “No, I swear it’s true,” he insists. He lowers his voice so their classmates can’t eavesdrop, but the room is always so loud during free period that it only causes Johnny to lean in closer so he can make out what Jaehyun is saying. “I was on my way back from the bathroom and I ran into a really cute delivery guy by the teachers’ offices. He didn’t look that much older than us so maybe he’s a college student? I dunno, but he was gorgeous even in that stupid uniform.”

“Gorgeous,” Johnny echoes, amused. “Come on, word would be traveling around the school like lightning if there was a gorgeous delivery man coming onto campus.”

“He could be new!” Jaehyun says defensively. “And I may or may not have overheard him telling the teachers that the rest of their delivery will be coming tomorrow.” He nudges Johnny’s shoulder. “Let’s go see if we can catch him.”  
  
  
  
Johnny ends up being sent to another classroom the next day to help some students carry boxes of files to storage, so Jaehyun is on his own when it’s time to casually pace back and forth in the staff room hallway and wait for his gorgeous delivery man. Whenever someone walks by he busies himself with drinking from a water fountain, and he’s starting to feel it. He glances at a clock on the wall and it reads the exact time he’d run into the delivery man yesterday, but his bladder can’t hold it anymore and he’s forced to dash to the restroom. He quickly does his business and rushes back out into the hall - and right into another person. There’s a heavy thumping sound as something drops to the floor and Jaehyun braces himself for his own impact, but it never comes.

“Whoa, are you okay?”

Jaehyun blinks and realizes that he’s being held up by someone, their legs tangled together but still standing as Jaehyun’s victim is pressed against the wall for balance. He looks up and his face pales when his delivery man stares right back at him. He’s even prettier up close and he’s surprisingly thin for someone with a physically demanding job, according to what Jaehyun can feel from leaning against the man’s body.

“Sorry!” Jaehyun manages to say, awkwardly prying himself off of the man and helping him collect the few boxes that fell during their collision.

“No worries, I’m just glad no one got hurt.” The man is about to duck inside the teachers’ offices when Jaehyun realizes that he needs proof or else Johnny will never believe him.

“Can we take a picture together?” he blurts out, and now his face flushes red when the man gives him a confused look. Fortunately, the man doesn’t run away in fear.

“Uh, sure?” he says. “Hold on. Let me drop these off.” He disappears into the offices and returns a minute later, still a bit confused, but he leans in and poses for Jaehyun’s phone anyway.

Jaehyun bows profusely as the man leaves - mostly to try and hide his embarrassment - then looks at the photo they’d taken. His legs nearly turn to jelly when he sees how cute the man’s smile is, and not to brag or anything, but they would make a very attractive couple. He zooms in on the man’s name tag, which he’d been too flustered to notice before.

“Kim Doyoung,” he murmurs, and the name brings a tingle to his lips. He sprints up the stairs two at a time and hurries back to his classroom, ready to shove his phone and his newfound crush in Johnny’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	34. yuta/taeyong - caught in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** yutae where they are doing the do in their bedroom but they don't realize that all of 127 are watching them since they left the door open. basically 127 are stunned bc yutae is hot af and yutae are so embarrassed and try to cover themselves up  
>  _\- made it a little less of a crack fic haha, but they do still get caught!_
> 
>  **Rating:** E

As leader, Taeyong tries to set good examples, make the right decisions, be a positive role model. He supposes that he’s not doing any of those things when he lets Yuta sweet-talk him into sex in the middle of the day when members or managers could return to the dorm without a moment’s notice. It’s just so hard to resist those charming eyes and that playboy smile.

“Yuta,” Taeyong huffs, body squirming as Yuta pushes a fourth finger into him, just as teasingly slow as the last three. He brings his knees closer to his chest, offering himself up on a silver platter for his infuriatingly coy boyfriend.

Yuta grins and leans forward, bending Taeyong in half as he goes. “Come on, you know what I need you to say,” he hums. 

Taeyong’s face burns red but he likes the embarrassment, and Yuta knows that. “I’m ready,” he whines. “Hurry up.”

“Okay, okay,” Yuta says with placating laugh. He pulls his fingers out and kisses Taeyong quickly, then takes a moment to lube himself up. He sees Taeyong glance at the bedroom door hanging wide open and puts a hand on his cheek, turning his face back towards him. “It’s just us, babe.”

Taeyong wants to protest, but as soon as Yuta’s cock thrusts against his prostate all rational thought flies out the window (which is, ironically, shut tight) and he throws his head back in a breathy moan. His fingers slip against Yuta’s firm shoulders - he’s been working out lately and it only makes Taeyong want to climb him even more - as he tries to hold on while Yuta fucks him hard enough to make the headboard clatter against the wall.

“You’re so good,” Yuta breathes into Taeyong’s ear, hot and raspy. He hoists Taeyong’s legs up higher and snaps his hips fast and dirty, merely chasing release because it’s all they have time for, and Taeyong loves the rush, moaning against Yuta’s lips, hand, neck - anywhere he can reach. Yuta pulls Taeyong up and bites his lip as he watches Taeyong ride him, his skin flushed and eyes glazed over. A forceful jerk of his hips leaves Taeyong crying out, thighs shaking. Taeyong starts to tilt his head back but stops mid-motion.

His eyes lock with Mark’s shocked, ghost-white face staring at them from the doorway. Mark’s hand is frozen in the middle of pulling one headphone from his ear and his foot is hovering above the hardwood floor.

“Shit,” Yuta breathes, scrambling to get Taeyong off of him and under the covers.

“Oh my god,” Mark says, face instantly blushing bright red. He hides his head in his hands and turns around, quickly facing away from the bedroom.

 _“Close the door,”_ Taeyong hisses at Yuta, practically kicking him out of bed.

Yuta stumbles to the floor, dragging half of the sheets with him to hide his naked body, and slams the door shut. He presses his back against it and breathes intensely, heart racing. He risks a glance at Taeyong and finds him glaring back.

“Okay,” Yuta says. “No more spontaneous sex. My bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	35. doyoung/jaehyun - ceo and assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** ceo doyoung + assistant jaehyun where both of them are having trouble maintaining a professional relationship/trying to hide their dating life from the workplace, esp since dy is such a boss it makes jaehyun's legs go jelly
> 
>  **Rating:** E

Jaehyun jumps in his seat when his boss suddenly starts shouting, presumably still on the phone call that Jaehyun had transferred to him twenty minutes ago. He glances down at his computer and tries to ignore the looks being sent in his direction - an unavoidable circumstance of his assistant desk sitting right in front of the CEO’s private office. The door provides a barrier that muffles his boss’s words, but the annoyance in his voice is quite clear. Jaehyun begins to turn around out of curiosity but within a few seconds the phone is slammed back onto its receiver and the office door is yanked open, and Jaehyun quickly faces forward again.

_“Ten!”_

Their head coordinator for the company’s Thailand branch peers around a corner, donut in hand. He looks relaxed and refreshed, a complete anomaly in the news and media world.

“What’s up, Doyoung?” Ten asks, disregarding all formalities as usual (and as usual, Doyoung ignores it because Ten is just the type of person to get a lot of passes).

Doyoung strides past Jaehyun’s desk with purpose, clenching a manila folder so tightly it crinkles. “Our Thai manufacturer is telling me that the misinformation in our articles is a mistake on our end because we failed to proofread the translations.” He waves the folder up in front of Ten’s face. “Tell me they’re wrong because they’re fucking morons and not because my team don’t know how to do their damn jobs.”

Ten bites into his donut and shrugs. “They’re fucking morons,” he says. “You know we go through three rounds of proofreading before sending our shit to print. If they released older versions of the stories that had errors, that’s their fault.”

Doyoung knows that Ten is good at what he does despite how he may carry himself in the workplace, so he turns on his heel and stalks back to his office, leaving Ten alone for now. He runs his hand through his hair, stressed and angry and high strung, and Jaehyun can’t deny that he loves it. Doyoung leaves his door open and Jaehyun scrambles out of his chair at his cue.

“What do you need?” he asks, following Doyoung inside and shutting the door behind him.

“I need this world to not be filled with incompetent asshats who don’t take responsibility for their fuck ups,” Doyoung huffs, slapping the manila folder back onto his desk. He leans his hands on the table and looks up at Jaehyun. “Thanks to inaccuracies that we released, a riot nearly broke out at the Korean embassy. Call every diplomat there and send my apologies, as well as a gift basket or flowers or whatever shit people with empathy send when they’re sorry.”

Jaehyun nods and is about to leave when Doyoung motions for him to come forward. Jaehyun does and soon finds himself kneeling on the floor behind Doyoung’s desk with his CEO’s dick in his mouth and fingers tangling in his hair. He moans as Doyoung thrusts his hips and Doyoung’s breathing grows labored (Jaehyun is always the more vocal one in public). He gags when Doyoung’s cock hits the back of his throat but he doesn’t pull away, instead swallowing around him and taking in as much spit and precum as he can.

“God, you’re a lifesaver,” Doyoung murmurs, petting Jaehyun’s head approvingly.

Jaehyun is about to moan again when there’s a quick knock on the door and it’s opened before Doyoung can let out a response. He stills, freezing, hidden under the desk, praying that whoever’s there doesn’t come around the other side and see him sucking off his boss.

“Our Thai branch needs bigger balls,” Ten says. “I threatened to sue and they folded right away. The manager says he’ll admit to the mixup.”

Doyoung is calm and collected, seemingly unaffected by his assistant’s hot mouth wrapped around his dick. “Good,” he says. “Get everything in writing and have it released as soon as possible.” He stays poised until Ten leaves then gives Jaehyun a gentle nudge. “You good, baby?” he asks.

Jaehyun lets out a muffled noise and pulls off of Doyoung, gasping for air. “Yeah,” he breathes, licking his lips. After a moment he eagerly opens his mouth wide again, heart racing at the thought of almost being caught. His boss isn’t the only one who benefits from their arrangement, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	36. doyoung/jaehyun - jaehyun hogging doyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** imagine an au where one day jaehyun is trying to enjoy his breakfast in peace when the dreamies (minus mark) confront/accuse him of stealing doyoung away from them.... and then they all begin to argue about who dy likes more when dy + mark come back from an errand  & dy tells the dreamies they can go to the park or something.. and just when jaehyun is about to feel down dy makes him feel better by not only spending the rest of day w him but also dragging him along w the dreamies (where they might all fight over dy again)
> 
>  **Rating:** G

The sound of footsteps running through the second floor hall and down the stairs has Jaehyun rubbing at his eyes and letting out a long sigh - his quiet breakfast has officially come to an end. He folds his newspaper and sets it aside just in time to see a gaggle of his foster kids barreling into the kitchen. The youngest, 10 year old Jisung, has the privilege of climbing up into Jaehyun’s lap, and Chenle, never wanting to part with his best friend, takes Jaehyun’s other knee.

“We have somethin’ to say!” Donghyuck announces, a slight whistle coming with his words due to his absent front tooth.

“Oh?” Jaehyun asks.

“Yeah!” Jaemin echoes. “We decided that we’re tired of you stealin’ Doyoung away so much!” Next to him, Jeno nods, which surprises Jaehyun because he’s usually one of the more passive children.

“Doyoung’s my partner, remember?” Jaehyun says. “Partners need to spend alone time together sometimes.” The situation is almost amusing, and he’d been anticipating the kids going through a jealous stage, but if he’s being honest, he’s a little jealous himself that they want more time with Doyoung and not him.

Renjun crosses his arms. “Yeah, but you said we’re your babies,” he counters. “Aren’t babies special too?”

“Of course you’re special,” Jaehyun says right as the front door opens and his savior walks in with their oldest, Mark, in tow.

“What’s going on?” Doyoung asks, setting grocery bags down on the counter. Mark puts his share down as well.

“Jaehyun is hogging you!” Donghyuck blurts out, followed by a chorus of “yeah”s.

Doyoung tries to stifle a laugh and nods. “Ah, I see,” he says. “In that case, I think it’s time we have a Doyoung Day at the park. We’ll all play together, okay?” He ushers the kids, including Mark, back up the stairs so they can change then takes the chair next to Jaehyun.

“They really love you,” Jaehyun says before giving Doyoung a quick peck. “A little too much sometimes.”

This time Doyoung laughs loudly. He pats Jaehyun’s cheek. “Do you need to come to Doyoung Day too?” he asks, speaking like he’s talking to a child.

“No!” Donghyuck yells from the top of the stairs.

Jaehyun shrugs. “I guess that’s my answer,” he says.

Doyoung hums and kisses Jaehyun again. “Don’t worry, honey, I’m all yours later.”

Jaehyun grins and is about to say something he thinks is slick but is probably cheesy when the footsteps are running down the stairs again and voices are calling for Doyoung. “I’ll put the groceries away,” he says. He stands and walks with Doyoung to the door and watches him guide their kids out to the car. “I’ll be anticipating our alone time tonight!” he calls loudly, causing Doyoung to blush and snap at him to get back in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	37. yuta/taeyong - fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Please can you make a yutae wherein yuta and taeyong talk after a strong fight that almost made them break up
> 
>  **Rating:** T for like 1 curse word lol

Yuta hates crying - some ingrained masculinity issues he’ll probably be working through for the rest of his life - but he hates seeing Taeyong cry even more. Worse, he hates himself for causing Taeyong to get so frustrated that the hot, angry tears spilled over onto his flushed cheeks. It was all his own fault - he plays around too much, doesn’t take things seriously when he needs to. Taeyong talked commitment and Yuta panicked.

His phone pings and he knows what the text is before he even opens it. Doyoung tears him a new one for upsetting Taeyong and demands that Yuta go apologize, lack of emojis meaning he’s quite serious. Yuta knows he deserves the curses and threats, so he drags himself off the couch and across town to Taeyong’s apartment and punches Taeyong’s number into the building’s intercom.

“Hello?” comes Taeyong’s voice, crackling over the receiver.

Yuta pauses, then speaks. “It’s me,” he says.

Silence.

“I don’t know if--”

“Please,” Yuta urges, feeling himself get choked up. “Please, let me apologize face to face.” After what feels like minutes, Taeyong buzzes Yuta in and Yuta hurries up the stairs two at a time to Taeyong’s floor. He runs a hand through his hair nervously but Taeyong opens the door before he has a chance to knock. His heart breaks all over again when he sees no light in Taeyong’s face.

It’s awkward once they’re both inside, sitting quietly in chairs on opposite sides of the dining room table. Taeyong had made tea but neither of them are drinking. Yuta needs to speak before everything is lost.

“I love you,” he blurts out. He’s said it before in between sweet kisses and tangled beneath bedsheets, but after yesterday, the words mean so much more.

Taeyong rests a hand on the table. “I love you too,” he says quietly.

Yuta places his hand over Taeyong’s, growing a little more assured once he knows that their feelings haven’t changed. “I’m so sorry,” he says. “I’m just so new at this - at being in a serious relationship. There are still things that scare me, but I can’t keep letting them scare me if it means pushing you away.” He squeezes Taeyong’s hand and Taeyong squeezes back. “You wanted us to move in together and I played it off like a joke. God, you must have felt like shit - you didn’t deserve that. I shouldn’t have been an idiot.”

Taeyong finally looks up and there’s a glimmer of hope in his eyes, some brightness returning to him. “So…?” he asks softly.

Yuta stands and leans across the table, placing a gentle peck on Taeyong’s cheek. “Let’s live together,” he says. “Please, if you still want me.”

Taeyong turns his head and kisses Yuta on the lips. “Of course I still want you,” he says with a small huff.

Yuta kisses Taeyong three times in a row, causing Taeyong to finally laugh. “I’ll never be stupid again,” he says.

Taeyong snorts. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves." He caresses Yuta's cheek. “At least you have a good heart.”

Yuta takes that as a win, and as he picks Taeyong up and carries him to the bedroom with smiles stretching across both of their faces, he knows that he doesn’t have anything to fear anymore, as long as it’s Taeyong he’s spending his life with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	38. doyoung/jaehyun - bball star and student president

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Oohh how about a dojae college au where Jaehyun is the school heart throb/star basketball player and just over all nice guy who everybody has a crush on but is actually dating the cute but nerdy council pres doyoung?
> 
>  **Rating:** T for alcohol mention i guess

“Hey, Jay, where are you going?” one of his teammates calls, raising his beer bottle. “It’s only 8, man!” The girls on either side of him laugh - the whole table is cheerful as they drink and snack in the warm, friendly atmosphere - and it probably does seem weird that their star basketball player is trying to dip on a mixer that just started an hour ago.

“I told you, I have plans early tomorrow morning,” Jaehyun says, knocking back a final shot offered to him by a girl on his left. “Sorry, guys!”

The table boos playfully and a couple other of Jaehyun’s teammates pretend to wrestle him back into his seat, but otherwise Jaehyun’s able to escape the pleasant chatter fairly easily. He waves goodbye to his friends and politely accepts a few phone numbers from girls he’d met that evening then puts money on the table before slipping out of the bar. It’s chilly outside, but Jaehyun feels warm just thinking about the next day.  
  
  
  
“Hey, Pres, your volunteer is here,” the student council secretary says, leading Jaehyun into a back office. There are boxes and files everywhere, strewn on the floor and overflowing on tables and shelves, and at first Jaehyun can’t even find the president among the mess.

“Thanks,” Doyoung says, standing up from behind his desk. “I’ll take it from here.”

Jaehyun approaches Doyoung, careful not to step on any papers, and holds out a cup of coffee. “This is… a lot,” he says.

“That’s why you’re here,” Doyoung sighs, gratefully accepting the drink. “Clearing out old records is always so stressful and I keep running into the most horrible organization systems I’ve ever seen… Honestly, what were the past presidents thinking?”

Jaehyun laughs and chooses a box, beginning to pick out any files labeled 2010 and before. “Well, I guess it’s good for you that I still need community service hours for my Econ class.”

“My savior,” Doyoung says dryly. They work in silence for a while until Doyoung finally steals a glance at Jaehyun. “You’re not hungover?” he asks.

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. “No, I’m not.”

Doyoung turns around and busies himself with a stack of papers. “I was just wondering,” he says casually. “Since your teammates were there and they like to have fun… and girls were there…”

Jaehyun bites back a smile. “Is that jealousy I hear?” he asks.

Doyoung rolls his eyes and pushes his glasses up on his nose. “I just want the people working for me to be in their right mind,” he says. “This is an important job and I don’t need the school heartthrob getting distracted by a party.”

Jaehyun comes up behind Doyoung and wraps him in a hug, leaning his head on Doyoung’s shoulder. “I’m always in my right mind for you,” he says, kissing Doyoung’s cheek.

“Someone could see,” Doyoung hisses, squirming in Jaehyun’s hold.

“Let them,” Jaehyun says, stealing a kiss on the lips. “Sports idol and school president… It’s a cute cliche.”

Doyoung lets Jaehyun kiss him a few more times before slipping away from him and getting back to work. “Sports idol,” he snorts. “How humble.”

Jaehyun trails behind him and hums. “I dunno, I think I deserve to brag with the way you say my abs drive you crazy and all.” He ducks to avoid the file Doyoung throws at him, laughing and pulling him in for another kiss, and he can’t believe that he’s getting class credit to tease his studious and straight laced boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	39. doyoung/jaehyun - hs student and delivery man 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** can we get a part 2 of the hs student jaehyun and delivery man doyoung its just so cute!!  
>  _\- part 2 of[this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858756/chapters/35126210)~_
> 
>  **Rating:** G

“Do you think if I ask for his number, he’ll give it to me?”

Johnny, used to Jaehyun’s sudden interjections about his current crush by now, barely looks up from his lunch when he says, “Doubt it.”

Jaehyun droops against his desk. “Why not?” he whines.

Johnny motions with his chopsticks at Jaehyun. “This. Because of all this. You’re a kid to him, Jay.”

Jaehyun quickly sits up, straightening his posture and fixing his hair. “I’m turning 18 soon,” he counters. “And last time I ran into Doyoung I got him to tell me his age. He’s 21, dude. That’s nothing.”

Johnny shrugs. “There are plenty of girls - and probably guys - here who would love to date you, but if you want to lust after a delivery man you see, like, once a week at most, it’s your funeral.”

Jaehyun doesn’t consider himself an overly optimistic person, but he didn’t think his best friend would have so little faith in his wooing skills and it does put a damper on his mood. It’s not that Johnny’s being mean, either. He’s well aware of the position they’re in. Despite being almost an adult himself and Doyoung only being a few years beyond that, it’s still a strange situation to be hit on by a high schooler. He wouldn’t want to make Doyoung uncomfortable, but after speaking to him for the past couple months, as brief as their window is, it’s clear that they have some of the same interests and that their personalities just match in a playful way. It’s fun, so is it really that bad for Jaehyun to consider wanting more? He’s in the middle of wondering if waiting until after graduation to confess will give him a better chance at success when his watch beeps. It’s time for Doyoung’s usual route.

Johnny raises an eyebrow when Jaehyun doesn’t move from his seat. “You going?” he asks.

Jaehyun rubs at his neck. “Nah,” he says. “I don’t feel like it today.”

Over the next few weeks Jaehyun psychs himself out so much that he ends up briefly abandoning the idea of being with Doyoung altogether. At that point, even when his crush returns full force a little while later, it’s been so long that he no longer has the courage to meet up with Doyoung again. He goes through his day to day student life and even casually dates a nice girl who confessed to him for a short while, but his heart isn’t in it and he’s single by the time graduation approaches. He gets roped into helping set up the gym for the ceremony, and maybe it’s because it’s not their usual time, or maybe he just really gave up that much, but he definitely did not expect to see Doyoung again.

“Jaehyun?”

He blinks rapidly, as if trying to figure out if the voice he just heard is real, then stands up from his box of streamers and turns around.

“Oh, it is you,” Doyoung says, breaking into a smile. “I haven’t seen you around in so long, I was worried you were sick or something.”

Jaehyun swallows. It’s like he never tried to get rid of his crush at all. “Oh, yeah, no, I’m fine,” he stutters. “What are you doing here?”

Doyoung nods his head to the door, where more delivery men are helping unload large boxes into the gym. “The school ordered new chairs for grad. You’re a senior, right? Are you excited?”

Jaehyun shrugs. “I guess I haven’t really thought about it,” he admits. “It’s kinda scary.”

Doyoung laughs and nods. “It is,” he says. “But I think you’ll be okay.”

Jaehyun’s cheeks grow warm at the compliment.

Doyoung isn’t finished, though. “But hey, you don’t have to do it alone.” He takes out his phone and hands it to Jaehyun. “If you ever have any questions, or you just wanna talk, don’t be afraid to call me, okay?”

Jaehyun fumbles with Doyoung’s phone and almost drops it twice before he finishes putting his number in, and his whole body jolts when Doyoung sends him a text and his own phone vibrates in his pocket.

Someone calls Doyoung’s name, and Doyoung answers back. “I gotta go,” he says to Jaehyun. He reaches out and ruffles Jaehyun’s hair. “Good luck with everything, and don’t forget about me!”

Jaehyun puts his hand over his chest and feels his heartbeat racing as he watches Doyoung walk away. “Don’t worry,” he breathes. “I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	40. doyoung/jaehyun - waiter and chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** au where doyoung is a high-class famous head chef and jaehyun is the clumsy new waiter that was recently added onto the staff. it's jae's first day when jae spills something on chef dy and also unintentionally blurts out that's the head chef's hot, causing both of them to take a trip into the back room.
> 
>  **Rating:** G

“Why hasn’t this gone out to table 2 yet?” a disgruntled chef shouts to the kitchen at large. He looks around and quickly settles on one of the new waiters lingering timidly off to the side. “You, get over here!”

Jaehyun almost trips over his feet as he runs to the counter where finished dishes are placed. He wipes his hands on the sleek black apron cinched at his waist and bows to the chef in front of him.

“I’ll take it right now, sir,” he says, and the plates are shoved into his arms before the chef stops grumbling.

Outside, in the main room of the five star restaurant, the atmosphere is much quieter; more civil and elegant. Patrons dressed to the nines dine under intricate chandeliers to the soft tune of a live piano in the corner. The hustle and bustle of the kitchen can’t be heard here, and Jaehyun finds it jarring every time he walks in and out of both rooms - like he’s entering two separate dimensions. He often feels that he needs a map to navigate the place, too.

“We didn’t order these,” a woman says when Jaehyun offers the plates.

“Oh, my apologies,” Jaehyun says politely. He quickly delivers the food to the correct table and as soon as he’s back in the kitchen, he puts a hand over his racing heart.

“Kid, take these orders!”

Jaehyun pushes off of the door and turns towards the sound of the chef’s impatient voice and walks right into another person. He hears the clatter of a pot and feels the heat of spilled soup before his mind registers what he’d just done. Murmurs wash around him and when he looks up, he understands why. Standing before him, covered in vegetables and broth, is the restaurant’s head chef, the world-renowned Kim Doyoung - known for running a tight ship and having zero tolerance for incompetence.

Doyoung is looking down at his soiled button down and apron, then he’s staring at Jaehyun and Jaehyun’s mind blanks.

Jaehyun could have said so many things - “I’m sorry about that.”; “At least it’s just a clear broth!”; “It must feel so hot, this is terrible.” - but instead, as his mouth opens and closes dumbly, what comes out instead is, “I’m sorry, you’re just so hot.” In retrospect, it wasn’t a lie.

Doyoung stares at Jaehyun and Jaehyun thinks his job is over, but Doyoung just asks, “What’s your name?”

“Jaehyun.”

“Come with me, Jaehyun.” Doyoung begins walking, leaving the mess for someone else to clean up, and Jaehyun scurries after him.

They go to a back room with extra non-food supplies - clothes, towels, napkins - and Jaehyun can only stand around as a living coat rack as Doyoung peels off his dirty shirt and tosses it at him. And stare. He can also stare.

“How long have you worked here, Jaehyun?” Doyoung asks.

It takes Jaehyun a second to get the words out. “A few weeks.”

Doyoung faces Jaehyun as he puts on a fresh shirt. “Be careful out there, Jaehyun,” he says. “It gets pretty crazy.”

Jaehyun laughs nervously. “So I’ve learned.”

Doyoung smiles, and it’s nothing like the dictator personality people say he has. “I hope you last,” he says, tucking his shirt into his pants.

“Me too,” Jaehyun hears himself say.

Doyoung brushes past Jaehyun, pausing briefly to touch his shoulder and say softly, “Watch out for some of the guys here. They like to overwork the fresh meat.”

Jaehyun holds Doyoung’s discarded shirt as he stands, stunned, in the supply room and wonders how the heck he’s supposed to get through this demanding job while also juggling a crush on his boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	41. doyoung/jaehyun - secret picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** dojae where bc of busy schedules dy and jh try to sneak out of the 127 dorm to have a cheesy picnic date but both get caught by taeyong right when they're about to leave.
> 
>  **Rating:** T for alluding to more than kissing i guess

Jaehyun muffles a laugh against Doyoung’s lips when they bump into a wall in the pitch darkness of the dorm.

“Sshh,” Doyoung breathes, smiling into the kiss. “Shut up, we’ll get caught.”

Jaehyun kisses Doyoung harder then pulls back enough to whisper, “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“Well, hurry up before I change my mind,” Doyoung says, leading Jaehyun into the kitchen. He flicks on the light - they’re far enough away from the bedrooms now - and reaches up into a cabinet to grab a picnic basket he bought earlier that day. Jaehyun wraps his arms around Doyoung from behind, causing Doyoung to smile and swat at his hands. “Get the food if you need something to grab.”

Jaehyun slips away and takes leftovers from the fridge and snacks from the cabinets. He packs them into the picnic basket and Doyoung follows with cans of soda.

“It’s not exactly romantic,” Doyoung murmurs, but Jaehyun shakes his head and hugs him again.

“We’re sneaking out at 2 in the morning to have a secret date under the stars,” he says. “You planned this for me and it’s amazing.”

Doyoung slides his hands up Jaehyun’s arms and kisses along his jaw. “Yeah?” he hums.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun grins, turning his head and catching Doyoung’s lips.

Doyoung’s thumbs rub gently along Jaehyun’s shoulders. “We’re not gonna make it outside if you keep this up,” he warns.

_“Good, because you shouldn’t be going outside.”_

Jaehyun chokes on the words he was about to say and they both turn to face the entrance of the kitchen where Taeyong is standing, eyes tired but arms crossed firmly. Jaehyun blushes and Doyoung groans.

“Come on, Taeyong,” Doyoung whines.

“How about: come on, Doyoung?” Taeyong counters. “You know better than this. If the managers find out-- If fans see you…”

Doyoung leans his head against Jaehyun’s chest. He knows that Taeyong’s right - that this was a stupid idea - but sometimes he just wants to pretend that he can have a normal relationship. That’s not so bad, is it?

Taeyong sighs. “Look, you know I love you guys. We just can’t do these things.” He rubs at the back of his neck. “Why don’t you set up your stuff in the living room? Light a candle or something. Just don’t wake anyone up and you’ll have your privacy.”

Jaehyun kisses the top of Doyoung’s head. “That’s fine with me,” he says. “I just want us to be together.”

Doyoung snorts. “Cheesy,” he mutters, but he slips his hands into Jaehyun’s anyway. He glances at Taeyong. “Make us hot chocolate?” he asks. “With the whipped cream and the marshmallows and the sprinkles?”

Taeyong rolls his eyes but he pushes Doyoung and Jaehyun aside so he can get to the stove. If they end up making too much noise and disturbing the dorm then Taeyong might catch flack for it, but he’d rather get scolded for a few minutes than stop his friends from having the time together that they deserve.

Outside the kitchen, Doyoung laughs loudly, and Taeyong sighs. He will definitely catch flack for this, but it’s worth it, probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	42. doyoung/jaehyun - student and teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** teacher!doyoung + student!jaehyun au
> 
>  **Rating:** T for being almost E except it's not

There’s a knock on Doyoung’s door a little past 8 PM. He doesn’t spare a glance up from the papers he’s grading, having a strict no-leniency policy when it comes to students trying to beg for extra credit in the last minutes of the semester.

“Office hours are over,” he calls, striking a line through someone’s incorrect set of music notes. He’s been staring at these sheets for so long his eyes are starting to cross, so when the person just knocks at his door again, he gives in and welcomes the momentary distraction. “What is it?”

The doorknob rattles and one of his vocal students pops his head in.

Doyoung sits up straighter. “Jaehyun,” he says. “It’s late. What are you still doing here?”

Jaehyun slips inside the office and closes the door gently behind himself. “I was on a date nearby,” he says. He notices Doyoung’s eyes harden for a split second before they return to their usual state of calculated calm. “I didn’t want to go,” he clarifies. “A friend of mine likes this girl and he’s too scared to ask her out, so we went on a sort of double date with the girl’s sister. I mean, she was nice and all, but we’re not like that.”

Doyoung turns his chair towards his laptop and begins inputting grades into the system. “Dates are good for young people,” he says.

Jaehyun smiles and walks around Doyoung’s desk, leaning against its side. “You talk like you’re not young,” he hums. “You always do that.”

Doyoung closes his computer, knowing that he won’t get any work done with this particular student around. “Do you need something, Jaehyun?” he asks.

Jaehyun bites his lip and slinks further around the desk, lingering in front of Doyoung's chair. “The whole time I was on that date, I thought of you,” he murmurs. He tilts a leg forward, thigh brushing against Doyoung’s knee.

Doyoung glances down at the contact then looks back up at Jaehyun’s face. “There are still people in the building,” he warns.

Jaehyun climbs smoothly into Doyoung’s chair and Doyoung’s hands immediately come up to grip his waist to hold him steady. He leans in, lips touching Doyoung’s ear. “I’ll be quiet,” he whispers.

Doyoung lets out a breathy scoff of a laugh. “When are you ever quiet?” he asks.

Jaehyun shrugs a shoulder. “Maybe I will be this time.”

Doyoung feels that typical urge of competitiveness and excitement that always seems to come with Jaehyun and that charming, dimpled smile. He suddenly stands from his chair and uses the momentum to push Jaehyun on his desk, papers crinkling beneath Jaehyun’s back. With one quick tug he pulls Jaehyun’s jeans down his thighs and presses his knees towards his chest. His hand comes to rest on Jaehyun’s ass, gently stroking the soft cotton of his underwear in tediously slow circles. Beneath him, Jaehyun’s breathing quickens in anticipation.

“I doubt it,” Doyoung says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	43. jeno/renjun - pizza delivery boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** noren au where renjun orders a pizza but also asks for the pizzeria to send their cutest delivery man. they send a tall cute black haired boy instead that makes renjun have a run for his money.
> 
>  **Rating:** G

In his normal state of mind, Renjun is responsible and thoughtful and quite aware of his own actions. Today, after finding out that the boy he’s been crushing on in algebra class is completely straight with a long distance girlfriend of three years, he’s a little less put together. In his distraught teenage dramatics, he picks up two cartons of ice cream on his way home from school then orders a pizza once he gets there (online, of course - now is not the time to talk to real human beings). His parents are out for the night on business, anyway. And he deserves this.

However, after splashing water on his face and calming down with a nice glass of iced tea, Renjun stares, aghast, at his laptop screen. There, typed clearly in the “extra notes” section of his pizza order, he had apparently requested for the restaurant to send their cutest delivery boy to his house.

“No, no, no,” he mumbles to himself, clicking all over the page, trying to find a way to edit his order, but to no avail.

Then the doorbell rings.

“Oh god.”

Renjun contemplates pretending that no one’s home and hoping that the delivery guy will turn away after a while, but his stomach won’t stop growling and he finally decides to just yank the door open, throw his money out, and hide himself in his room. He gets through step one, but then he stares, frozen, at the boy blinking in surprise back at him. He’s tall with a sharp jawline but gentle eyes, and when he smiles it’s warm and friendly.

“Renjun?” he asks, holding up the pizza in his hand.

“Oh, uh… Yes, that’s me,” Renjun stutters.

The delivery boy looks Renjun over and says, “Oh, I’m glad.”

Before Renjun can question it, the boy hands him the pizza and Renjun must fumble for his wallet while balancing the box in his arms. “Is this enough?” he asks.

The boy counts the bills then looks up with a smile. “Yeah, it’s all good,” he says. His gaze lingers for a moment and it makes Renjun’s cheeks grow warm. “Enjoy your pizza.”

Renjun stays in the doorway and watches the boy drive away and he can’t believe that he was actually sent an attractive pizza boy, like some cheesy (no pun intended) porno. He eventually goes inside and brings the food to his bedroom, where he finally notices the receipt taped to the top of the box. His mouth drops open when he sees, written in adorbly messy handwriting, a phone number at the bottom of the strip of paper with “Jeno” scrawled underneath, and suddenly he couldn’t care less about what’s-his-face from algebra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	44. doyoung/jaehyun - competitive doting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** dojae/noren au where dy jokes to jh saying he loves jeno more than him  & as a result gets a jealous jaehyun who tries to force renjun into loving him just like how dy/jn are.
> 
>  **Rating:** G

Lunch has been eaten and tables have been tidied, which means it’s now free time at the Kim & Co. daycare. Doyoung, the younger brother of the facility’s current owner, loves free time. He enjoys watching the children play together, use their imaginations, argue and make up in a matter of seconds. Jaehyun, another helper at the daycare, isn’t as keen about these couple of hours where the kids can beckon adults over to play any game they want.

“Doyoungie!” a small voice calls from the arts and crafts station.

Doyoung immediately leaves Jaehyun at the sink where they were drying plastic dishes and this is exactly why Jaehyun doesn’t like free time. There’s a little boy, Jeno - a total sweetheart and charmer of parents and kids alike - who is infatuated with Doyoung. Every day he tries to get Doyoung’s attention, and every day he gets it. Doyoung will drop anything he’s doing with Jaehyun at the beck and call of this child, and Jaehyun is stupidly, stupidly jealous. He shouldn’t be - he knows this - but he and Doyoung have recently started dating so he’s allowed to be a little childishly jealous, probably.

“Are you drawing me?” Doyoung asks as he sits down on the carpet next to Jeno.

Jeno laughs and nods and draws a big pink heart next to his Doyoung stick figure. Next to him, another child, Renjun, leans over Jeno’s shoulder to peer at the artwork curiously. At the sink, Jaehyun practically pouts.

“That’s so good, Jeno,” Doyoung cooes.

Jaehyun sets down his plate and dries his hands, then plops himself into the empty spot next to Renjun. “Can I see what you’re drawing, Jeno?” he asks sweetly.

Jeno frowns and buries himself in Doyoung’s side. “It’s for Doyoungie,” he says.

Doyoung laughs at Jaehyun’s defeated expression. “Sorry, Jaehyun,” he teases, wrapping his arms around Jeno. “Looks like he loves me more than you.”

Jeno grins and climbs into Doyoung’s laps. “And you love me more than Jaehyun, right?” he asks.

Doyoung gives Jaehyun an amused grin. “Of course I do.”

Jaehyun puts a hand on Renjun’s shoulder and pulls him close. “That’s fine,” he says. “Because I love Renjun, and he loves me, too. Right?”

Renjun squirms out of Jaehyun’s hold and shifts to the side. “I love Jeno,” he says.

Jaehyun spends the rest of free time scribbling aimlessly on a piece of paper with broken and chewed up crayons. Fortunately, once nap time arrives and Doyoung and Jaehyun are cleaning up the art station, Doyoung restores Jaehyun’s confidence with a quick brush of their fingers and a peck on the lips.

“I love you too,” Doyoung whispers soothingly.

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. “Prove it?” he whispers back.

Doyoung smacks Jaehyun’s arm, but as he stands to throw out scraps of paper, he says, “Dinner at my place tonight?”

Jaehyun smiles. “Yeah. Yeah, dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	45. doyoung/jaehyun - overprotective parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Hi, could you please make parents dojae wherein doyoung gets mad when Jaehyun gives unhealthy food to their daughter or doyoung being an overprotective parent (something inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/downy_10/status/1005662725672861696?s=2) video)
> 
>  **Rating:** G

“Jaehyun, what is that?” Doyoung asks, voice edging on concern.

Jaehyun looks up from his cramped position in a tiny children’s chair behind a small plastic table. Their three year old daughter, Hyoje, sits across from him, fitting perfectly in her own small seat. He’s wearing a cheap tiara and a pink apron from the kitchen and she’s in her princess costume from Halloween, and Doyoung would find the site absolutely charming if he wasn’t so worried about the food placed between them.

“We’re having a tea party,” Jaehyun says, raising a cup of apple juice. Hyoje claps her hands and repeats his exact words - a current habit of hers.

Doyoung smiles slightly. “Yes, I see that,” he says. “It looks very nice. But the… food…” He motions at the table and Jaehyun’s eyes follow his direction.

“The brownies?” he asks.

“The brownies… And the cookies…”

Jaehyun puts his cup down and tries to wiggle out of his chair. “I only - ow! - I only gave her a little bit,” he clarifies. “You can’t really have a tea party with bland crackers and grapes.” He manages to stand and lets out a sigh as he stretches his legs. Hyoje raises her arms, wanting to follow her dad, so Jaehyun picks her up and holds her against his chest. “Is it a problem?”

Doyoung tucks hair behind his ear and looks down at the desserts. “It would have been nice if we discussed when we’d start giving her junk food,” he says, voice tense. “She’s so impressionable right now - she could start asking for these things all the time. We should have done more research about when to give kids this much sugar-- What if it makes her sick? Or she stops listening to us unless we give her cookies? There are a lot of things to consider here, Jaehyun, and I just think--”

“Doyoung.” Jaehyun balances Hyoje on his hip and brings his free hand up to touch Doyoung’s shoulder. When Doyoung doesn’t look at him, he gives him a gentle squeeze. “What’s really bothering you?”

Doyoung crosses his arms protectively. Finally, he mutters, “The home visit is tomorrow.”

Jaehyun makes a small noise as he bounces Hyoje on his hip. This won’t be the first time the adoption agency comes to check in on Hyoje and observe her home environment, but Doyoung can’t help feeling stressed at every visit. He knows that they’re a perfect, loving family, but his worst nightmare will always be the thought of Hyoje getting taken away. Jaehyun leans in and puckers his lips, waiting until Doyoung relents and gives him a quick peck back. Doyoung does, then he kisses Hyoje as well.

“It’ll be flawless, like it always is,” Jaehyun says, brushing hair from Doyoung’s face. “We’re there for her and we’re there for each other. You don’t need to carry this fear around alone. None of us will ever let this family split apart.”

“No split apart!” Hyoje says, and her cheerful voice shows that she doesn’t quite understand the situation, but it makes Doyoung smile anyway.

Doyoung has a habit of taking on responsibilities and putting himself on the line when he doesn’t need to. He learned to dial it back when he married Jaehyun and they promised to share their lives with each other. Now, he’s slowly learning how to handle being a parent, although he supposes no one ever figures out how to do that perfectly.

“No split apart,” he echoes, holding one of Hyoje’s small hands in his own and understanding - just a little more - how to roll with the punches and adapt to anything that life has in store, for her sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	46. mark/donghyuck - insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** a markhyuck where theyre established, mark is like super insecure about himself and their relationship like "why would someone like donghyuck would even date me?" but donghyuck comforts him uwu
> 
>  **Rating:** G

Mark zips up his jacket as he exits the air conditioned movie theater and steps out into the even chillier evening air. He weaves around crowds of people until he gets to a large, illuminated fountain in the middle of the courtyard. He waits there for a couple minutes until he feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Ugh, Friday nights at the movies are intense,” Donghyuck says. “That was the first time I’ve ever seen a line at a men’s bathroom.”

Mark laughs and shrugs. “No worries. I liked the movie. I’m glad we came.”

Donghyuck smiles. “Me too,” he says. He reaches out and locks two of his fingers with Mark’s before Mark yanks his hand back quickly, palm wiping casually against his jeans. Donghyuck’s smile falters, but he doesn’t say anything.

 _‘Shit,’_ Mark thinks. _‘Shit, I didn’t mean to do that. I never mean to do that.’_

“So,” Donghyuck says, looking around, “did you want to do anything else? We can get froyo across the street.”

Mark hates this - hates how nonchalant Donghyuck acts every time Mark screws up when he knows that Donghyuck feels hurt inside, even if just for a moment. He hasn’t done anything to warrant Donghyuck’s patience.

“Oh, there’s that place with the pretty dessert waffles, too,” Donghyuck hums.

“Hyuck,” Mark murmurs. “You don’t have to… I’m not… This isn’t fair.”

Donghyuck looks back at Mark. “What isn’t fair?” he asks, and his gentle expression tugs at Mark’s heart.

“You know what I’m talking about,” Mark says. “You deserve someone who isn’t afraid to hold your hand. Someone who knows what he’s doing. I don’t understand why you still want to be with me after a month of me being scared of literally everything.”

Donghyuck doesn’t take his eyes off of Mark when he says simply, “I like you.” He reaches out and this time Mark makes sure not to pull his hand away. “Just because I’ve known that I like guys for a long time doesn’t mean that I expect you to be as confident as me. I want you to be comfortable, and if that means taking your time with this whole “dating my best friend” thing, then I’m okay with giving you that time. You like me too, right?”

Mark nods.

“Then we’re okay,” Donghyuck says, squeezing Mark’s hand.

Donghyuck’s belief in him gives Mark butterflies. He needs to try harder, for him. “I can’t stay like this forever,” he admits. “I want to be a good boyfriend - everywhere, not just in private.”

Donghyuck smiles, softer now than before. “I believe you,” he says.

Mark swallows, takes a deep breath, then keeps his grip on Donghyuck’s hand firm as they begin to walk to the frozen yogurt shop, physical connection clear to anyone who spares them a glance. Donghyuck is a gift that he can’t take for granted, and he’s going to do his best to become brave enough to let the world know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	47. donghyuck/jaemin - competitive flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** hyuck + jaemin trying to out-flirt/out-fluster/out-confident gay each other. (it starts as a game but shit hits the fan when feelings get involved)
> 
>  **Rating:** G

In the middle of Donghyuck trying to squeeze himself between Mark and Renjun on the couch - body language directed at Mark, ready to turn on the charm, of course - he’s startled out of his plan when Jeno yelps from the hallway behind them. All three boys turn their heads just in time to see a flustered Jeno carry Jaemin into the living room in his arms, Jaemin grinning triumphantly as he holds on to Jeno’s shoulders.

“He suddenly jumped at me,” Jeno says tiredly.

“I win,” Jaemin sing-songs, winking at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck sits up on the couch, slamming his hands against the backrest. “That’s not fair,” he says. “You can’t just launch yourself at someone-- obviously they’re gonna catch you!”

Jaemin shrugs and kicks his feet in the air. “The bet was to see who could get carried like a princess first. You didn’t say how we had to do it.”

Renjun looks at Donghyuck. “You expected Mark to carry you?” he snorts.

Donghyuck huffs in annoyance and sits back down on the couch, arms crossing tightly. “Whatever. Next round is mine.”

The next round is indeed Donghyuck’s, as he manages to get Doyoung to treat him to a meal before Jaemin even hunts Yuta down. The tables turn when Jaemin snags a surprise kiss-selfie with Jisung, but they turn again when Donghyuck holds Lucas’s hand for an entire car ride without the giant mass of limbs even noticing. This continues until victories grow dull, both boys proving to be near perfect equals in the art of flirting and flustering.

“Okay, this is getting ridiculous,” Jaemin says, sitting cross-legged on the floor of Donghyuk’s bedroom.

Donghyuck sighs from his lazy sprawl on the bed. “Agreed. Perhaps we are just two souls too evenly matched to continue this quest any farther…”

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Okay, Shakespeare. If you’re giving up, then I accept your defeat.”

Donghyuck sits up on his elbows and leans forward just enough to get in Jaemin’s face without leaving the comfort of his sheets. “You wish,” he says. “We just need an ultimate challenge. A boss battle where whoever wins is the undeniable champion.”

Jaemin taps Donghyuck’s chin with a finger. “There’s no one left to toy with,” he says. “What’re we we gonna do, take on each other?”

Donghyuck pauses and a grin creeps onto his face.

Jaemin blinks. “Are you serious?”

“Why not?” Donghyuck asks. “Everyone else in the group is too weak, even the managers. If one of us can get the other to cave, that’s the biggest victory.”

Jaemin shrugs. “Alright, sure. I’m game.” He inches closer until their foreheads touch. “Are you sure you can handle it?”

Donghyuck laughs a short, cocky laugh. He tilts his head, slotting their noses side by side. “Are you?”

Eager for an early end to the game, Jaemin takes it a step further and pecks Donghyuck right on the lips. He tries to control his own expression when he says, “Oh, I’m ready.”

Donghyuck fights the urge to jerk back in surprise and puts on a neutral smile. “Was that supposed to make me blush?” Competitiveness surging between them, he kisses Jaemin right back, pressing their lips together harder.

Jaemin falls back onto the palms of his hands, but when Donghyuck pulls away he’s grinning. “Nice try.”

They stare at each other, adrenaline pumping through their bodies and something else causing both of their cheeks to flush red. They have a feeling that this competition is going to bring them a lot more than they bargained for, but neither are willing to back down and put a stop to it. Neither are really sure if they want to stop, either.

“I’ll get you soon, lover boy,” Donghyuck mocks, laying back on his bed.

“In your dreams,” Jaemin says, blowing Donghyuck another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	48. doyoung & donghyuck - comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** how about johnny or doyoung or yuta being a great hyung to hyuck when hyuck feels sad because everyone refuses his kisses? Thank youu!! I love hyuck you love hyuck everyone love hyuck
> 
>  **Rating:** G with a mention of divorce

No matter how tired he is from work, Doyoung always looks forward to Saturdays. At first it was rough knowing that he’d no longer have the day to spend with his friends (or in bed), but the payoff is worth it. Ever since Taeyong convinced him to give the Big Brother Program a try, Doyoung’s life has been more fulfilled and meaningful. His assigned little brother, Donghyuck, has inspired him to be a better person as much as Doyoung exists to be a positive mentor to the young teen. Their weekly meetings have never felt like a chore, and he easily considers Donghyuck to be as real of a family member to him as his blood brother. It’s because of this bond that he immediately notices a shift from Donghyuck’s usual playful mood.

“Your ice cream’s melting, Hyuck,” Doyoung says, nudging his plastic spoon into Donghyuck’s sundae. They’re at Donghyuck’s favorite ice cream parlor, but the boy has barely touched his treat.

“Hyung, am I weird?” Donghyuck asks.

Doyoung blinks. “We’re all weird,” he says. “It’s what makes us special.”

Donghyuck sighs. “No, like… Am I too weird?”

“No,” Doyoung says honestly. “You’re really great. You’re funny and nice and you care about people.”

Donghyuck pouts. “Maybe I care too much,” he settles on. “The kids at school say only babies still kiss their friends. They say I’m weird.”

Doyoung hums. Donghyuck’s grown up in a single household since he was born, and while his mother is a great woman, it’s not hard for a child of divorce to feel like they’re lacking in love. Donghyuck’s always overcompensated for that by being affectionate with his few good friends, who never protest to any of it, but new, unfamiliar middle schoolers are a different story. “You’re definitely not weird,” Doyoung says first and foremost. “Loving your friends is a good quality. You make sure to carry that with you your whole life, and you’ll always be surrounded by loyalty.” He reaches over the table and gently touches Donghyuck’s hand. “Okay?”

Donghyuck nods.

“As for the other kids,” Doyoung continues, “they don’t matter. A lot of people will say things about you regardless of what you do because they think it makes them cool or because they fear that they’re the weird ones. The most important thing is that the people you care about support you. Your friends support you, right?”

Donghyuck nods quickly.

Doyoung smiles. “Don’t ever let anyone make you feel bad, Donghyuck.” He reaches forward further and ruffles Donghyuck’s hair. “Now finish your ice cream so we can see that movie.”

Donghyuck finally dives into his dessert. His cheeks are a gentle pink and he kicks his legs quietly under the table, good mood returning to his body. “I love you, hyung,” he says softly.

Doyoung’s heart clenches as he watches his charge grow in confidence, like he’s been growing before Doyoung’s eyes for the past two years. “I love you too, Donghyuck,” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	49. doyoung/jaehyun - jh taking care of dy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Jaehyun taking care of doyoung is such a concept can you write something about that please
> 
>  **Rating:** T for sickness and semi-apocalyptic setting

Jaehyun pulls the mask down from around his mouth and sucks in a large breath as he enters a clearing in the forest. Here, the air is actually breathable and the yellow dust left over from the degenerative pollen of the Autumn Death plant can’t permeate the thick, aptly-named “Impenetrable Woods.” Doyoung’s brother had found this place with his team of researchers and declared it livable for the fall months, when life in cities die from flowers that can’t be destroyed. The clearing is beautiful, streams provide fresh water, and the infinite trees keep its occupants breathing coveted oxygen. The only downside of unofficial safe spots is that once every few weeks, someone needs to travel into town for government issued supplies. It’s dangerous, but it’s the only way to survive for those not wealthy enough to afford the nice, private bunkers on tropical islands. This time should have been Doyoung’s turn to go, but Jaehyun doesn’t let him leave the forest anymore - not after last month.

“Did you get another Sudoku book?” Doyoung asks, coming out of their tent. “I’m so bored I could scream.”

Jaehyun tugs off his goggles and hurries towards Doyoung. “You should be in bed,” he says, trying to gently force his boyfriend back inside.

Doyoung pouts. “Jaehyun, please. I’m going crazy in there. I’m well enough to walk around now.” Jaehyun is still nervous, but Doyoung is already rummaging through his pack looking at what he’d brought back. “Oh, wow, how did you manage to find new shoes?” Doyoung asks, holding up a pair of hardly-used hiking boots.

“These will be better for your feet,” Jaehyun says. “If you can walk easier, it’ll be less strenuous for your body.”

Doyoung shoots him a grateful smile. “I’ll take this inside,” he says, hoisting up Jaehyun’s full pack. “Why don’t you wash off in the river? You’ve had a long day.”

Jaehyun doesn’t like leaving Doyoung alone, but he desperately needs to bathe and get rid of any traces of toxic pollen. He heads to a stream and strips out of his clothes, rejoicing in his skin finally being free from the countless layers required to protect himself. Once clean, he washes his clothes and leaves them to dry on a rock and walks back to the tent nude, letting the sun warm his body. He feels good, refreshed, and his spirits are rising until he sees a pile of clothes laying on the grass by their food cellar. A few more steps and he realizes that it’s Doyoung.

“Doyoung!” he calls, sprinting the rest of the way over. He kneels and pulls Doyoung into a sitting position. Doyoung is coughing so hard his face is red and his eyes are watering. Jaehyun reaches for the pack that had been dropped by Doyoung’s side and finds the bottle of water he’d taken with him on his journey. He holds it to Doyoung’s lips and helps him drink. Finally, when Doyoung’s coughing fit has subsided, Jaehyun helps him stand.

“It’s happening less now,” Doyoung rasps out once he catches his breath, weight leaning against Jaehyun’s side. “Soon I’ll be strong enough to take my turn again, I promise.”

Jaehyun shakes his head and begins leading Doyoung inside the tent to their makeshift bed. “I’d rather go out there every day than risk you inhaling pollen again,” he says. “We’re surviving here because you figured out how, so let me do this for you.” He lays Doyoung down and wipes the sweat from his face with a cloth. “Let me take care of you for a change.”

Doyoung sighs and relaxes. “Alright,” he says quietly. He glances down at Jaehyun’s body and grins. “Promise me you’ll stay naked?”

Jaehyun kisses Doyoung quickly. “If it’ll keep you in bed, then yes.” When Doyoung gets a certain look in his eyes, Jaehyun lightly taps him on the forehead and stresses, _“Resting.”_

Doyoung feigns disappointment. “Fine,” he says. “I guess a hot, naked servant is okay too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	50. doyoung/jaehyun - waiter and chef pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** do you mind if you wrote a pt. 2 to the chef and waiter au where jaehyun finds out how a certain head chef overworks fresh meat after another clumsy mistake w doyoung??  
>  _\-- continuation of[this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858756/chapters/35789175%20rel=) prompt_
> 
>  **Rating:** G

Jaehyun swears he can feel his soul leave his body the second he watches the most important patron they’ve ever served take a bite out a dish he never should have been given. The American diplomat is allergic to peanuts - every staff member was briefed about this before the restaurant closed specially for the friendly political dinner - and every plate with peanut products is to be kept far away from him. The wait staff had been cut down to only a few people for convenience sake and Jaehyun is one of them. It should have been an honor, but for him it’s pure anxiety. He knew he’d mess up - it was only a matter of time. He’d realized a second too late that he gave the American the wrong plate.

Suddenly the restaurant is in action, bodyguards rushing to their charges and panicked chatter growing louder as someone rushes forward with an EpiPen. The diplomat is okay - he’s taken to the hospital just in case, though he’s breathing and talking normally by the time an ambulance arrives - but Jaehyun is frozen in place in fear. He almost killed a man because he didn’t do his job right. He’s so out of it that he barely registers a hand grabbing his arm and dragging him into a back room.

“I should fire you!” Doyoung snaps, crowding into Jaehyun’s personal bubble. “We had one rule tonight-- One!”

Jaehyun can only stare at his feet in shame. Perhaps he looks pathetic enough, because Doyoung cuts the scolding short.

“I should fire you, but I won’t,” Doyoung says. “We’re short-staffed and you know your way around the kitchen. But you are going to work your ass off to prove that you belong here or I will terminate you immediately.”

For the next two weeks, Jaehyun hates his job and he hates Doyoung. He’s worked like a dog until he can barely walk and his arms feel like lead. Chefs yell at him more than usual and stick him with unruly customers that no one else wants to deal with. Jaehyun often finishes his shifts on the verge of tears and wants so badly to quit, but he can’t lose the money. He can only curse Doyoung - who hasn’t even bothered to show up at work since the incident - every night for what he’s going through. Then, finally, he takes a late lunch break and runs into Doyoung in the break room.

Doyoung looks awful. There are bags under his eyes and he looks paler than Jaehyun remembers. Possibly skinnier, too. He opens his mouth, ready to give the head chef a piece of his mind, but Doyoung speaks first.

“I heard how they’ve been treating you,” he says, and his voice is weak. “I’m sorry. I wanted to take back what I’d said to you once I cooled down, but higher ups put me on temporary leave. I wasn’t allowed to contact the restaurant and every day I had someone chewing me out on the phone or dragging me into meetings to make me apologize to-- I don’t even remember everyone I spoke to. You messed up but it was an honest mistake and everyone ended up okay. You shouldn’t be bullied. This place is my responsibility.”

Jaehyun’s mouth stays open in shock. He never even thought about Doyoung receiving punishment - he was too focused on his own. Even if he got fired, he could find another place to wait at, but this restaurant is what Doyoung’s been working his whole life for. His actions had much greater consequences for Doyoung.

“I’ll work harder,” Jaehyun says, clenching his hands into fists. “I can’t make mistakes like that in the future. You shouldn’t be blamed for what I do.”

Doyoung smiles slightly at him. “Are we okay?” he asks.

Jaehyun is a little surprised that Doyoung cares, but he nods his head.

Doyoung steps forward and pats Jaehyun’s chest briefly as he passes him by. “I’m glad.”

Jaehyun touches where Doyoung’s hand had lingered long after Doyoung returns to the kitchen and he no longer remembers all the agony he had wanted to complain about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	51. doyoung/jaehyun - doyoung working out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** au where doyoung has been working out a lot more lately and jaehyun can see his muscles forming which leaves him in a whirlwind of emotions
> 
>  **Rating:** T for mention of sex

Jaehyun didn’t take Doyoung’s declaration seriously, which was his first mistake. Doyoung is always serious when it comes to competitions. His second mistake was going to the gym at 8 in the morning instead of his usual 5 PM time slot because there’s no way Doyoung would be out of bed that early, right? False - Doyoung always does whatever it takes to prove someone wrong.

“My stamina has already increased.”

Jaehyun sputters water all over himself mid-gulp when Doyoung suddenly approaches from behind. “Your what?” he coughs. It is too early to feed his tired, impressionable brain sexual innuendos.

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Doyoung says. “I can run longer on the treadmill now.”

Jaehyun wipes his face with a towel and nods. “Oh, that’s good.” He turns to face Doyoung and had he been drinking still, he would have spilled again at the rare sight of Doyoung in a low cut tank, collar bones and newly-defined arms on full display. A peek at his chest is visible too.

“Yuta thinks he’s so great,” Doyoung scoffs. “Acting like he has this in the bag… Working out isn’t even hard.”

 _‘No,’_ Jaehyun thinks, _‘it wouldn’t be hard for someone as fueled by spite as you.’_ Out loud, he says, “I’m surprised you care this much about a cosplay, to be honest.”

Doyoung crosses his arms and Jaehyun can’t help but stare at his taut, lean muscles. “I don’t,” he says. “I mean, I didn’t. I just thought doing a group cosplay sounded fun, but then Yuta said he’d be a better fit for _my_ favorite character just because his outfit is sleeveless and shows some torso?” He snorts. “Everyone can tell I look more like the design to begin with. I’ll get the perfect body for it and come next month, Taeyong will have no choice but to choose _me_ as the winner.”

Jaehyun almost feels sorry for Taeyong - having to choose between his annoying best friend and his annoying boyfriend in their annoying contest - but Taeyong will get to see Doyoung’s new and improved body, which is a luxury that Jaehyun wants to selfishly keep for himself. “Well… good luck, babe,” he says, pecking Doyoung on the cheek and stealing a feel of one of his biceps. “You’d have my vote, if I could vote.”

“Thank you for the support,” Doyoung hums with a smile. “Now don’t tire yourself out too much. I’ll need your help later.”

Jaehyun nods and goes in for another swig of water. “Need me to spot you or something?”

“I researched miscellaneous ab workouts and found some promising sex positions that will also count as cardio.”

This time, Jaehyun spits water on the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	52. doyoung/jaehyun - wedding planner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** omg do a wedding planner au where doyoung's the wedding planner trying to help plan jh's perfect wedding but when the special day hits the disheveled groom tells doyoung he wants to be doyoung's bride SO bad
> 
>  **Rating:** T for being closeted + slight infidelity

In his five years of owning a wedding planning business stationed right next door to a college town, Doyoung has become a pro at detecting lovebirds that are probably rushing into a hopeless marriage. He’s seen everything from shotgun weddings to drunken one night stands coming into his storefront thinking they can get married right then and there like a cheap Las Vegas chapel and he, the Elvis impersonator. On the flip side, he’s also seen long term couples with a strong bond between them who couldn’t be happier as they whisper to each other over swatches of white paint. Then, there’s a combination of the two.

Doyoung can tell, from the moment this pair walks in the door, that the boyfriend is just a little too nervous to chalk his hesitation up to butterflies. After a few minutes of him trailing the girlfriend around the shop as she peruses napkin and cutlery sets, Doyoung is pretty positive that the young man’s gay. Call it stereotyping or a gaydar if you will, but Doyoung knows someone trying to hide their queerness by overcompensating with heteronormativity when he sees it. They’ve all been there.

The meeting with the couple is short - their wedding is fairly soon because the girl’s parents will have to take jobs overseas starting next year, so a lot of the details have already been planned out by the mother - and aside from politely scheduling the next appointment for him to meet up with the soon-to-be newlyweds, Doyoung doesn’t think much else of the poor closeted boy. However, with every meeting leading up to the big day, Doyoung grows unexpectedly fond of him - Jaehyun, his name is. Perhaps it’s pity, but Doyoung begins to worry about the future Jaehyun’s signing himself up for. One time Doyoung catches Jaehyun checking him out and it only takes a couple minutes for Jaehyun to admit that she’s a childhood friend and this is just the safest option for him to take. It isn’t Doyoung’s place to say otherwise, so he doesn’t, but he ends up giving Jaehyun his personal phone number if he ever wants to talk, gay man to gay man. This could have been a mistake, because soon they’re contacting each other every day, both via text and call, and Doyoung isn’t so sure that it’s just pity sitting heavy in his chest anymore.

But Doyoung is nothing if not professional, so he continues to do his job and do it well. Jaehyun hasn’t tried to take things further, either, so Doyoung has no reason to butt into a sweet yet clueless girl’s wedding. It isn’t until the morning of the ceremony, when Doyoung is overseeing the setup at the venue, that the pressure finally gets to Jaehyun.

“I don’t think I can do this,” he says.

Doyoung looks up from the champagne glasses he’s carefully putting away at the bar. “I’m not the person you should be discussing this with, Jaehyun,” he says honestly.

“No, but…” Jaehyun’s voice trails off and he runs a hand through his hair. “It’s not just because of me. Yeri is awesome and I could have been fine playing house with her for the rest of my life, but…”

Doyoung has a sinking feeling that he knows where this is going. “But…” he prompts. If Jaehyun is going to call this whole thing off, he’d rather it happen now before the entire place has been decorated head to toe.

“But I think I really, really like you,” Jaehyun admits quietly.

“This is a wedding, Jaehyun,” Doyoung says. “Are you going to cancel everything because you _think_ you have a crush on someone you’ve been obligated to see multiple times a week? If you’re saying this because of cold feet, then--”

Jaehyun grabs Doyoung’s face and kisses him in the middle of the ballroom he’s soon to be married in, and Doyoung is definitely fired from this project if Jaehyun doesn’t talk to his fiancée before word spreads to her family. When Jaehyun pulls away he looks shocked at his actions and a bit freaked out, but for the first time since they met, Doyoung sees assurance in his face.

“Okay,” Doyoung breathes. “I’ll call the caterer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	53. taeyong/ten - triggered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Maybe a taeten au where they have a fight and it triggers Taeyong? Maybe he had been in an abusive relationship before or smth! Thanks so much!  
>  _\-- note: i don’t really feel comfortable writing abuse as of now, so i changed it to a fear-based trauma instead_
> 
>  **Rating:** T for past fire trauma

They don’t really argue much, which is why it always feels so intense when they do. Taeyong is caring and thoughtful so he hardly does anything to warrant a fight, and Ten’s charm has gotten him through sticky situations for most of his life. But as their relationship grows more serious, Ten can’t afford to be so flippant.

Couples bickering over doing the dishes should be normal, and it started that way with them. Ten has a bad habit of leaving things lying around before he gets distracted by something else, and Taeyong is a neat freak. Ten insisted that he was going to wash the pots and pans he’d used the night before eventually, but Taeyong saw through the excuse and began to rant about how he’s always cleaning up after Ten. Childishly, Ten fought back instead of apologizing, and the argument continued, both of them red in the face, until Ten gave up and shut himself in the bathroom. He played music from his phone to drown out the sound of Taeyong angrily cleaning the kitchen and sat on the tile floor with his eyes closed, trying to relax.

It’s been twenty minutes since then, and Ten still feels upset. A bit at Taeyong, but mostly at himself. He doesn’t want to go back out there until he’s fully calmed down. He opens the cabinet under the sink next to him and rummages around in hopes of finding nice, fragrant bath salts or perfumes that might clear his head. Instead, he stumbles upon some incense at the back of the cabinet that his mother had sent him when he first moved to Korea to remind him of the smells always wafting through the rooms back home. Desperate to fix things before feelings fester and get worse, he takes a match from the box supplied with the holder and lights a stick. He sets it on the floor next to him and slows his breathing as the smell of jasmine builds in the air. His nerves are almost settled when he hears glass shatter from outside, and with the crash comes the recollection of why the incense had been shoved under the sink in the first place.

“Taeyong!” he cries out. He scrambles to his feet and puts out the burning stick before rushing into the living room, where Taeyong had been heading with a glass of water before dropping it to the floor.

Taeyong is frozen in place, eyes wide and body shaking with unsteady tremors. Tears begin to drop onto his cheeks as memories of fire consuming his childhood bedroom and licking at his cowering feet race through his mind. The scent of flowers permeates the whole apartment, as does the smoke that comes with it.

“Taeyong, I’m so sorry,” Ten says, slowly, carefully guiding Taeyong away from the broken glass. He sits Taeyong on the couch and rushes to open the window to let the smoke out. He fights back his own tears at his stupidity - Taeyong uses cooking as exposure therapy to fire and he cooks so often that it’s almost easy to forget about his boyfriend’s past trauma that can still affect him in sporadic moments. “Taeyong, can you hear me?” He gently holds Taeyong’s face and wipes his cheeks with his thumbs. “You’re safe. I’m here. We’re safe.”

Taeyong’s eyes dart towards Ten’s and calm washes over his expression as soon as he registers who Ten is. “No fire,” he breathes out quietly, and Ten shakes his head.

“No fire,” he confirms. “I’m so sorry, Taeyong. It was my mistake. But we’re safe, I promise.” He pecks Taeyong’s forehead then pulls him in close, letting Taeyong curl against his side in familiar affection. Dishes are such a stupid, minute thing in the grand scheme of their relationship, and Ten cares too much about Taeyong’s happiness to let something like that upset him again. “I love you,” he says gently, and he feels Taeyong relax in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	54. doyoung/jaehyun - game night jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** dojae scenario where it’s board game night and doyoung keeps cheering on jeno, leaving a very very sad/jealous jaehyun
> 
>  **Rating:** G but brief alcohol mention

Cheers erupt through the common area as Jeno successfully dislodges a tricky Jenga piece and places it at the top of the worryingly wobbly tower without the structure collapsing all over the table. He and roommate Jaemin are the last two contestants left in the game night tournament, and throughout the night, other occupants of the dorm building have chosen sides and are now supporting one freshman or the other in the bid for the grand prize of a brand new microwave. It’s pointless, really, since the two live together and share a kitchen, but the cheery atmosphere and lightly-spiked punch bowls encourage the friendly rivalry banter anyway.

“Choose wisely, Nana,” Jeno says with a grin.

Jaemin shoots him a glare before tapping at a wooden block and immediately regretting his decision. The piece is jammed securely in place, but he has no choice but to continue on with his decision. He tries his hardest, but soon the blocks all come tumbling down and Jeno jumps to his feet in victory.

“And we have a winner!” Doyoung, one of the dorm’s RA’s, shouts through a plastic toy megaphone. “Just as I predicted.” He sends a smug smile over to Jaehyun, another RA, who had been adamantly Team Jaemin. “Our precious Jeno, here, gets a microwave and I get ten bucks from you, Jung.”

Jeno hugs Doyoung and the two jump and celebrate together, Doyoung even planting a playful kiss on the top of Jeno’s head, and Jaehyun can barely take his eyes off of the scene to console a pouting Jaemin.

“Hey, you said I was sure to win because Doyoung would push Jeno too hard,” Jaemin says, nudging Jaehyun in the side. “My pride is at stake here.”

This isn’t new, though - Doyoung’s been supporting and helping Jeno a lot more than other students ever since the new wave of first years arrived in the building. At first Jaehyun thought he was just imagining things - Doyoung is amazing at his job, after all - but it quickly became clear that Doyoung has an extremely soft spot in his heart for the fresh-faced, handsome kid, and Jaehyun isn’t sure how to process that information.

During the remainder of the welcoming party, Jaehyun approaches Taeyong, the head RA and Doyoung’s best friend.

“Hey,” he starts slowly. “Doyoung and Jeno… what’s up with that?”

Taeyong only blinks back at Jaehyun, looking at him like he just spoke a foreign language. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous of Doyoung babying a freshman,” he says flatly.

Jaehyun sputters. “I’m not-- I was just wondering, you know! The kid isn’t bad looking and-- But I mean, it’s not--”

Taeyong holds up a hand to stop Jaehyun’s rambling. “You’re ridiculous,” he says. “First you sign up to be an RA just to be near Doyoung, now you think he’d be interested in a barely-18 year old he just met. Please, for the love of god, ask him out already.”

Jaehyun’s face burns red, but before he can defend himself, he feels an arm slide around his waist.

“Where’s my money, Jaehyun?” Doyoung sing-songs into his ear.

“Dinner!” Jaehyun blurts out suddenly.

Doyoung stares at him. “What?”

Taeyong rolls his eyes and walks away, and all Jaehyun can do is stare after him as he manages to form a sentence.

“How about I buy you dinner instead?”

Doyoung looks amused and pleased, which is a lot more than Jaehyun expected. “Okay,” he says. “It better be good though. Jeno already promised me a whole frozen enchilada from his new microwave.” He pats Jaehyun’s hip then returns to the party, and Jaehyun honestly can’t tell if the smile Jeno sends his way is friendly or if he knows exactly what kind of turmoil is going on inside his head right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	55. doyoung/jaehyun - idol dy and fan jh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** au where jaehyun is the biggest fanboy of the pop artist doyoung who left his old kpop group to become a soloist  & wins a priv meet and greet w him... he knew from the start that doyoung was charming but hot damn he’s willing to go down on all fours for the idol
> 
>  **Rating:** T, not quite E

Jaehyun wipes his hands on his pants nervously for the fifth time in as many minutes. At the moment, the worst thing he could possibly imagine in life is having clammy palms when he goes to meet Kim Doyoung, former idol group member and now widely popular solo singer - and the object of Jaehyun’s massive crush. He’d somehow managed to win a private meet & greet with the artist and it left him anxious for the entire fanmeeting. Now, standing in front of a rented out conference room in the same hotel whose ballroom hosted the fanmeeting, Jaehyun waits for his chance to see Doyoung up close, face to face. When he’s ushered inside by staff, he can’t even feel his own feet moving.

“Oh, you must be Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun’s ears go red. He hears the beautiful, melodic voice before his eyes fall on Doyoung sitting elegantly in a chair, legs crossed and hands resting pretty on his thighs.

“It’s a pleasant surprise to see male fans, I must admit,” Doyoung says.

Jaehyun opens and closes his mouth but no words come out. The door is shut behind him, the sound making him jump, and then they’re alone.

Doyoung eyes Jaehyun up and down. “I noticed you in the audience,” he says, and that catches Jaehyun’s attention. “You have a lovely smile.”

“So do you,” Jaehyun blurts out. “And your eyes… Your laugh, your voice… Your waist…”

Doyoung raises an eyebrow, amused. “My waist?” he asks. “That’s a new one.”

Jaehyun’s blush spreads to his face. “I’m sorry, it’s just-- beautiful.”

Doyoung laughs and motions for Jaehyun to sit in the chair next to him. “Come, Jaehyun,” he says, and Jaehyun’s legs move on autopilot. “Don’t you want an autograph?” He holds up a pen and reaches for the album in Jaehyun’s sweaty hand.

Instead, Jaehyun says, “You’re even more beautiful up close.”

Doyoung pauses and chews on his lip as he looks Jaehyun over again. He sets his pen down and urges Jaehyun to do the same with his album, fingers trailing along Jaehyun’s wrist. “Are you trustworthy, Jaehyun?” he asks. “You look like you can keep a secret.”

Jaehyun nods. “Anything for you,” he says.

Doyoung leans in and whispers into Jaehyun’s ear, “You’re my type.”

The rest of the evening is a whirlwind. Jaehyun can’t remember what he said, but his flirting must have been charming enough because Doyoung is pressing his back against the sturdy table and stealing his breath in hungry kisses. They make out in a room reserved for artist and fan, keeping their noises low so as not to be heard by staff outside, and Jaehyun can only cling to Doyoung, the man of his dreams, as he lets the idol mouth along his neck and jaw.

There’s a knock at the door, and someone asks if Doyoung would like more time.

“Yes, please,” Doyoung says sweetly, tone of voice showing no indication of how crazy he’s driving Jaehyun beneath him. “I rarely get to meet my fans like this.” He palms at the front of Jaehyun’s pants and murmurs quietly, “Isn’t this nice?”

Jaehyun can only nod, hips pushing up against Doyoung’s touch.

Doyoung smiles and undoes Jaehyun’s pants in a quick, fluid motion. “You can sing to me for a change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	56. donghyuck/jaemin - jeno's favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Your Nahyuck is amazing. Can we get a Nahyuck fighting over Jeno in LA like "he's more mine than yours" during Go MV?
> 
>  **Rating:** G

“Ooh, you look so cool!” Donghyuck calls as Jeno practices hopping over the turnstyle, sweet voice echoing through the deserted Los Angeles subway station. Jeno laughs, but next to him, Jaemin snorts.

“Laying it on a little thick, don’t you think?” he asks, nudging Donghyuck’s shoulder.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Look who’s talking,” he says back. “Don’t think I didn’t see you holding his arm while we explored that rooftop.” He widens his eyes in what Jaemin assumes is supposed to be a mockery of his face. “Oh, we’re so high up!” Donghyuck trills. “Wah, you’re so brave to go that close to the edge, Jeno.”

“Hey, at least I have an excuse to cling to him,” Jaemin says, crossing his arms. “It’s my thing. I conditioned him to not even bat an eye when I do it. You, though…” He shakes his head. “A mere copy of my hard work.”

Donghyuck laughs loudly. “Are you kidding?” he asks, putting a hand to his own chest. “Do you know who you’re talking to? I invented being cute and flirty. Besides, he probably thinks your act has gotten stale by now and that’s why he doesn’t react to you.” He moves his hand to Jaemin’s shoulder. “Face it, Nana… You’re yesterday’s news. I’m taking your place as Jeno’s hype man and arm candy.”

Jaemin gasps. “You take that back.”

“Make me,” Donghyuck goads.

They stare at each other, sending a silent bet between their eyes, and then they’re off. Throughout the rest of the music video filming that night, Donghyuck and Jaemin take turns pampering and coddling Jeno like their lives depend on it - snuggling up to him in between takes; offering him water and snacks before anyone else; cheering for him as he practices Go’s dance moves on the way to new locations. Finally, once the crew wraps up, the two meet up again.

“I’ll admit, you still got it,” Donghyuck says.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Jaemin concedes. “But this still doesn’t change the fact that Jeno absolutely adores me.”

“Sure,” Donghyuck says, “but can you keep him wrapped around your finger when I get really serious?”

“Why don’t we just ask him who he likes more then, if you’re so confident?” Jaemin challenges.

“Fine,” Donghyuck agrees.

They both turn towards where the rest of the members are gathering their things and handing clothes to stylists and immediately spot Jeno-- with an arm around Renjun’s shoulders, smiling and laughing at something he said, fingers toying with the hair at the back of his neck.

They groan in unison.

_“DAMMIT.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	57. jeno/donghyuck - super powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** nohyuck wherein they live in a universe where it's normal to have superpowers  & their powers are the complete opposite so they use it to tease & piss off each other hehe
> 
>  **Rating:** G

If Donghyuck can be called a mood maker, then Jeno should be called a downer, according to Donghyuck himself. Donghyuck’s power encourages those around him to feel giddy and expressive, to the point where they lose track of what they were doing in the first place. It’s an unconventional ability, but it’s come in handy plenty of times (both for heroic reasons and also when he needs to get himself out of detention). Jeno, on the other hand, is the complete opposite. He can calm people down to the extent of being sluggish and immobile and turn their mood completely blue, if he so wishes. Donghyuck would rather die than have a boring power like that, if he’s being dramatic about it.

Regardless, the two have been good friends since they met in elementary school, and their opposing abilities have been a constant running joke that’s followed them well into high school. At first they clashed, as kids often do, but by now they rather enjoy being so different. Sometimes.

“--so I was wondering if you’d want to see a movie together this weekend?”

Jeno smiles at the girl in front of him. He can’t honestly reciprocate her feelings, but she’d been brave enough to confess to him at school so he wouldn’t mind humoring her and hanging out for a day. He opens his mouth to respond, but instead of words, he blurts out a loud laugh.

The girl chuckles awkwardly. “Um… what?”

Jeno tries again, but a familiar feeling of unnatural happiness swarms his mind and he laughs again. “Sorry,” he says with a big smile, trying to keep his voice steady between giggles. “I don’t mean to laugh, honest. It’s my stupid friend.” He manages to convince the girl that he’s not making fun of her and they set up the casual date, and once she leaves he shoots a glare up to the classroom window above him where Donghyuck is covering his mouth with a hand.

Jeno gets his revenge soon enough when he passes by Donghyuck’s drama club and sees him rehearsing for the upcoming school play of Romeo and Juliet. Donghyuck is Romeo, of course, and he’d just launched into what should be a passionate monologue. Jeno grins and hones in on Donghyuck’s energy.

“But soft!” Donghyuck says emphatically. “What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!” His voice cracks and he looks surprised for a moment, but he continues. “Arise, fair sun, and k-kill… kill the envious moon…” He beings to sound choked up. “...who is already sick… and pale w-w- _with grief!_ ” He suddenly bursts into tears with the rest of the club staring at him, shocked at him making any mistakes and confused at his emotional state. The Juliet actress tries to comfort him, and when Donghyuck turns away from her, he spots Jeno laughing from the doorway.

“That wasn’t fair!” Donghyuck whines as he and Jeno walk home later that day. “You totally embarrassed me in front of my whole club!”

Jeno shrugs. “You made me make some nice girl feel bad,” he says. “I’d say we’re pretty even.”

Donghyuck huffs. “Fine,” he says. As they reach a fork in the road where they must part ways, he turns to Jeno and calls, “But next week will be a different story!”

Jeno waves a hand as he heads to his house. “It always is!” he calls back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	58. doyoung/jaehyun - rookie cop and suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** dojae au where doyoung is the smooth talking suspect and jaehyun is the new rookie cop trying to question him but is failing to do so
> 
>  **Rating:** T for suggestive flirting

No matter how Jaehyun spins it, the man sitting in front of him definitely does not look like the typical criminal he sees around the precinct. He’s a fair height, but he’s lanky and lean; his face is unblemished and his eyes aren’t hardened with years of felonies weighing them down; and, most jarringly, his voice is beautiful and sweet. Jaehyun might be a newer cop, but he’s pretty sure this Kim Doyoung character doesn’t check any of the usual suspect boxes.

“So you admit to staying in the same hotel the night the couple was robbed,” Jaehyun reiterates, tapping his pen on his notepad.

“I don’t think I said that,” Doyoung hums.

Jaehyun frowns. “You just told me that this is a picture of you in the hotel lobby,” he says, pointing at a scanned image in the case file.

“I said I bought a pack of gum in the gift shop that morning,” Doyoung corrects. “That’s clearly me, there’s no doubt about it. But just happening to stop in the building because I had bad breath doesn’t mean that I robbed some filthy rich couple 14 hours later.”

“I never said they were rich,” Jaehyun points out.

“Don’t get excited, big boy,” Doyoung snorts. “It’s a classy hotel. Common sense says they were rich.” He leans in on his elbows on the interrogation room table. “Face it - your boss stuck you in here with me because none of the other guys wanted to waste their time interviewing a man who clearly didn’t do it. The only reason I even came up as a suspect was because I was also in the wrong place at the wrong time on another robbery case last year.”

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. “Three other robbery cases, you mean.”

Doyoung smiles. “Funny, isn’t it?”

Jaehyun’s instincts tell him not to trust Doyoung - no matter how unnervingly attractive he may be - but Doyoung’s right: everything the cops have ever suspected him of has been circumstantial at best. If he is a robber of the rich, he’s a good one. On paper, Doyoung hasn’t even gotten a speeding ticket. Still, Jaehyun has a job to attempt to do.

He feigns a sigh. “Don’t make this hard for yourself,” he says. “A witness saw someone matching your description making housekeeping calls an hour after the cleaning crew went home. That, plus your suspicious record, isn’t looking good for you. We can continue to keep you here for another 18 hours without charging you, and you really think we won’t get further evidence in that time? Everyone here is waiting to snag you.”

Doyoung bites his lip in a grin. “Especially you, I hope,” he says.

Jaehyun blinks, but before he can register the blatant flirting, Doyoung continues.

“Your witness admitted to being drunk and not wearing her glasses,” he says, beginning to examine a nail. “No judge will ever accept that statement. You’re grasping at straws trying to frame anyone you can because rich people always want results fast. I’ll gladly wait here until my 24 hours are up, if it’ll prove that you have the wrong guy.” He leans across the table again and winks at Jaehyun. “Then maybe once you let me go, you can snag me for real.”

Jaehyun feels his ears growing hot and he stands quickly, metal chair scraping loudly against the concrete floor. “We’ll find evidence,” he says, more to reassure himself than Doyoung. He heads for the door and through the two-way mirror mounted on the wall, he sees Doyoung’s eyes trail down his body as he leaves.

“Good luck,” Doyoung drawls.

Jaehyun has a chilling feeling that while Doyoung might be let off the hook for now, it won’t be their last time sitting across from each other. Jaehyun just hopes to god that their meeting place will be the precinct and not a more private setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	59. doyoung/jaehyun - arranged marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** casual childhood friends dojae are married (tho arranged by both sides of parents) and for the first few months doyoung can't take the awkward silence and snaps until jaehyun shows him what he’s capable of
> 
>  **Rating:** E

Doyoung has his principles. In most cases of a healthy relationship, he turns his nose up at the thought of one partner cheating on the other. Trust is important, and he would never betray that trust for something as ephemeral as a secret lay. However, lately he’s been debating whether his situation can even be judged in the same capacity as “most healthy relationships.”

“The shower’s free,” Jaehyun says as he walks into their bedroom with only a towel around his hips and another dabbing at his face.

Doyoung catches himself looking over his husband’s smooth, toned body, and he definitely needs that shower before he says or does anything that crosses a line. See, while technically married, Doyoung and Jaehyun aren’t a couple - they never even dated. They’ve been friends for as long as they can remember, and due to some financial hardships and their parents’ good relations, the two wound up with an obligation to marry, which they went through with because they’re nothing if not obedient children. Although strange, they figured it wouldn’t be that bad - they’re already so close, what more could living together and sharing a bed do?

A lot, as Doyoung soon found out.

“Holy shit,” he mutters to himself, pressing a forehead against the shower wall. “Fuck, he’s hot.” 

Perhaps making their marriage official changed Jaehyun in Doyoung’s eyes, or perhaps he’s always had a crush on his friend deep down, but regardless, it’s getting harder and harder for Doyoung to ignore the fact that he wants Jaehyun. Coming on to Jaehyun wouldn’t be too odd, seeing as Jaehyun’s bi and no stranger to hooking up with men, but Jaehyun isn’t just any bi - he’s Doyoung’s bi best friend. Doyoung should not try to sleep with his best friend. However, his body isn’t so easily swayed, and lately he’s had half a mind to just sneak out to a bar and have a quickie with a stranger to get this out of his system.

“You are a married man,” he mumbles. “Even if it’s just on paper. It wouldn’t be right.” He also feels weird about relieving himself in a shower that he now shares with someone else, so while clean, he returns to the bedroom unsatisfied. Unfortunately, Jaehyun is still there, and he’s still topless as he tries to pick out a shirt to wear.

“What do you think about this one?” Jaehyun asks, turning to Doyoung and holding up a classic white button down. Doyoung can only nod once, curtly, before busying himself with retrieving his own clothes, and Jaehyun frowns. “Alright, are we gonna talk about this or not?”

“Hm?” Doyoung says, feigning ignorance.

“We’ve been married for a month already and it hasn’t gotten any less awkward,” Jaehyun says. “I don’t want it to be like this forever.” He practically corners Doyoung against the closet. “Do you hate it this much?”

Doyoung’s eyes roam over Jaehyun’s body again. “It’s not that…” he starts, but the words die in his throat when Jaehyun leans in to hear him better.

“Oh,” Jaehyun says, and nothing good ever comes from Jaehyun being smart.

Suddenly Doyoung’s back is hitting the mattress and Jaehyun is hovering over him on his strong, distracting arms. Jaehyun kisses him and it’s like a dam breaks and lets all of Doyoung’s desires loose. He grips at Jaehyun’s skin to pull him close and pushes his body up against Jaehyun’s rough jeans.

“If this is what you were worried about,” Jaehyun breathes against Doyoung’s lips, “then we won’t have any problems.”

Doyoung groans and shimmies out of his towel, tossing it aside and spreading his lithe legs wider. “You couldn’t do this on the honeymoon?” he huffs.

Jaehyun laughs against Doyoung’s neck and kisses his throat. He reaches down to slowly stroke Doyoung’s cock and mouths at his bobbing Adam’s apple when Doyoung gasps. “Sorry,” he says. “I’ll make up for it now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	60. doyoung/jaehyun - tutor and rebel student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** au where rebellious student jaehyun meets his assigned tutor doyoung in the library, but under his sweet demeanor doyoung has some not-so-sweet plans for jaehyun that involves the rebel going on his knees  & finally meeting his snarky match.  
>  _\-- they don’t get to the on-your-knees part yet, but you can imagine that in the next session c;_
> 
>  **Rating:** T

Doyoung’s nostrils flare as he breathes out heavily through his nose, fingers tapping impatiently on the desk of the private library room he’d booked for his tutoring session that day. As usual, his most troublesome charge is late and at this rate, they’ll only have the room for an hour at most. By this point, Doyoung couldn’t care less about encouraging this student to reach his academic potential - he sees no reason to put in the effort when that effort won’t be reciprocated - but the program through which he tutors keeps track of student progress and Doyoung absolutely despises having anything less than a perfect track record.

From outside, he hears a loud laugh shared between two rambunctious voices, followed by other library-goers shushing them.

“Speak of the devil,” Doyoung mutters.

“Alright, see you tonight, Yuta!” an unfortunately familiar voice calls before opening the door to the study room. Doyoung’s student finally walks in, dark hair messy on his head and black jeans tight around his thighs. He carries himself like someone who had just rolled out of bed, and Doyoung wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case.

“Thank you for showing up, Jaehyun,” Doyoung deadpans.

Jaehyun grins. “Aw, don’t be like that,” he says. He flings his backpack loudly onto the table and drops down heavily into his chair. “I could be pre-gaming before my friend’s party tonight, but I’m here with you.”

Doyoung stares over the rim of his glasses. “I’m charmed.” He takes a deep breath, holding his performance rating to much too high a regard to allow himself to properly bitch at Jaehyun, and puts on a smile. “So,” he says, voice turning light and sweet, “did you do the practice problems I gave you on Monday?”

Jaehyun cocks his head and snorts. “Come on, Dons. Are you seriously asking me that?”

Doyoung ignores the nickname and keeps his smile plastered on his face. “You won’t learn if you don’t practice, Jaehyun,” he says.

Jaehyun shrugs. “Maybe you’re just not as good of a tutor as you think you are,” he teases. “No offense, but you’re not exactly threatening. Why should I have to follow what you say?”

Doyoung’s eyebrow twitches.

“I mean, yeah Lucas ended up passing last semester, but he had Kun to keep an eye on him at the dorm. Maybe you really weren’t any help at all.”

Doyoung stands slowly from his chair and walks around the table.

“Also, I heard that Taeil has a better tutor score than you. I’m offended that I wasn’t assigned to the top nerd. Why do I have to settle for second bes--”

Doyoung looms over Jaehyun from behind and grabs his jaw, cutting him off. He leans in, pushing Jaehyun forward, and yanks his head downwards until he’s forced to look at the papers set in front of him that had been waiting there for the past half hour. He brings his lips to Jaehyun’s right ear.

“If you have any complaints, you may fill out a tutor review form in the counseling office,” he says, voice low and even. “Otherwise, if you don’t mind, I would like to start our session. We have already been quite delayed because of your tardiness.” He turns Jaehyun’s head and forces eye contact with him. “Is that alright with you?”

Jaehyun can only stare at Doyoung and nod slowly.

Doyoung smiles again. “Good.” He releases Jaehyun’s face and pats his cheek. As he walks back to his seat he can feel Jaehyun’s eyes glued to him, and he has a feeling that he’s finally been able to capture his problem student’s full attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	61. doyoung/jaehyun + renjun/jeno - missing jeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** I have a prompt please- Doyoung and Renjun missing Jeno, because he's busy with his new MC duty (Jaehyun has to deal with them whining).
> 
>  **Rating:** G

When Jaehyun enters the Dream dorm that evening, plastic bag of convenience store treats in hand, it’s eerily quiet. He rules out a prank being pulled on him since his visit was unannounced, but something definitely isn’t right. Once he sets the bag on the kitchen table and boys start milling into the room one by one, hungry for sweets, he soon realizes why the usual flow felt off.

“Jeno’s MCing today, huh?” he asks as Donghyuck swipes a bag of cookies.

“Yeah,” Jaemin answers, “but don’t mention it too loudly. He’ll get all emo again.”

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. “Who?”

Jaemin nods his head towards the last member dragging his feet into the kitchen. Renjun looks perpetually bored and positively down in the dumps without his friend around. Jaehyun ruffles Renjun’s hair and offers him a packaged slice of cake, but it doesn’t seem to cheer him up much. It’s understandable, really. These boys don’t know what it’s like to not be around each other anymore, and when any of them are missing, the absence is glaring.

“Eat up, okay?” Jaehyun says, giving Renjun a squeeze, but all he gets back is a gargled groan. He tries to ignore how sad the sight is, but back at his own dorm, he unexpectedly runs into the same problem.

“Doyoung, I swear to god, if you sigh one more time…” Taeyong starts, shoving a pillow in the face of the lanky man laying across his lap.

Jaehyun leans over the back of the couch and looks down at the two of them. “What’s up with him?”

Taeyong squeezes Doyoung’s cheeks until his lips pucker, meeting no resistance at all. “He wanted to take Jeno out for ice cream, but the kid had to ditch him.”

“Didn’t you treat him to lunch the other day?” Jaehyun asks.

Doyoung just whines.  
  
  
  
A couple hours later, Jaehyun calls Jeno while he’s coming back from shooting. “Hey, just so you know,” he says, “you’re about to be bombarded by two affection-deprived guys. One of them is an adult so I apologize on his behalf.”

Jeno just laughs. “Don’t worry, I’m already bringing Renjun his favorite drink and I convinced the managers to let me go out with Doyoung tomorrow.”

“You’re a well prepared man, Jeno Lee.” Jaehyun looks towards the couch where Doyoung is still moping and staring at the front door. “You really work hard. So very hard.”

“Thanks for looking out for them while I was gone,” Jeno says, smile clearly coming through the phone. “They’re lucky to have you.”

Jaehyun rubs at the back of his neck. “It’s nothing,” he mumbles. “See you soon.” He hangs up and walks to the couch, hoisting Doyoung up into a sitting position and plopping down next to him.

Doyoung slouches.

“Wanna catch up on that drama?” Jaehyun asks, already reaching for the remote. Doyoung nods and leans against Jaehyun’s side, and Jaehyun pats his head. Part of him wants to suggest that they go out for ice cream together, but that’s an advanced step better left for a different Jeno-less day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	62. yuta/taeyong - outdoor activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** may i request for a yutae au where yuta is trying to get ty into doing outdoor activities to curb his gaming and online shopping addiction and ty reluctantly goes along with it
> 
>  **Rating:** G

When Yuta moved to Korea, he expected his life to be full of spontaneous outings and new people and a fun living experience with his roommate, with whom he could swap stories about their cultures and share their favorite curse words in their native languages. Instead, he’s working two part-time jobs every weekday, the only friends he’s made are his coworkers who never contact him on their days off, and his roommate is basically a shut-in. Yuta can handle hard work and he doesn’t mind not being a priority for people he honestly doesn’t feel that close to, but he’d at least been hoping to get along with the man he’s living with.

Taeyong was sweet and pleasant when they first met, but it soon became clear that he spends pretty much all of his free time online, either gaming or shopping or scrolling aimlessly through his phone and opening the same three apps over and over again. Yuta is the opposite: while he does enjoy the Internet, he much rather prefers exploring the city, visiting new places, and even just taking a walk through the neighborhood. He’s so far failed to get Taeyong to do anything of the sort, but it’s now been four months since Yuta arrived and his loneliness is starting to make him desperate for company.

“Let’s go out,” Yuta suddenly says, throwing himself onto Taeyong’s bed and making his roommate fumble with his phone.

Taeyong’s eyes widen and he looks up at Yuta, now hovering over him. “What?”

“We never do anything outside,” Yuta whines.

Taeyong’s shoulders relax when he realizes that this is just another attempt to get him away from the apartment. “There’s nothing to do outside,” he says.

Yuta’s jaw drops. He shakes his head and swipes Taeyong’s phone from his hands and heads for the bedroom door. “Nope. Nope, that’s it. We’re going on a hike.”

“Hey!” Taeyong jumps out of bed and tries to snatch his phone back, but Yuta’s too tall.

“You’re already wearing a T-shirt and workout pants,” Yuta notes. “Go get some socks and shoes. I’ll grab the water.” Holding Taeyong’s phone hostage, he finally manages to get his grumbling roomie into the sun and onto the nearest hiking trail.

“It’s hot,” Taeyong complains, but after a while, he becomes clearly interested in the nature around them. It doesn’t take long for him to fall into step next to Yuta and quietly enjoy the sounds of their feet on the dirt trail and birds chirping from high up in the trees. Two butterflies chase each other around his head and his laugh is bright and clear. They reach a small stream and Taeyong crouches down to feel the cold water rush around his fingers with a twinkle in his eyes.

Yuta has never seen Taeyong look so peaceful, and he likes it. “You’re having fun,” he says with a grin.

Taeyong stands and flicks water droplets at Yuta. “It’s not so bad,” he says.

Yuta reaches into his pocket and pulls out Taeyong’s phone. “Here, you can have this back. I almost felt bad for forcing you out here, but clearly I did you a favor.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes but once his phone is securely in his palm again, he reaches for Yuta’s arm and pulls him close. “You did,” he says. He shoots Yuta a smile before looking forward and holding his phone up for a selfie. Once he takes it and brings the screen close to get a better look at it, he laughs and nudges Yuta’s side. “You’re not looking at the camera,” he teases.

Yuta glances at the photo and blushes. He’s clearly staring down at Taeyong, gaze gentle and smile soft, while Taeyong flashes a peace sign straight ahead.

“Let’s take another one,” Taeyong says, holding the phone up again.

This time Yuta does it right. After voicing his approval of the shot, Taeyong begins to wander about and snap pictures of the flowers and animals around them. Yuta watches him get excited over every little thing that moves, and he has a feeling that hiking is going to become their favorite outdoor activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	63. doyoung/jaehyun - proposal story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** au where jeno asks his father doyoung how he proposed to jaehyun as he's thinking of asking someone. he gets a story he didn't expect but then again that's his parents  
>  _\-- i hope you don't mind that i added nomin!_
> 
>  **Rating:** G

Doyoung glances up at Jeno over the rim of his mug and slurps his tea quietly as he waits for Jeno to say something. They’ve been sitting in this cafe for a good half hour now, and aside from your typical meetup small talk (What’s going on at work? How are the neighbors? The photos of your new dog are adorable.), Jeno still hasn’t touched on why he asked Doyoung here in the first place. Not that Doyoung doesn’t love spending time with him, but Jeno’s nervous ticks are starting to get unbearable.

“You know Jaehyun and I love Jaemin, right?” Doyoung finally asks while Jeno is moving fruit around on his plate with a fork but never eating a single piece.

Jeno’s head snaps up and he stares at Doyoung with wide eyes. “How did you know…?”

Doyoung rolls his eyes and sets his mug down on the table. “Please, I know how to read my own son.”

Jeno laughs slightly and stops playing with his food. “Okay,” he says, wiping his palms on his slacks. “Okay, yeah. Jaemin and I have been together for a while now and we both have stable jobs, and with the puppy at home basically being our child… We’ve been thinking about making it official.”

Doyoung smiles widely, and Jeno thinks that despite the recent few wrinkles at the corners of his mouth, he still looks as beautiful and bright as he does in the old photos around his childhood home.

“You and dad…” he continues. “You’ve been together forever. In love since college. How did you propose to him in a way that was special when you’re whole lives were already special?”

Doyoung’s expression grows amused. “I don’t know if I’d call it special, but it was definitely memorable.” Jeno nods so Doyoung goes on. “I planned it out to be romantic and perfect. We were already considering a weekend trip so I just took over everything - a beautiful private beach house; reservations at a fancy restaurant that were almost impossible to get; a hike up to a breathtaking waterfall.”

Jeno frowns. “How come I never heard about any of this?”

Doyoung laughs. “Because it didn’t happen. The beach house turned out to be more of a shack, the restaurant lost our reservation and couldn’t fit us in until the following year, and it rained while we were hiking. Everything went wrong, yet it also went so right. The shack was cozy and we ended up vacationing there a few more times after that - once with you, when you were little. Sure, we didn’t eat at a five star resort, but the local shops we found were some of the most delicious and welcoming places we’ve ever been. Our favorite one put our picture up on their wall the day after we got engaged. And the hike… I desperately wanted to propose to your father once we reached the waterfall.

I thought, _‘Okay, nothing else has worked out but this has to be perfect. This is the moment,’_ so even when it started raining and Jaehyun suggested we turn back, I insisted we kept going. It was only a light drizzle at first so he obliged, but then it began to pour. I was so stupidly motivated that I continued walking and ended up slipping and breaking my finger.

“At the hospital, I couldn’t stop apologizing - I kept crying and blabbering on about how this was supposed to be a day he’d never forget because I would make him so happy - and Jaehyun was just laughing at me. When I finally calmed down, he said there was one way I could still make his day. I asked what it was, said I’d do anything, and he told me to say yes. He pulled out his own ring and proposed to me instead. The nurses thought I was in pain, I was bawling so hard! Unfortunately, I’d broken my ring finger, so until I healed, I wore the ring on my right hand. It was the dumbest, messiest, possibly ugliest proposal ever, but I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

Jeno can’t stop smiling at the ridiculous tale. He shouldn’t have expected anything less from his parents. And to see a couple like them - so happy, so strong, so strangely wonderful - turn out the way they did despite the universe throwing everything at them on their one special weekend… it takes some pressure off of his shoulders.

“Jaemin will love you no matter what,” Doyoung says, reaching across the table and holding Jeno’s hand. “I mean, put some effort in for the guy, but don’t wear yourself thin trying to plan one moment that will pale in comparison to the lives you’ll spend together.”

Jeno moves their hands so he’s locking fingers with Doyoung. “Thank you,” he says.

Doyoung brings Jeno’s hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles. “Just try not to break anything,” he teases, eyes twinkling.

Jeno grins. “Hey, I’m your kid. No promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	64. mark/donghyuck - picnic chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** a cliche markhyuck fic where mark takes his hyung's advice  & takes hyuck out on a nice picnic date. hours later the couple finds themselves soaking in a large park fountain bc hyuck accidentally tossed something in there in the first place.
> 
>  **Rating:** G

Doyoung freezes on his way to the kitchen when Mark and Donghyuck cross the threshold into his apartment soaking wet and shivering, water dripping onto the wooden floor and pooling at their feet. Mark already looks like he’s catching the sniffles from being out in the brisk autumn air while drenched from head to toe.

“Oh my god,” Doyoung says. “Taeyong is going to kill me.”  
  
  
  
A shower and two cups of hot chocolate later, Doyoung drops down into a cushioned chair and stares across the living room table at the teens huddled together under a thick blanket on his couch. Mark’s nose is indeed running.

“You were outside for twenty minutes,” he says.

“In my defense,” Donghyuck begins, but Doyoung shoots him a tired look that shuts him up.

“We wanted to have a picnic,” Mark says, voice sounding the slightest bit nasally. “You said that was, you know… a nice thing to do…”

Doyoung does remember briefly mentioning the time an ex-boyfriend took him out on a romantic moonlit picnic, but he had said that to Jaehyun on the phone as a not-so-subtle hint that he wanted to do something different for their anniversary this year. He did not expect the kids he was babysitting to eavesdrop and go have a picnic in an aquarium tank, from the looks of it.

“We were playing around…” Mark continues.

Donghyuck picks up for him. “I wanted to take a picture of us in front of this really pretty fountain in the park but Mark kept running away every time--”

“Because you were trying to kiss me in front of a bunch of people!” Mark protests, ears growing red.

“Anyway,” Donghyuck says, “we were kinda play-fighting with my phone and it flew into the fountain… I tried to reach out and grab it but I fell in too, and my clothes got stuck on this stupid metal pipe! So Mark had to come and rescue me.”

“He was really stuck,” Mark adds quietly.

Doyoung rubs at his face and imagines his death in a number of ways, the most likely scenario being Taeyong biting his head off for insisting that watching two 16 year olds would be no problem and then letting Taeyong’s son splash around in a bacteria-ridden public fountain. Mark is Jaehyun’s cousin so Taeyong can’t murder him for the kid catching a cold, but Donghyuck loves to blab and there’s no way Taeyong won’t hear about this.

“It could be worse,” Doyoung tells himself. “You guys are up to date on your shots, right?”

Donghyuck shrugs. “Whatever, but most importantly, I need a new phone.” He holds out his phone - the latest model iPhone he’d gotten for his birthday not too long ago - and sure enough, it’s completely dead. Expensive and dead.

“Oh my god,” Doyoung says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	65. doyoung/taeyong - prince & commoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** dotae au where one of them is a prince and the other is a commoner and they make love in the shed lol
> 
>  **Rating:** E for vague sex

Doyoung’s learned a lot of things ever since he started sneaking out of the castle. First, he figured out the best way to escape the fortress of his own home, a skill that comes in handy whenever he needs to quickly disappear to avoid being spotted by patrolling royal guards in town. Then he began to talk like his people, picking up common slang and understanding the daily lives and occurrences that make up the topics of everyday conversation. But most importantly he found what he presumes to be love, or an intense infatuation at the very least, which he’s never had before and finds quite exhilarating and fascinating.

Doyoung quite literally ran into Taeyong when he slipped inside a building on the outskirts of the village one night to briefly escape the cold and immediately felt something thin and firm whack him on the head. He blinked through the stars in his eyes and found himself staring at a man not much older than himself with tired yet resilient eyes and the prettiest snow white hair. In his hand was a wooden spoon, and behind him, children cowered.

“If you’re here to rob us, we have nothing,” the man had said, and Doyoung’s chest ached at how accustomed he seemed to saying that line.

“I’m the prince,” Doyoung had responded, and before the man could hit him with the spoon again, he flashed his royal pocket watch, a golden antique embossed with his family crest - an item more famous than his own face.

The spoon clattered to the floor. “I’m Taeyong.”

Now Doyoung visits Taeyong and his children as often as possible, bringing the small foster home supplies and treats despite how uneasy Taeyong feels about charity. As quickly as the kids took a liking to “the nice toy man,” Doyoung felt the urge to be there for Taeyong in any way that he could. In exchange, Taeyong teaches Doyoung his most valuable lesson. Doyoung studies Taeyong, memorizes his features, his likes, his dislikes. He quickly finds out that beneath his hard shell of duty and responsibility is a young man with a cute smile and a soft heart. He learns that each boy in Taeyong’s home is there for a reason, and that Taeyong would do anything to keep them safe. He discovers that if he could, he’d leave everything behind to spend forever with Taeyong.

He tells Taeyong this, and then things seem to change.

Taeyong still lets him inside and watches him play with the children, but he keeps a certain distance. His touches no longer linger questionably as they say goodbye and their eyes don’t meet over the heads of little boys scrambling across the room to hug Doyoung’s legs. They don’t have a conversation alone until one night when the kids are fast asleep and Doyoung follows Taeyong into the supply shed behind the house.

“I’m sorry if I said something wrong,” Doyoung whispers to Taeyong’s back as Taeyong needlessly rummages among bags of flour. “I’ve just never met anyone like you.”

“You’ve never met anyone else, period,” Taeyong says back, voice tight. “You don’t know what you’re feeling.”

Doyoung hesitates, then asks, “Do you?”

Taeyong grips a wooden shelf until his knuckles pale. “I know that my boys come first. I can’t let myself get swept up in something that will break me when you stop coming.”

Doyoung wants to say that he’ll never stop coming, but they both know he can’t guarantee that. Once he’s older, it’ll become harder and harder to slip away from the throne. Instead, he gently removes Taeyong’s hands from the shelf and holds them tightly as they kiss, tentatively slow at first before growing raw and desperate. He lays Taeyong on piles of spare blankets and does his best to convey the words he doesn’t know how to say in careful touches. He doesn’t make a sound when Taeyong clings to his naked back so hard he can feel his nails biting crescents into his skin. They keep their voices low but none of the passion is lost as they make love in the dark room, slivers of moonlight seeping in from cracks in the walls and illuminating the sweat dripping between their bodies. Taeyong whimpers his name and Doyoung’s heart stutters.

Afterwards, they stay huddled together among the blankets. Doyoung wants to say those three words, but he says other ones instead.

“I’ll come back,” he whispers. It’s a vague promise, but it’s a promise all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	66. jeno/jaemin - hot neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** can you write a drabble circling around jeno prob being the hot neighbor jaemin had never noticed until he accidentally receives jeno’s mail and takes it to him?
> 
>  **Rating:** G

Jaemin sighs and pulls at the damp T-shirt sticking to his skin, already uncomfortably sweaty not half a block away from his house. He loves reuniting with family and friends during breaks, but Korean summers are definitely not high on his list of what he misses most about home. Also not high on said list is his mother making him take mail that was wrongly delivered to their address to its rightful owner two streets down - the fault of horrible planning and naming one road “Birch Avenue” and the other “Birch Drive.” This has happened before, and Jaemin vaguely remembers a boy his age living at the Drive residence, but aside from occasionally seeing him around at the park, they never got any closer. Chae-ho, or something? He was pretty plain.

There’s a large tree in the front yard of the Drive home, and Jaemin stands under it for a minute to cool down. He wipes at his face with the hem of his shirt and when he straightens up again, he sees the front door open. He blinks, looks at an envelope in his hand, looks at the address on the front of the house, and thinks, _‘This can’t be right.’_

“Can I help you?” a boy calls. He has a kind demeanor but his jaw is sharp and his hair is disheveled, like he’d just brushed it out of his face. He’s fairly average height but his muscles are firm and Jaemin can’t take his eyes off of the dip in the boy’s loose tank top.

“Uh,” Jaemin says. “Is this… the Lee family’s house?”

The boy smiles and it’s very, very cute. “Yeah.”

Jaemin holds up the mail and for some reason, he can’t move from his spot in the yard. “We got your mail by accident.”

The boy stares ahead for a moment then cocks his head. “Jaemin?”

“Huh?”

“Wow, you look so grown up!” the boy says with a gentle laugh. “It’s been forever. I haven’t seen you around at all.”

“Oh, yeah, well I’m going to college in the Netherlands for speed skat--” A switch flips in Jaemin’s head and his eyes widen. _“Jeno?”_

Jeno laughs again and motions for Jaemin to finally come forward so they can stop shouting across the lawn. “You don’t recognize me?” he asks.

 _‘No,’_ Jaemin thinks. _‘But you didn’t used to look like that.’_ Out loud, he says, “I guess it really has been a while.” He hands Jeno his mail and his eyes trail over Jeno’s arms and the curve of his neck as he sorts through the envelopes. Jeno still has that friendly aura about him, but there’s something else there now too. Confidence, perhaps. Or maybe Jaemin’s just intimidated by how big his shoulders got.

“Hey, are you here all summer?” Jeno asks, snapping Jaemin back to reality. “We should hang out. Catch up a little.”

Jaemin feels himself nodding. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, that would be cool.”

Jeno smiles. “Let me get my phone and we can exchange numbers,” he says. He disappears inside and Jaemin is left to silently scream under his breath until he comes back. They hand over their phones and Jeno’s home screen is a picture of some really adorable cats. Jaemin is utterly screwed.

“I’m free all the time, so text me whenever,” Jaemin says as he hands Jeno his phone back, proud that he sounds so calm. Their fingers brush and the touch sends Jaemin into a frenzy and he blurts out, “Let’s go out some time!”

Jeno’s soft smile only grows wider. “Okay,” he says. “I know a place. Let’s go tomorrow.”

Jaemin doesn’t know what he says after that, but by the time he returns home Jeno’s already messaged him a time and a place with a cute flower emoji. He’s staring so hard at his screen that he trips going up the stairs to his room and he can hear his mother mumbling about not understanding how someone so good on the ice can be so clumsy on land, but Jaemin couldn’t care less about the bruise forming on his elbow, not when Jeno follows up his text with a selfie of him holding the letters Jaemin had brought over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	67. doyoung/jaehyun - waiter and chef pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** In case you ever make it - waiter au pt3 where even after another restaurant disaster regardless of what his coworkers say doyoung still wants to keep the clumsy waiter on the staff  & finally asks jaehyun out on a date when the waiter least expects it? stuff would prob happen in the backroom afterwards anyways knock urself out omg
> 
>  **Rating:** G

“Sir, I’m tired of my dishes being sent back,” one of Doyoung’s chefs grumbles under his breath. “The kid keeps messing up orders and I’m the one who has to ruin my masterpieces by picking out mushrooms from sauces or scraping mashed potatoes from plates so I can replace them with roasted vegetables. It’s blasphemy.”

“That’s not what blasphemy means,” Doyoung says as he flips caramelized onions in his flaming, steaming skillet. “Besides, we already have a fair share of annoying customers regardless of Jaehyun’s mistakes. It’s our job to cater to their needs, as tedious as they may be.” He hands his stovetop over to another chef and walks to the chopping station.

The disgruntled chef follows. “I don’t know why you keep him around,” he mutters. “Yeah, he knows this kitchen like the back of his hand, but anyone can learn that. Is he really worth it?”

Doyoung whips out a knife, making the chef stumble back out of reflex. Doyoung smiles. “Yes, I think he is,” he says. “He’s determined. He truly wants to be great at any job we give him, and he loves being surrounded by a culinary environment. Passion will always trump the ease at which someone learns how to navigate tables.”

Doyoung begins to cut carrots and parsnips, and the chef can tell that this conversation is over. He sighs, defeated, and returns to his own station. Once he’s gone, Doyoung’s heart tries to settle in his chest.

On a fairly regular basis, Doyoung’s been approached by staff with minor complaints about Jaehyun. It’s nothing bad enough to ask that he be fired, but it’s true that Jaehyun is just an inherently clumsy and forgetful person. On the plus side, Jaehyun is a sweet and charming man who really doesn’t make many enemies at work despite his slip ups. But as time goes on, he seems to be gaining a weight on his shoulders, and Doyoung has the strongest urge to help him through whatever slump he’s in. He tries to keep it professional, really, but the way Jaehyun instantly looks more relieved as soon as Doyoung walks into the kitchen or how he tends to hover around Doyoung during slow hours isn’t making it easy.

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun mumbles to a chef the next day when he forgets to request that peas be left out of a dish. He isn’t particularly scolded harshly, but once dismissed he retreats to a back room alone. Doyoung follows.

“It’s alright, Jaehyun,” he assures, shutting the door behind them quietly.

Jaehyun’s eyebrows furrow in disappointment. “It’s not okay,” he huffs. “You’re amazing and the fact that I’m working here at all is an honor but I keep screwing it up. You probably think you owe me for snapping at me before, but I don’t deserve all of this. I hate knowing that you feel forced to be nice to some idiot like me.”

Doyoung blinks in shock. “I’m not making myself do anything,” he says. “Jaehyun, I like you.”

Jaehyun snorts. “That’ll be the day.” He crosses his arms and angles his body away in such an obvious display of self-consciousness and defeat that Doyoung can’t help it anymore.

“Jaehyun,” he says firmly, gripping his shoulder. “I like you-- I mean really like you. Having you here in my restaurant makes the difficult days feel survivable. You do so much for me that you don’t even know and it hurts me to see you like this.”

Jaehyun’s mouth falls open.

After a while of silence, Doyoung adds, “Just so we’re clear, I’m saying that I like you romantically.”

“Yes, I got that,” Jaehyun murmurs, ears growing red. “I just don’t understand…”

Doyoung cracks a small smile. “Please keep being you. You’re just right.” He leans in, pecking Jaehyun on the cheek, and Jaehyun grows so flustered he bangs his arm against a metal pot on a shelf and sends it crashing to the ground. They both wince at the noise.

“Sorry,” Jaehyun sighs.

Doyoung laughs. “Maybe fix your clumsiness, just a bit. But other than that, you’re perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	68. doyoung/jaehyun - barista & office worker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** dojae au where sleep-deprived barista jaehyun meets a very charming customer named doyoung who's on his way to his office in a coffee shop at 7am.
> 
>  **Rating:** G

Jaehyun figures it’s probably normal for baristas to hate morning shifts, but he doesn’t. Maybe if he worked at a big chain store he’d get his fill of grumpy customers demanding that he make their drinks before everyone else in line, but he works at a quaint neighborhood café with no sudden morning rushes or middle-aged CEOs shouting on their phones and ignoring his existence as they toss money onto the counter. Jaehyun’s place sees a small, steady stream of loyal customers throughout the day and he’s constantly exchanging pleasantries with friendly regulars. The atmosphere of the rustic café is calming, the coffee is good but the treats are great, and Jaehyun’s bosses are the sweetest old couple who give him time off during college exam season and send him Christmas and birthday cards every year. He’s worked here since high school and by now, it’s like a second home to him. Sure, he has days where he really doesn’t want to get out of bed, but he knows that Mrs. Park’s famous hot chocolate is waiting for him in the back room.

Also, there’s Him.

About a month ago, a new customer began to frequent Jaehyun’s workplace for his morning caffeine fix. He must have just moved to town, because Jaehyun would have recognized those dewey eyes if he’d seen them before. Plus the man mentioned that he just moved to town. One perk of being a barista is immediately finding out the names of cute customers, and Jaehyun has to stop himself from doing something stupid like drawing a heart on the paper to-go cup once he writes “DOYOUNG” in his finest penmanship.

Doyoung seems nice, but he doesn’t stop to chat much. He’s always in a hurry, once mentioning that he needs to catch a train into Seoul for work - typical office job, it looks like. He must have moved to Jaehyun’s small, cheaper area to save money on rent. Fiscal responsibility is very hot. Also hot, Jaehyun discovers, are Doyoung’s collar bones.

“You’re, um… dressed casual today,” Jaehyun says, trying not to sound like someone who had just been staring at Doyoung and his tank top from across the café.

Doyoung laughs a little and it’s a beautiful sound. “We’re closed this week for building-wide maintenance and some junk about healing our minds so we can work hard when we get back. Unfortunately, my body is too used to waking up this early so here I am.”

Jaehyun smiles. “I know the feeling,” he says. “So…” he starts, hoping it comes across as nonchalant and casual, “does this mean you have time to drink your coffee here?”

Doyoung shrugs and smiles back. “I guess so.” He heads to the display case and picks out a scone to go with his usual coffee then sits on the small couch near a window of hanging plants. The morning sun does wonders to his high cheekbones and soft black hair. Jaehyun chooses to bring Doyoung his order just to get a closer look at him.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that,” Doyoung says, reaching up to take his drink from Jaehyun’s hands.

Jaehyun shrugs. “There’s no one else here. Don’t worry about it.” Doyoung shoots him a grateful smile over the rim of his mug, which prompts Jaehyun to add, “It’s nice seeing you here. Seeing customers eat here, I mean. That’s what the place was made for - didn’t even used to do take-out until a few years ago. And you’re always in such a rush, you know?” He’s rambling and he can’t seem to stop, but fortunately Doyoung only smiles wider.

“Yeah, I like it here,” he says. “I should come in more often.” He takes a slow sip of his coffee and sighs happily at the warmth pooling in his stomach. He glances up at Jaehyun again. “Do you work weekends?”

Not thinking much of it, Jaehyun replies, “Saturdays, yeah. I’m usually closing.”

Doyoung crosses his legs and shifts his position, getting more comfortable in the couch. “I think I’ll come on Saturdays, then,” he hums.

“Oh, cool,” Jaehyun says, then he realizes what just happened and his ears go red. “I, uh… In case someone comes, I should…” He motions at the counter and Doyoung gives him an amused nod, as if allowing him to return to his job. “I’ll… I’ll be over there if you need anything. Saturday, too. I mean, I’ll be there Saturday.”

Doyoung holds his scone up in a small cheers. “Saturday,” he says.

Jaehyun wipes his palms on his apron and tries to steady his breathing as he returns to his station. “Saturday,” he murmurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	69. yuta/kun - two betas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** What about an atypical ABO gen drabble with two betas of your choice?  
>  _\-- for some reason, i immediately thought of these two! not a bad ship, hm~?_
> 
>  **Rating:** G

Yuta’s regular diner is unusually packed. He manages to snag a single stool at the counter between two other men, one of whom appears to be on a business call and the other grabbing a bite with his girlfriend. Looking around the homely restaurant, Yuta can’t see any reason for the sudden increase in customers. He’d been tied up at work and too exhausted to treat himself to anything but takeout for the past week or so, but in that time, nothing has changed about the place’s decor or menu. It must just be a sporadically busy day. He tries to voice this to a passing waitress in jest, but she pays him no mind.

“Of course,” Yuta sighs, beginning to toy with sugar packets left laying in front of him. He’s used to not being noticed, regardless of how busy servers and retail workers are. He doesn’t care much about his standing as a beta, but people naturally gravitating towards those with tempting pheromones is one inconvenience he deems worthy of complaining about. It doesn’t necessarily piss him off - people can’t help what their subconsciouses are drawn to - but it is annoying.

“Has someone taken your order yet?”

Yuta stops flicking sugar around when a man behind the counter approaches him. He’s a waiter, but he must be new. Yuta glances at the disinterested men at his sides and figures, yes, this waiter is talking to him.

“Uh, no,” he says.

“Okay,” the waiter replies, opening his notepad. “What’ll you have?”

Yuta stutters through his order, still shocked that, in a diner full of alphas and omegas, it only took him a couple minutes to be attended to. The same waiter brings Yuta’s order to him as soon as it’s placed in the pick-up station, and Yuta can’t remember the last time his food didn’t reach room temperature before someone realized he was waiting for it.

“Hey,” he says, catching his waiter’s attention before he leaves. “Thanks a lot, uh…” He reads the man’s name tag. “Kun. I love this place, but you’re the first server to, well, notice that I exist.”

Kun laughs and Yuta feels warm just looking at him. “Being betas means that we just see people as people. I like it.”

Yuta’s mouth falls open in a small noise of acknowledgement - come to think of it, Kun hasn’t seemed particularly drawn to anyone in the restaurant.

Kun hesitates, chewing slightly on his lower lip, before asking, “Do you live around here?”

Yuta nods.

“I just moved to the neighborhood, so I was wondering…”

Yuta flashes his own bright smile. “Let’s hang out sometime. I’m Yuta.” He extends his hand, and even though neither of their bodies should react to the contact, Kun’s palm pressed against his own leaves Yuta feeling light and fluttery inside. 

Kun seems to feel the same. “Let me know if you need anything,” he says, as polite as their first greeting, though slight shyness seeps through now.

“Some sugar?” Yuta says with a cheesy grin.

Kun rolls his eyes, but laughs. He takes one of the packets Yuta had been playing with and clicks open his pen, scribbling something on it before sticking it in the pocket of Yuta’s shirt. He’s called away to another table and Yuta’s sad to see him go, but he can feel the phone number tucked securely against his chest warming his insides as much as the steaming food in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	70. dojae + nomin - relationship advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** a dojae/nomin au where jeno asks his amazing hyung doyoung what’s the best birthday gift to give to his longtime crush jaemin, and doyoung just tells him to ask jaemin to be his boyfriend- because that’s what doyoung did to jaehyun on jaehyun’s special day, and it seemed to go great!
> 
>  **Rating:** T for brief past coming out fear

“Why are you grinning like that?” Jaehyun asks, hesitating in the doorway of the living room when he sees Doyoung grinning to himself as he flips through a magazine.

Doyoung tosses the magazine aside and leans over the side of the couch. “You know that kid I’ve been tutoring?”

Jaehyun nods as he heads into the kitchen. He grabs a can of soda from the fridge and pops the metal tab open. “Jeno, right? He’s in high school now. You gotta stop calling him a kid some time.”

Doyoung waves a hand dismissively. “Anyway,” he continues, “a few weeks ago I caught him staring at his phone with the cutest love-struck expression on his face and he admitted that he has a crush on his friend, Jaemin.”

Jaehyun smiles and ruffles Doyoung’s hair as he passes by to sit down next to him. “You meddled, didn’t you?”

“I _helped,_ ” Doyoung corrects. “It’s Jaemin’s birthday and Jeno was still stuck on what to give him, so I told him to do what I did on your birthday.”

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. “I don’t think that’s appropriate for 16 year olds.”

Doyoung whacks Jaehyun’s arm. “I told him to ask Jaemin out. They should be at the restaurant right now.”

Jaehyun pauses, soda halfway to his lips. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“What?” Doyoung frowns. “Of course it is. It’s cute.”

Jaehyun runs a hand through his hair. “You don’t remember how that went with us?” Doyoung just stares, so Jaehyun sighs. “You were always the confident one and I wasn’t out yet. When you asked me on a date it got really awkward and I became too scared to talk to you for months.”

Doyoung’s mouth falls open slightly. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I can fix this,” Doyoung says, practically leaping across the coffee table to grab his phone. “It’s fine-- I’ll just tell Jeno to take it slow, and dinner was only step one. He listens to everything I say, it shouldn’t--”

A knock at the door interrupts Doyoung’s panicked rambling.

“It’s him.”

Jaehyun blinks. “What? How do you know?”

“Jeno comes over all the time. I know what his knock sounds like.” Doyoung rubs at his face and whines. “Oh god, I just ruined everything for the sweetest boy on the planet.”

“You don’t know that,” Jaehyun says, ignoring his boyfriend’s dramatics and getting up to answer the door himself despite Doyoung’s muffled groans of protest. A minute later Jaehyun comes back into the room, followed by two teens who look very happy.

“Hi, hyung,” Jeno says, soft smile plastered on his face. He reaches out to hold Jaemin’s hand and his cheeks flush pink.

“It worked,” Doyoung says, shocked.

Jeno rubs the back of his neck and laughs gently. “Actually, I couldn’t do it. I kept stuttering and I was so nervous I almost left. But Jaemin asked me out instead.”

“I said he couldn’t refuse because it’s my birthday,” Jaemin grins cheekily, and Doyoung immediately decides that he likes the new boyfriend. “I wouldn’t have had the courage if it wasn’t so obvious that Jeno was trying to do it first, though. So we wanted to thank you.”

Jeno holds out a paper bag and Doyoung quickly stands to take it from him. “We brought you dessert.”

Doyoung smiles and pulls the boys into a hug. “You don’t know how relieved I am that this ended up better for you than it did for me.”

Jeno cocks his head. “But you said that Jaehyun fell in love with you the moment you asked him out.”

“Okay, it’s getting late,” Doyoung says loudly, ushering the boys past a very amused looking Jaehyun. “Get home safely.” Once Jeno and Jaemin are gone, Doyoung tries his best to ignore Jaehyun’s smug expression as he walks to the kitchen, but Jaehyun gently takes hold of his wrist and pulls him close.

“I did love you back then,” he says.

“Obviously,” Doyoung snorts. He pecks Jaehyun’s cheek then nudges him in the side. “Now go get some forks and praise my matchmaking skills.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	71. jeno/renjun - conflicting advice (feat. dojae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** I have a prompt request, please: Jeno and Renjun trying to confess to each other and seek out Doyoung  & Jaehyun for advice. Except DoJae keep giving the opposite advice.
> 
>  **Rating:** G

“Are you sure you want to see this movie?” Renjun whispers, barely audible over the dramatic opening scene of the horror flick blaring in front of them.

“What? Yeah, of course,” Jeno says through his teeth, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. A jump scare has him clenching at the armrests of his chair, but he tries to keep his reactions to a minimum. _‘Invite him to a scary movie,’_ Jaehyun had said. _‘If you don’t look afraid, he’ll naturally cling to you.’_ Looking back on it, Jeno supposes that for this plan to work, he should have been born as someone who can handle gore and ghosts.

Renjun sits back in his seat and tries to keep his breathing even. Doyoung had made it very clear that being the screamer in a horror movie audience is not ideal for a date - _‘It makes you feel embarrassed and kills the mood.’_ And so, ignoring his body’s strong desire to bolt out of the theater, Renjun sits still and takes the bloody murders like a champ.

Once the credits start rolling, both boys quickly exit to the safety - and bright lights - of the lobby, and while the mutual relief is there, the supposed spark promised to them isn’t. ‘But I played my part,’ they think.

Jeno switches it up and asks Doyoung for advice instead. _‘A day outdoors?’_ Doyoung had asked. _‘That’s easy.’_ Jeno feels ready this time - confident, even. Their afternoon by the Han River will be a relaxing one: a small picnic, people-watching, naps in the grass. A perfectly lazy Sunday. Renjun, on the other hand, heard from Jaehyun that biking is for sure the best date to have at the iconic waterfront. He rents two bicycles and dresses ready for action. When the two meet up at their scheduled location, their plans clash louder than the rocks being tossed into the river by screaming children nearby.

“Let’s try one more time,” Jeno insists, and Renjun agrees. They’ve been friends for years, after all - there’s no way they can suddenly be so different.

The following weekend, they forgo the advice. They’re eternally grateful for the support of their older friends, but their suggestions have been absolute busts. Jeno is nervous as he walks into the café where they’re meeting, not having any hints on how to act, but today’s idea is his and his alone, and it’s the best he can offer. Renjun almost wishes that he’d been told how to act when he sees Jeno come through the door, but the best pep-talk he can give himself is to be honest with someone he wants to date.

They start off with awkward small-talk, but soon it trickles into their usual chatter and banter. They eat and drink until they can’t stuff their faces anymore, and then Jeno leads Renjun to a pottery class where they make each other crappy mugs with hand-painted designs. (Renjun’s turns out a lot better). The date is perfect, and it’s all theirs. It’s so good, in fact, that they even kiss outside the ceramics shop and send a picture of their clay creations to their friends.

Doyoung checks his phone and coos at the screen. He motions for Jaehyun, who had just stepped out of the shower. “Babe, we’re so good at this,” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


	72. doyoung/jaehyun - zombie outbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** I’d really like to see a dojae spinoff to your noren zombie apocalypse idea- like I imagine a Cherry Bomb Doyoung being a apocalypse rebel leader and him saving a soft innocent Jaehyun in time and trains JH.. And feelings develop overtime? Idk it’s up to you!!  
>  _\-- a continuation of[this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858756/chapters/34400124). i love this throwback to one of my first cc drabbles!! i’m glad it’s my (current) last one now~_
> 
>  **Rating:** T for brief zombie gore

Renjun, it turns out, is quite the lucky boy for Jeno to be the person passing by when zombies attacked his library. Jeno lives a few cities over in an area currently facing the brunt of this so-called undead epidemic. His smaller village is safe, but the proximity of the attacks had urged Jeno to learn how to defend his family, should that time ever come. He found a coalition of fighters who figured out how to stop the monsters once and for all, and after training with them for months, had been dispatched to neighboring communities to lend a hand. He brings Renjun to one of these secret factions so that Renjun may report to this area’s leader about the morning’s events.

“Thank you for cooperating with us, and… I’m sorry you had to find out about our existence at all,” the leader - a man named Doyoung - says. “You’re welcome to stay here as long as you want, and then Jeno can escort you home.”

A shorter man suddenly barrels into the room and grabs Doyoung by the shoulder.

“Taeyong, what--”

“One of our scouts saw a man being chased by zombies in the woods,” Taeyong says, out of breath. “The creatures are slow enough to outrun but night is coming. If he can’t escape before light runs out…”

“Their hearing will outweigh his speed,” Doyoung finishes. To Renjun, he says, “Change of plans - stay here. Jeno, keep an eye on him. Taeyong, I’m joining your unit on the search. We’re running out of time.”

Doyoung gears up and heads out into the brisk evening air. He only passes one zombie on his search, which is good - easy enough to dismember and burn on his own - but it concerns him that none of his comrades have signalled that they’ve found the man. Not a minute later, Doyoung stumbles upon a cabin with all the signs of a human trying to hide - no smoke coming from the chimney, windows boarded up, an unnatural silence in the air. He curses. The noise of him putting down his zombie could have attracted others, and the kill location is too close to this home for comfort. He lets out his signal - a silent flare sent flying above the trees - then does a quick search around the perimeter of the cabin.

When he deems it safe to make contact, he knocks at the front door softly. “Is anyone there?” he asks quietly. “I am not one of those creatures. I’m here to help. I fear you are in danger so you either need to come with me now, or let me inside.”

A pause, and then the door opens cautiously. A man around Doyoung’s age stands with a shotgun, and his built stature would be impressive if he wasn’t holding the gun incorrectly. “I’m Jaehyun,” he says, voice wavering.

“Doyoung. Are you alone?”

Jaehyun nods.

“Well, not anymore.” Doyoung pushes himself inside and closes the door, then he piles loose furniture in front of it and goes around checking the sturdiness of the window frames. “I’m staying here tonight. We can leave when the sun comes up, but no earlier.”

“You… know what you’re doing?” Jaehyun asks, setting the gun aside.

“Unfortunately,” Doyoung says with a small smile. Jaehyun smiles back and it’s a soft, trusting smile. It makes Doyoung want to put him at ease. “I take it you haven’t eaten? Smart not to use your stove.” He sits on a couch and Jaehyun follows. He hands Jaehyun some of his food rations and holds onto his shoulder firmly. “I won’t let anything happen to you tonight, Jaehyun. I promise.”

Jaehyun relaxes in Doyoung’s grip. “I believe you,” he says, and it’s the truth. He follows all of Doyoung’s orders without protest, not even complaining when he realizes that they can’t use the fireplace for warmth that night. He merely curls up under the extra blanket Doyoung provides for him and tries his best to fall asleep.

Doyoung crouches by Jaehyun’s bed an hour later and is pleased to see that he’s drifted off, though his brow is furrowed. His anxiety has followed him into his dreams. Doyoung gently brushes hair from Jaehyun’s face and rubs soothing circles into his forehead until his muscles relax, then he drags his fingers down to cup Jaehyun’s face.

“I’ll protect you,” Doyoung whispers, and as if he heard him, Jaehyun presses his cheek into Doyoung’s palm and lets out a sigh. Doyoung’s heart flutters, but he ignores it. Right now, Jaehyun needs him to focus. But later… Later, Doyoung thinks he wouldn’t mind Jaehyun being on lockdown back at the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


End file.
